Face the Reality
by StarscreamsBuddy
Summary: An OC/Megatron pair up. After the final battle of the third film, Megatron, instead of fleeing from his fate of death, retreats to isolation on Earth. What will become of him now, with his army and goal of supreme tyranny gone, when now a young human enters the picture? (Friendship pair-up only)
1. Prologue: Who Am I? Nothing

Face the Reality

Prologue: Who am I? Nothing.

_They're weak…all of them are weak!…I am supreme, I am almighty._

_ Yet…why do I feel so weak? No, I cannot be weak! Pain is weakness, I must no feel pain!…_

_ Yet…why does it ache?...everything aches. My head…my wound that the lower life forms bite at constantly…the blasted wound that Optimus had managed to inflict upon me with my own cannon. Damn that Prime…damn the Primes! The Autobots! The-the humans! Those blasted, slagging pathetic insects!_

_ Yet…why do I not feel the accomplishment…MY rightful victory? Mine!? Gah….Sentinel...he will suffer…yess, all will suffer once Cybertron is back in my grasp…_

_ Why do I lie here? As I yank off this damn cloth from my head once more and stare skyward, why do I not have to strength to stand and take my world back to its grand form? ...I am just lying here...I hear the battle of the Primes somewhere off. But I pay no mind now…I just await to see the glorious sight of Cybertron, to hear its song call to me again…Cybertron…that's all I demand, all I crave hungrily for…to be mine, to rule rightfully over. For the slaving human worms to bow before me and cower in fear of my presence. Yess…it will be mine soon…so soon._

_ I see it now!…yes, I see it, after so long…yes, Cybertron…I raise up my claw, and it looks as if I am holding my homeworld in my palm…the song…I hear it now…its sweet, calling song…distant, yet so close…oh, Cybertron, you are saved….at last…_

_ The human femme…that mate of Witwicky's…how DARE she stand before me? No matter…she will make a good pet. Heh, it will be even more enjoyable to watch her sob pathetically over that boy's dead body once I find him! Why does she bother speaking in such defiance? Worthless words from a useless species…she will be dead soon anyway, no matter._

_ WHAT? No, Sentinal will NOT be the one to rule! It will be me! ME! IT WILL ALWAYS BE ME! _

_ Shut up! The insect must be silenced of her lies! I will crush her now!…_

_ …._

_ ...No… How can…?_

_ I hear the fight of the Primes again…closer it seems…hauntingly closer._

_ …She is right…Primus, she is right…._

_ …Sentinel…Prime…he shall die…They shall ALL die…!_

_ I find myself on my feet. I still ache. My rage, it is the only thing that fuels my strength, my blinding power…funny, its almost addicting…_

_ Optimus is down, Sentinel is preparing to finish him…I am charging in…_

_ I could kill both of them now…yes, both must die…_

_ Who will be first to taste my cannon? To taste my fury?_

_ …The traitor…Sentinel…_

_ I remember little of my attack…I find Sentinel at my feet, weak, heavily damaged. Oh the surprise…heh…pathetic Primes._

_ The song…why…It is so quiet now…why?_

_ Cybertron…_

_NO!_

_ I look up helplessly, I give a single wail skyward as Cybertron, my home, and my birth-planet…is being taken away…again! Not again, no!_

_ I feel cold…how is that?…weakness, so much pain and weakness…_

_ I grow sick of it._

_ I prepare to finish Sentinel swift and painfully…yes, there MUST be pain!_

_ …Optimus…_

_ He beat me to him…_

_ One prime stands…and the other has fallen._

_ …I feel…_

_ …nothing…_

_ Perhaps…more pain…?_

_ …my home…It is gone…forever…_

_ As Prime turns to face me…I do something I never once have done before in the face of all these millennia…_

_ I shiver…with…FEAR…with, betrayal…of…pain…_

_ …_

_ …_

_ …I step back…I drop my cannon…never leaving Prime's nearly cold gaze…_

_ He says something, but I hear nothing…no words matter…_

_ I step back again, another shutter runs up my back and through my systems…I hate the feeling…this dread and helplessness…_

_ My one goal…my one purpose…I only realize now…is gone from my grasp…forever…_

_ I am…I am…_

_ Megatron?…no, no I'm NOT Megatron…no longer can I be called that name…not if I have been reduced to THIS…_

_ I am…_

_ …Nothing._

_ …_

_ …_

_ I despise cowards…I curse upon weaklings…I grow disgusted by pathetic and faint-hearted beings…_

_ Yet…now I am one._

_ …_

_So, what does a coward do?…_

_Heh…simple, it seems now…_

…

…_I run. Flee. Hide in shame. In weakness._

_For once…I become the one thing I hate…a weakling._

_Now I am running like a coward, to hide like a scared sparkling…but it is all I feel to do._

_I cross the ocean…_

…_The desert…_

_Yes…they will never find me here…_

_Not the Autobots, nor the humans…no one…_

…

…

_I…have nothing now. My men…dead. My cause…gone. _

_The heat pounds over and through me…the sand locks in my joints and beneath my armor…_

_The last few sparklings here are near dead…Igor continues to blabber…_

_I am…without purpose._

_Yet I find…no urge for death, yet It is what I feel to take upon myself now…not at the hands of my enemy._

_Yet…I cannot seem to raise my strength to do so…_

…_I am weak. Weak._

_Who am I?…not Megatron. Not the great master of the Decepticons, not the Lord High Protector, not a leader…_

_I am…nobody._


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

**One Year ****Later**

A hand of cards slammed atop the chips. "Full house! Beat that, boys."

Another hand flops on the table, almost in a line of defeat as more slowly drop to the pile of chips before them with an exchange of groans and under-breath curses. The successor snickers as the chips are scooted to the side of the winner circle, among all the other towers of winnings. The cards begin to shuffle once more, almost in half the pace it used to be.

A burly man by the name of Bradley places a fist on the poker table, his dark eyes glimmering in suspicion. "I swear kid, you have the most devious plays I've ever seen. _Please_ tell me there's a class for that, no way you can learn that on your own."

A younger man, with tinted blonde hair and green eyes butts in, once taking a swig of his cheap beer and eyes the winner arranging the chips mockingly. "Oh there's a class all right, you're just too drunk all the time to attend the classes."

"I bet you I could, smartass. What makes you think I can't make the classes?" he knew there was no such class, but he wasn't willing to roll with the punches so easily tonight.

There is the roll of eyes, and another slurping sound of a finishing bottle. He leans back in his lawn chair as it groans beneath him. "'Cause, they're on your sobering days."

"Or when he's got another prosty at his place." A bald yet black close-bearded man adds in, his belly sticking and nearly folding over the top of the table.

"-or in the back of some kid's playhouse," added another.

"-or in the company van,"

"-or in his-"

"Alright, alright! You got me, now shut-up." Bradley spits over the exchange of veiled insults. There are a few snickers shared around before they face the dealer, who begins to flick out the new hands.

"What're you talking about? We haven't even started yet!" the blonde remarks.

The bald one coughs gruffly, dribbling beer into his beard. "Hell, wait until the Bud kicks in, son. You'll be sorry you even offered to bring the drinks.'

"Sorry, Carl," the blonde replies, not even looking up as he skims through his hand without much hesitation. "That shit hit you a _long _time ago." More laughter and guffaws are shared.

However once the cards have been dealt, the light overhead flickers into many others hanging overhead. The laughter stops. They illuminate the rest of the room, revealing the once shadowed room of a repair garage, a few trucks still up on the lifts and tools tossed about. One would find the scene oddly ironic with the cleanly tucked poker table in the center of the room beneath a lift, being shared by a group of filthy and wasted shop workers.

At the top of the garage steps that enter into the shop, a man dressed in beat jeans and neatly ironed tee glowers over the bunch, arms crossed and blue eyes piercing. His jet black hair keeps combed back in place, even while passing the hurricane-rate fan powering the shop. He brushes at his shirt as it finishes tossing about in the wind gusts, and strides to the table. No acknowledgement is registered as a few glares are focused; only a handful of fingers drum along the poker table.

A smile spreads across the arrival's features, and eyes the previous winner of the group. He leans in uncomfortably, but the other does not falter.

"Might I be so kind as to ask, why are you still in my shop?" He purrs rather calmly, yet dripping with distaste.

No answer, only the lowering of eyes.

"Perhaps you didn't hear me." His hand flies inches from the suspects face, knocking down the city of chips before them, sending them scattering around the table and floor. He lets the sound of falling chips fade into the echoing of the garage, before hissing again. "I asked, _why are you still in my shop_?"

Hazel eyes rose steadily to meet his cold ones. Soon, both were standing, and staring down one another like animals over scraps.

"Boss, leave the kid alone, alright? No harm, no foul around here, right?" Carl insisted calmer then his hoarse voice usually allowed.

"Yea, we'd rather you _didn't _get blood on the customer cars." Bradley grumbled. "Bad for business, ya know?"

"How about both of you _shut your worthless mouths_ and get back to work?" Boss growled under his breath, glaring over the rebutting stares.

"It's alright, guys. I was just leaving anyway."

The boss smirks vividly behind chapped lips. "That's what I was hoping you'd say." Standing slightly taller, he grabs the jacket resting on the player's chair and thrusts it into its owner's arms. "Hit the road, kid, and don't even think of coming back." He grovels dangerously with narrowed eyes.

A smile spreads evenly across the victim's face. "Oh, no worries, sir. I'll be going before you can even sign the release form and restraining order. In fact-" A hand rises up to one of the lead gas valves beneath the car above the lift. "Here's my resignation."

The pipe snaps down after a shifting of weight, and soon a spurting of oil shoots into the boss's face and down his perfectly presentable outfit. The others move away, yet neither at least holds back a chuckle and snickers as the pipe finally empties, dripping remains on the floor onto the man's suede shoes. The oil nearly sizzles on the man's brow, and he glares through the thickening substance splattered across his face. The grinning figure is now striding toward the door, with jacket in hand.

Bradley turns first, smirking. 'I'm guessing that's something you only get yourself, huh kid?" he chuckles.

A pause. "How many times do I have to tell you guys?" A girl no bigger then seventeen with highlighted golden-brown hair and hazel eyes smirks behind the grime of the shop on her cheeks. She slips her jacket on, and faces them all once more. "It's Anna. Get it memorized."

There's an exchange of farewell nods as she exits, shoving her purple biking helmet over her head with black visor down. She smiles as she walks back to her blue crotch rocket, hearing the raging of the boss inside and the snickers of the mechanics as she shoots off into the dark.

-X-

Annabelle drove at the painfully slow speed limit, reluctant to not fire down the abandoned main street. She passed the shambled gas station, a gas pump missing and the overhang half torn down. Then it came to Clover Street, where there was more graffiti on homes that would make a gang sick of vandalizing for some time. The road turned bumpy with potholes and cracks, but she has grown used to them over the years, sometimes taking the time to zoom and swerve around them by the many paths she memorized. It was the little enjoyment she got out of this poor town. Sirens are heard somewhere off near Parks Way, on the other end of town. Only more background noise of the night.

There were many problems in this place, yet most she was aware of Annabelle ignored. Once in awhile she would consider leaving the town of Crystal Hill, just go to live in the next town over which was roughly twenty miles out in nothing but woods: Jacksonville. She heard it was much safer there, people friendlier, atmosphere cozy and welcoming, and where the police siren was foreign in all manners. Yet this town, however unwelcome and understandably dangerous at every corner, was a part of her. She would leave one day and be back within the hour. She just couldn't stand being away for less then a day. She found it odd, but the dangers of something that others would gladly leave and never look back on, she found the most fascinating. Even in the grim town of Crystal Hill, Annabelle was one of few who could see a comfort about it.

There is only one mention of comfort of her hometown throughout her younger years, when she was nearly foolishly blind to the threats of this tucked-away society. On the far end of town, nestled along the river's edge is a small café and lounge: The River Spark. Why it was given that sort of name, Annabelle didn't know, but most concur that it was because of an act of arson someone put upon the popular town hangout, yet it was the river itself that saved the treasured café. Flood water had risen that time in the year, and gave just enough to save what was left of the establishment. However little remained, it seemed to be just enough to start again, now it seemed better then ever. The owner, Jonah Maxwell, appropriately named the new restored eatery The River Spark, saying something along the lines of 'it brings a certain little act to cause something so big' and 'even those most deepest mistakes will be repaired in the end, if you put your heart and mind into them.' Annabelle was too young to remember it all; she was nearly seven at the time.

For ten years she always went to that small cabin-designed café beside the water's edge, and it was like stepping into another, more peaceful world. It was her sanctuary, her escape from her own harsh reality that she faced whenever she came into her own home. The harsh reality of to coming home…and be the only one there. The River Spark was, in her mind, her real home.

The familiar warmth and smell of freshly made bread, of cut herbs, and hovering scent of coffee and tea leaves wrap her in comfort as Annabelle enters. It was like a loving hug from a parent, something she barely remembers now. Oak coffee tables and carved pine chairs sit neatly all around the dim yet warmly lit room; an antler chandelier hangs with soft lights above, swinging only slightly whenever the door would open. At the very back is the bar, with racks of beer taps and cheap wines line the wall and metal stools sit beneath. She wanders over behind the counter, and turns the sink on, splashing water in her face to wash the grim of work away. Ancient oil lamps illuminate the counter like lamp posts along a highway, glimmering against the many bottles, mugs, and shot glasses stacked untouched behind the wine rack beside the register. Funny, not even the owner has closed down the place properly. The register was still open, along with the door, and dishes and mugs still remained unwashed in the sink.

Frowning, she faces the fireplace, watching the embers flicker and crackle. Keeping her gaze fixated on the warm hearth for a long while, there is a stumbling upstairs and crash. Quietly and curiously, Annabelle goes up the log stairs to the left of the fireplace, onto the overhead balcony rounding the room from above. Holding the guardrail she sweeps along, finding no one in sight. "Hello?" No answer, but another pattering sound. She turns down left toward the spare room, the room sometimes Jonah would allow her to use as a place to stay when there was an 'incident' at home. Why was someone in her room, we they looking for her? "Is someone there?" Steadily and silently, she approaches the door. No sounds are heard this time, not even a whisper of air. Annabelle swallows, and bites her cheek gently before pushing the door open.

The first thing she notices is the actual state of the room. Everything has been torn down, flipped about, and tossed carelessly around. Broken glass and shambled belongings litter the floor, and crack under her feet as she enters further. Cautiously and bottling the growing anger, she opens the tossed drawer, and reaches in to pull out her father's Glock she had stolen from him. Scanning the room, Annabelle holds her weapon defensively in front of her and she pushes things aside with its muzzle to find either clues of the break-in or the perpetrator hiding somewhere among the ruins. She whips around at the feeling of something moving behind her, and finds the window swung open.

"God dammit." She mumbles, dropping the gun to her side and coming to the sill. The chill of the night air sends unwelcome shivers, and she grits her teeth in frustration before slamming it shut once more. Making sure it is locked she looks back around, only to spot something at the end of the remains of her bed. She pauses a moment in puzzlement before attentively approaching.

Its small, but she doesn't recognize it as anything she ever owned or placed in the café. Picking it up, she finds it as a mere piece of strange metal, with odd scratch-like markings decorating nearly every inch of it. Its feels warm to the touch, rather heavy yet coarsely strong. Working in the shops, Annabelle has never seen any kind of metal or steel like this before, nor has she seen such markings. A local prank by the druggie kids from school, perhaps? Yep, the druggies raided her room to find something to get high off. If they wanted to get a trip from a can of Red Bull, anyway.

Voices are heard downstairs, and they build up into a growing argument. Stuffing the metal piece into her jacket pocket, she goes out the room and peers over the balcony to the room below. She sneers behind closed lips, but she silently watches.

Jonah is standing in the center of the room, washing down a table with a wet cloth as he speaks. The second is a man in a military uniform, glowering and barking accusations and demands to the undeserving manager. Annabelle can only hear snippets of the argument in question, but its enough for her to still keep her defense for Jonah.

"I told you before, the only ones who've been in here are my regulars, staff, and me, that's all. No one has broken in since before the fire years back." Jonah was rebutting with decency in his tone. "Shouldn't the cops be checking out stuff like this? Why's the freakin' army here for a break-in that hasn't even happened?"

"That's none of your concern." The general sniped agitatedly. Annabelle could tell a few rankings of army thanks to her father and guys at the shop. But the same question confused her: why _was_ the army here? In the small town of Crystal Hill?

"It _is_ my concern when it involves my workers and my business, _sir_." Jonah remarked sternly, pushing his red hair out of his face as he leans down to sweep under the table. As he gets to his hands and knees to peer under the table for any gum or trash leavings, he continues. "What is it you're looking for again? Some piece of tin or something like that?"

The general looked insulted. "You _wish_ it was a simple piece of tin." He straightens his uniform, tucking his collar. "No, what piece I'm looking for is strictly classified, nothing of that the public should have."

"'Classified', huh?" Jonah mused, peeking from beneath the table, eyebrow cocked. "Does that mean you'll have to kill me if you told me?" he snickers, and Annabelle up above smirks. Typical Jonah.

There was no hesitation. "Yes, yes I would."

Jonah frowned, and pushed back out and onto his feet once more. "Look, there's nothing out of the ordinary around here. No freaky pieces of whatever or mysterious break-in that all of a sudden the military is in charge of looking into, no. If there was, believe me I would tell you. But what do you want me to say for something that isn't true?"

The general leaned in, their noses close. "…Disprove it." He hisses.

A creak echoed above them, and both turned.

Annabelle's eyes widened only slightly, and mumbled. "Shit."

Jonah grabbed the general by the arm as he tried to go for her at the stairwell, and shouted up to her. "Go Anna, go!" He was struck by the general's back-hand no soon after the call, and sent staggering into a table.

Mortified, Annabelle dove just under the lunging man's grasp and sprinted for the door, hopping over a few chairs and tossed tables in the process. She gagged as she felt a hand grab her by the hood of her jacket and drag her back, choking her windpipe. She swung a fist but it was easily dodged, just as her face was planted into a tabletop. Soon she felt her wrist being bound by the steely bastards known as handcuffs.

Shouting every curse imaginable, she felt the general dig into her pocket and find the metal piece hidden within. Withdrawn, the general eyed it thoughtfully before planting Annabelle's face further into the table. She groaned angrily, but did not fight back.

The general glared toward Jonah, who was picking himself up from behind a tossed table. "Do yourself a favor, Mr. Maxwell," He flashed the metal in the light of the dimly lit chandelier, allowing the markings to imprint the walls for the moment. "Don't have a kid be put for the blame of your mistakes…I won't be able to arrest you on any charge tonight, sir. However rest assured this young accomplice of yours will have a few things to settle back at base." He lifted Annabelle to her standing position, and lead her toward the door. Pausing, he looked back at the stunned manager. "And another thing…" He smirked, and nodded at the sign outside, swinging in the wind. "Change the name, will you? It doesn't really draw me in like this _fine_ place should."

The warm smell of coffee and herbs clung to the two as they departed into the awaiting jeep, with only an ashamed Jonah remaining to clean late once again.

-X-

Annabelle grunted as she was planted hard into a steel chair, glaring around with her eyes at the glass-walled interrogation room. She shook to stand up, but the cuffs on her wrists have been held back to the screwed-down chair. The light overhead momentarily blinds her, and squinting in strain she spotted an unfamiliar face.

"Whatever it is that was in my room, I'm telling you right now I have no idea what it was doing there or what the hell it even is." Annabelle mumbled, her eyes and head tired and craving for sleep. It was almost a twelve hour car ride to the base, and another hour before being trapped within this room. What she would have given to have some Nyquil after this was blown over.

The interrogator, by her reckoning, dropped a folder down on the table in front of her. He flipped it over, revealing a string of black-and-white photos. Most are blurry, with red El-Marko circling different points of each picture. By a nose-close examination, she discovered most of the photos just street camera shots, all of her taking numerous routes to and from The River Spark.

A shrug, and looked back up to the interrogator. "So what? Do I have to get to work on foot everyday, five miles?"

A photo is slid closer, hidden beneath the pile of folder and papers. Pointing to the circled area, the presenter reveals a shot of her in the window of her room in the café, twiddling the strange metal in her hand. Glowering, she turns away.

"It was just last night. That was the first time I ever saw it. Mr. Maxwell had nothing to do with this." There's an unsettling silence, and she slowly faced the man again, worried. "… Didn't he?"

The door swung open, and the interrogator strode from the room without another word, and purposefully left the photos for Annabelle to grovel over. She heard someone else sit down, but she refused to face him. Judging from the gaze she had on the boots seated in the other chair, she assumed it was male.

"…You seem too young to get into things like this, kid. Don't you think?"

Annabelle sighed, agitated. "I never even knew I was in _such_ an illegal act by working in a café run down in a small town. How was I to know I would get into this?" She sighed again. "Believe me if I knew this would get me in deep shit with the government believe me, I would've bail out."

"What if you were paid well to hide this property?" He pressed, and she could see his hands resting on the table, thumbs twiddling.

She gave no hesitation. With an icy tone, Annabelle finally faced him with a cold, sincere glare. "Not for all the money in the world, _sir_."

The man mused over this, pondering with no sign of actually considering her answer. He had his black hair trimmed down to close cut, forest green uniform nearly black in the dim lit room. His few medals on his right side gleamed in the lamplight on the table, but appeared to be polished further. The general's strong arms could have been reminiscent of a cage fighter, or gladiator of ancient Rome. The stance he stood in his seat gave no demeanor, nor did his blocky-cut face that seemed to darken his outline in the low shadows. His dark eyes didn't waver Annabelle's glare. It was just like how her father would try to demean her; it never worked.

After reading the badge, the so-named General Banner studied her face once more, and leaned his arms fully onto the table before him. His voice was think and grading, like a growl. "It's kinda funny, kid, 'cause I really don't believe much of that story." He raised a brow.

"You don't have to believe it, but it's the truth." Annabelle replied, reclining back into the chair.

Banner seemed unimpressed. "Do you know the penalty for hiding classified government property, kid?" he asked, and moved in slightly closer. "The lowest sentence you could get is half-life sentence jail-time. Be lucky you even get bail."

"Just because you catch _one_ picture of me with a stupid piece of scrap metal, I'm gonna get half my life in jail? Kinda extreme, isn't it? Why not find more proof that I was actually hiding the retarded thing? This accusation is sorta far-fetched, doesn't seem right to me, is all." Annabelle frowned.

The general shrugged, nodding slightly. "I would agree with you, yes. But let's just say this is more extreme then you would come to believe."

"Then help me understand, then, sir." Annabelle said, almost to a demanding tone.

He paused, and looked up at the corner of the ceiling at the small monitor camera. Nodding once, the red recording light went out. Banner faced the teen again, more ease in his eyes. "Whatever I say must not leave your lips out of this room. Got it?"

Blinking once, she nodded.

The general reclined back to a comforting position in his seat, folding his beefy arms with a sigh. He began. "The government has been on high alert for certain plots that could endanger this country,"-shrugging- "but I'm guessing you already knew that. But what I mean by 'plots' are ones that could endanger not just us here in the United States, but the entire planet as a whole.

"It started around ten years ago, maybe a lil' less, in Los Angeles. There was an entire cover-up conspiracy around the idea there had been a major battle that none of the public should be aware of, one too extreme to be settled into their heads."

"Nationwide panic, right?" Annabelle said.

Banner nodded. "Exactly. This battle would have even been a worldwide panic, if they didn't offer to step up and agree to the circumstances of staying out of plain sight."

The girl frowned. "Who?"

"Well that would spoil the surprise, now wouldn't it?" Banner smirked, but was not given one in return. He shifted in his seat. "You a sci-fi kinda person? Science geek?"

Annabelle wasn't catching on, but she simply shrugged. Sure, she was one of the highest grading students in her class, yet she didn't always feel the award in it. Other kids would praise themselves for getting the C average, yet for her, those C's made her sick to her stomach. School was never something Annabelle looked forward to, seeing as that if she didn't have many friends her age, then what was the point of going besides showing off the closet genius she already was? Science _was _one of her strong suits, but most of it was simple memorization and key terms throughout, none of it seemed to make her feel any smarter. Yet how did this relate to her arrest and this strange Los Angeles conspiracy? Like knowing the definition of an atom was gonna pull her out of a lifetime jail sentence.

"Alright, how about the incident over the news a few years back, in Egypt?" Banner tried simpler, hoping she would catch on this time.

Again, a blank expression read over the girl's face.

The general groaned under his breath. Annabelle gave an apologetic shrug. "Ok, I'll just spill it over now. We'll be here all day playing this game…" With a scowl from the teen, Banner pulls out the piece of alien metal from his inside suit pocket. The girl stared as she watched him place it gently atop the stack of photos in front of her. He pointed at it as he spoke. "Do you recognize this metal from anywhere you've 'worked' at?"

Damn, it was a matter of time before the under-the-table jobs at local repair shops caught up with the teen. However agitated and tired, Annabelle shook her head honestly.

"This metal…" he shook his head. "Not from this place, and not from anywhere on Earth."

Annabelle scrunched up her face, confused and partially not convinced. "What do you mean 'not from anywhere on Earth'? It had to come from somewhere or something, right? Else it wouldn't even be here, and I wouldn't be here having this runway conversation with you. I should be in bed right now, dammit!"

"I couldn't agree with you more, kid." Banner admitted, and picked up the alien shard. "However, this didn't come from something…but from some_one_."

Annabelle was unreadable now.

"This came from someone that was there in that cover-up battle in Los Angeles, who was there in the battle at Egypt, and also at the battle of Chicago a year back. Someone who's been here since it all started, who actually started it all in the first place!" There was a pause, and the chill grew so long into the stillness a pin was heard dropping outside. "This…is _alien_ armor. The DNA of a whole other race far from our own world lies in this, kid. This little piece of armor has probably been through more hellfire then any of us could imagine." He pauses again, admiring it as Annabelle sits quietly in shock. His voice softens in distant thought. "God, what stories this little guy could tell…"

"Point being…that's a piece of some alien, like, _robot _or something?" Annabelle murmured in awe and disbelief.

Banner nodded, a smile on his face. "Bingo! Give her a prize, boys." He chuckled, and the interrogator came in again.

Annabelle now had the chance to get a good look at the man's face, without being blinded by the horrendous glare of lamplight. The interrogator had a hard narrow cut face, bleached blonde hair that almost made him seem bald for how well it blended into his pale skin. He stood high over them like a vulture, his worn features seeming him look older then he probably was. His blue suit nearly made him look like a shadow in the room, making Annabelle almost double-take just to see if he was really there. He stared back at her, but neither made an attempt to make a first remark.

"Ah, Sorval, glad you're still here." Banner beamed, but the man made no reply, nor action that he even heard. Sooner then expected, the giant turned and stared at him with a stern frown. The general handed him the file of photos, untidily put back in their place. "Take this back to the document library where it belongs, the kid isn't much for scrap-booking."

Sorval nodded deeply, eying Annabelle from the corner of his gaze. Annabelle shifted uncomfortably, the cuffs rubbing his wrists raw.

Banner seemed to be reading her mind. "But before you go, be a gentleman and take those stupid cuffs off the kid. She's not an animal, you know."

The man nodded again, and set the file down before coming behind Annabelle and unlocking her bounds. As she rubbed as her tender wrists, Sorval silently strode back around, took the file, saluted Banner, and left without another word.

"Don't mind Sorval." The general assured the shaken teen. "He looks like a harsh bastard, but he's got a good head on his shoulders. As you could tell Sorval doesn't say much, but he'll take a bullet for anyone he's in charge under." He eyed her, and leaned in like a conniving man sneaking a secret while others are present. "I have a way you can bail off the jail sentence, and figure out all about this alien stuff."

Annabelle paused in rubbing her abused wrists, and listened intently for the first time since she's been in custody. "You're telling me this _why_?" she mumbled.

"'Cause there's more chance then any to get other younger troops like you out there. Over at a base encampment in Africa, good pay, kept busy, and they're short on repair men. They need younger members to keep up the line of duty."

"But, I'm not-"

"Don't need to be signed up, got it covered for you. All you gotta do is say the word. The works hard, tough, but it'll keep you outta trouble over here in the states."

"Isn't this illegal, though? Shouldn't felons like me be just thrown out without question?"

Banner smirked. "Not when the Secretary of Defense has your back covered for it." He smirked wider seeing Annabelle lean back in her chair with a gape. "Your father knew this would happen to you one day, just not so soon. He wanted you to be the best you were even when he wasn't always there. Says that you staying in that hometown of yours isn't healthy for anybody, and wants you to get out and be the kid he knows you are." He paused, and scooted a paper forward, a documentation and government stamp at the top. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to. Jail is still your other option."

Annabelle was silent, unmoving as she scanned the paper. It had been years since she heard from her father last, half her life almost. She clenched a fist at her side. How _could_ he? She hated her father. He never spoke with her in an actual conversation since she was nearly six. None of the memories she had of her father were great, none real happy. Of course, after winning the election in Boulder, her mother went downhill and into a wonderful pile of alcohol addiction and child abuse.

And where was her father?

Not home.

Why help her now once she gets in danger of government accusations of alien invasions and stealing of government property? Fine time, Annabelle thought. Fine time to say hi to your baby girl again. Neither of the verdicts of her arrest seemed to fit. Was this a way of reaching out to her dad, or him reaching out to her? The very thought of her father doing this by sending her off to work in Africa made her head spin, and made her ground her fingers into her leg.

Yet as she skimmed though the painful memories of what was and to become, Annabelle truly began to consider the offer on the table.

Three minutes went by, and she had not said nor done anything. Banner waited patiently.

Perhaps…she could find him again. Set things right again, and prove her worth by working at the outpost out of country. Surely that would get her dad's attention, get her a new life. Better future then sitting behind some bars, that was for sure.

Yet…the risks still echoed out at her. Could this alien that was missing this piece of armor still be out there, was it possible she could encounter this foreign being and only end up getting killed in the process of proving herself? She had the nasty habit of getting into some sticky situations, but the possible idea of facing a battle-ready alien robot was one she hoped not to experience.

She kept silent.

Banner raised a brow.

With a sigh, Annabelle picked up the pen beside the document and signed her name down below slowly but surely. She pulled back again with a heavy breath, putting her head down on the table as the general took the paper calmly.

The general patted her on the back, making her tense briefly. "Your dad would be proud, kid."

The teen didn't reply.

Banner stood, and nudged her arm to usher her up. They easily exited the room together, Annabelle squinting from the bright light on her unfocused eyes. They passed a few armed suited officials, but only a few regarded them as they headed out into the main rec room.

"Sorval will accompany you to the base camp, along with one of the sergeants." Banner informed her on the way down through the passing desks and techs. Phone rang once or twice through some of his words, annoying Annabelle but managing enough to keep attention to the conversation. "As long as you're good with anything with an engine and any form of mechanics, you'll be good. Don't speak unless spoken too for the first few days; they'll warm up to you later on. Just do as you're told, do it well, and you'll come out just fine." He stops them at the next hallway right of the rec room, a pane of glass for one wall revealing the city outside. He hands a large yellow envelope to the teen, who takes it hesitantly. "Everything you need to get though is in there. Badges, airport tickets, passport, and legal documentation of your work towards the government officials down there are all in this envelope. If you ever feel self-conscious of losing them, just have Sorval look after them for ya. Ok?"

"I, think so. Just, kinda nervous about all this. I don't even know what I'm doing agreeing with this." Annabelle admitted, unease in her gestures and expression.

"Just keep on your toes, and you'll be ok." General Banner advised. "And if you know how to at least hold a handgun, you're good on defending yourself. Wildlife's harsh down there, so keep alert when they send you on scouting missions. Never know what's gonna come around."

Annabelle nodded.

Banner looked around cautiously, and as another official passed he leaned in slightly with voice lowered. "Some of my men have been reporting odd sightings down there, nothing normal from what we have seen in the past. My guessing," he whispered, "it's most likely the alien that ran off after the Chicago battle. He keeps moving about, never stays in one place and attacks only when he spots you. The same alien whose armor we got here." He held up the piece of metal once more, the markings shimmering in the sunlight though the glass.

Shuttering, Annabelle shifted in position. "So…what do I do if I see him?"

"My advice…" Banner warned, his face darkening. "…Run and pray he doesn't find you."

The teen went only slightly pale. Dealing with danger in the town of Crystal Hill was one level of danger she didn't fear facing. Facing a killer alien robot was another danger entirely. The very thought was a rare one that made her shiver.

The general took her hand, and placed the piece in her palm, closing her fingers around it. "You better take it with you, might be useful if he catches you looking for his missing armor." She looked about to argue, but he stopped her. "Don't worry, as long as you don't show it to anyone down outside the base, you can keep it safe as long as you like. Weld it, melt it down, do whatever you like. But get the call from your boss there beforehand."

Again, she nodded.

"You're gonna do just fine, kid, I can see it." Banner nodded approvingly with a friendly smile. He looked up behind Annabelle with a smile. "Ah, Scott. I'm guessing you'll be taking the kid off my hands?"

Annabelle turned. A man stood patiently behind them, ranging the same height of Banner at 6'3ish. He had younger, finely slim looking features, his chocolate colored hair clashing brilliantly with his green eyes. He was just the right level of fit, his shoulders broad in his green military suit. There was a small cut under his lip, but it seemed to have scarred years back to give his complexion a more hardened tone. He seemed to have faced hardship judging by his stance, but seemed to have a good heart behind his solid eyes.

"Kid, I would like to introduce you to your new commanding officer, er, or boss, Sergeant Scott Kandler.

The latter nodded sternly, and looked to Annabelle. "What's your name?" he asked almost in strict demand.

"Annabelle. Annabelle Hutchins, sir." She replied, minding to keep her manners.

"Alright, Annabelle, we leave in five." He nodded once more to Banner. "Good day, General." With a salute to the officer, he gestured for Annabelle to come beside him.

Obeying, she stood alongside Kandler, and bowed her head once back to Banner. "Thank you, sir. And, if you ever run into that guy who brought me in, tell him sorry about what I did to his nose." She smirked, like a cat that ate the canary.

Banner chuckled. "No problem, kid. And you're welcome. Take care, you hear?" Once she turned, Kandler escorted her down the hall from him. He sighed under his breath. "God, keep that kid safe." He headed back down the other end of the hallway. "It's all she's gonna have."


	3. Chapter 2

Neither Annabelle, nor Kandler, nor the ever silent Sorval said anything on the flight to their destination. The teen tried to develop small talk between the two, but they would always be dropped flat like a stone in water. Sorval was like trying to have a conversation with a wall, while Kandler seemed to have the answers already to mind without much care in thought. It felt she was the only abnormal human being on the flight, one being with two demeaning-looking military escorts on either seat beside her, standing ready to break anyone's neck who dared to talk to either of them.

Annabelle tried to draw her attention from the two by skimming through the few magazines in the seat pouch, and trying to flip a coin into a reusable plastic cup at different distances. However once she grew to some level of annoyance, either man would snag the magazine away of stuff the coin in his pocket. She would mumble some small insult, and swallow the little pride she had left before slouching in silence.

After awhile, she would pull out the alien piece of armor and inspect it curiously and partially out of boredom. She would trace the markings with a finger, and once might try and doodle them on her napkin. Yet whenever one other passenger would try and investigate her strange object, they would only meet the cold warning gaze of Sorval. Within the first few minutes, no soul dared to spy on the girl again.

Another twelve hours to go.

Had she made a mistake? Was this the wrong decision to choose, going out of country and risking her neck in some wild desert of a country? Perhaps jail was the better option, better there then being stuck between two statues of cold-stoned men in suits.

God, the things she did to please someone she barely even knew.

-X-

Annabelle didn't really remember when she fell asleep, but by her reckoning it was somewhere between verbally insulting Sorval over Florida, and telling Kandler to go jump in a ditch somewhere in the mid-Atlantic. She stretched in the little seat space she had, and peered pass Sorval to stare outside at the glaring sun and desert land far below. Sure there were a few trees, but not that it changed any of her opinion of her decision of coming in the first place.

"Are we ever there yet?" she grumbled, rubbing the heels of her palms in her eyes.

"We get there when we get there." Kandler informed emotionlessly.

She sat up further in her chair, hoping to somehow have a decent come back with a better height ratio. "Well, are we at least over Africa? There was, like, no specification on where in Africa I'm going."

He glanced merely at her. "Don't worry yourself about it. We're getting you there even it means dragging you there."

Annabelle groaned, smacking the undeserving armrests as she dropped her arms agitatedly. "Can't I have at least ONE straight answer around here?" she hissed.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"Pretty NO."

"You're an ass.'

"And you're a nuisance."

Annabelle went back to her moping.

As the plane began its decent, it seemed the two escorts made more interaction with Annabelle then they ever had the whole flight there. They had her put on her gray military sweater given by the general, hood up. They gave small gestures and instructions on where and how to get off to airport: stick close to them, and say nothing. It seemed unnecessary to the teen, but she wasn't about to argue or make a run the minute she left the plane. She could deal with them for a little while longer.

She kept her head down the whole way. Thought the airport security, though the parking lot, and though the bumpy jeep ride out into the desert. She felt eyes of a local staring daggers into her back, but she paid no mind.

Annabelle was practically boiling alive in the sweater during the drive, the heat sizzling the inside cab and roasting her insides. Sweat built on her forehead and dripped down the back of her neck and into her shirt, sticking to her uncomfortably. She was given no instruction to remove it, so she bore though it even if she died of heat stroke.

There was a tap on her shoulder, and she looked up at Sorval, who gestured at her sweater. Not even hesitating, she ripped the sweater straight off over her head and on the floor of the jeep. With a nod of thanks, she looked back down again to falsely admire her shoes.

The jeep ride was more of an ice breaker then before, being that she was actually allowed to interact with her escorts in a actual humanly manner. Kandler was still rather rough with his answers, but he gained enough admiration of Annabelle to give her a small measure of respect to talk. He would talk mostly about the few assignments out of country he had, and battles he witnessed and shed blood for. Yet nothing of his family came up amongst the ramble of words, and Annabelle made the smart choice to not bring it up. He looked about ready to bite her head off when she mentioned the word 'parent'.

Once she would hear Sorval humming a song quietly to himself, a song she never heard before. But it was soft and beautiful it was as if she knew it all her life. Sorval never spoke a word, but he was at least giving his sense of regard by listening to Annabelle speak. She felt it rude of her to keep talking, thinking he may want to say something in return. But the silent soldier seemed content enough in just listening to her, and gave her all the attention he could muster. She wanted to mention the song he was previously humming, but he seemed out of mood to speak of it. Big surprise.

Annabelle would grow quiet after some time, and watch the landscape fly by beyond the bumbling jeep. A dry grassy and stone based world was mainly all she saw, maybe once glancing up to see Mount Kilimanjaro in the distance. An antelope pranced alongside the jeep for a short moment of the trip, amusing the teen via smile. Vultures circled hungrily overhead, and she frowned.

"Those are alot of vultures for one body. Why do you think there's so many?" Annabelle questioned out of curiosity.

"'Cause it's near Decepticon Ridge." The driver answered from up front, not looking from the road in order to dodge a couple potholes.

"Whoa, what ridge?"

"Decepticon Ridge." Kandler repeated for the driver. He put a hand up against the roof of the cab to steady the harsh rocking of the jeep. "The locals and troops out here called it that after the attack in Chicago, and the Decepticon leader fled here and sulked around that ridge for some time. Anyone who went near got slaughtered, and when we tried to call in the 'experts', neither we nor them could ever locate him." He looked out at the vulture circle above. "He'll go back there once in awhile, wandering and cause a bit of havoc of terrorizing locals who take the roads nearby, then leave again. We take that time to collect the bodies, and see who else went missing that week before."

"How many have been killed over there?" she asked obliviously.

The sergeant shrugged. "Can't say for certain. That bastard's most likely killed more then we found, so there's no telling how many casualties throughout by him." He grabbed a wet cloth from the cooler under his seat, and draped it on the back of his neck. "But with the amount we have found so far, he's killed probably near two hundred, at the least."

The girl felt her stomach go up into her throat. "two…hundred?"

"Give or take a few." The driver piped in, braking for a local shambled bus to drive by. "And it's not bad enough, saying he's been here for only a year."

"Just one year and he's killed that many people?"

"It's not much of a surprise, really." Another soldier, Carlsbad, added while blowing his blonde hair out of his face. His voice hung a strong Australian accent as he remarked. "He's a cold hearted machine. Probably built to destroy and kill without thought back where he came from."

"Really?" the driver frowned. "I thought I overheard some guy from NEST mention that one of the 'bots said he came from some underground gladiator city, Kaon or something. Fought everyday of his life until he became Decepticon warlord and tired to destroy life on every planet he came across."

"Either way," Carlsbad replied. "I think there's just more background to this guy that neither those 'bots or NEST are telling anybody. I'm pretty sure he didn't start killing the moment he came to life, right?"

"Guess so. But I wouldn't be too sure." The driver agreed smugly after a moment of thought.

"We can't say for certain." Kandler said. "The only way we could ever figure out his real story is if we actually asked him. However, I'm certain you would be dead before you could even open your mouths."

"True," Carlsbad mused. "This is why I'd send in Marcus to talk to him first."

"Hey, shut up!" the driver Marcus shot back, scowling. "I'd like to see you get a word outta him, you slimy prick."

"I love you too, man." Carlsbad snickered.

Annabelle hung back off the exchange of laughs about such a horrible thing: a giant killer alien warlord robot killing innocent people for no apparent reason. There was nothing funny about death. She accepted the thought of dying, yet she believed there was no reason to mock about.

She stared down at the floor of the cab again, and kept it there the rest of the way. The quiet teen banged her head a few times on the roof of the jeep, but nothing fazed her this time. She was in her own little world now.

-X-

"Home sweet home, kid. We're here."

Annabelle mumbled to herself as Carlsbad shook her awake. She could blurrily see Sorval grabbing her bag from outside strapped atop the jeep, and Kandler waiting impatiently behind him. She rolled her eyes once. Was this still real life?

Staggering a bit, Carlsbad helped usher Annabelle out of the jeep and onto solid, steady ground. Sorval handed her the backpack, and she slung it lazily onto her back, shifting uneasily under the sudden weight. It seemed lighter then expected, but she managed to keep standing.

"A bit too heavy for Sleeping Beauty, eh?" Carlsbad chuckled.

Annabelle held her tongue, but just scowled in determination.

"You boy's get, we have to get the kid somewhere without you distracting her." Kandler ordered. There were a few farewell pat-on-the-backs for Annabelle as Carlsbad and Marcus departed. Huffing under his breath at the men's' attitudes, he brings Annabelle to his side, and Sorval silently at her other flank. "Don't mind those two, they're the jesters of the squad. They're really not that all bad, just don't let their jokes get to you."

The girl simply nodded, looking down as they walk.

"So, kid," Kandler began. "Welcome to Fox 9 Outpost 85."

The three entered through the high fenced gateway, given their flashed passes and curt inspections of heavily armed guards. The rusted-brown barbed gate slid away and slowly opened to a whole new world of hell for Annabelle.

This place made jail look like the Marriott.

Up ahead of them fifty yards out was a massive work and construction hanger, jeeps and workers of all kinds moving about busily around it and inside like a honey bee hive. The building looked worn, rusty brown and drab gray, but the structure appeared strong in stature and proud to stand against anything. Off to the north of the Main Hanger, there was a domed cylindrical building, used as the outpost armory. The left side of the building scarred, it looked feebler then the Main Hanger. Alongside ironically located is the experimental lab and washhouse. There was an open fenced area to park the jeeps and around a dozen tanks and ATV's, which was only opened by strict or permitted personnel. Jets and cargo planes land at the back of the outpost on a miniature runway, and to Annabelle's perspective which is a little to close for comfort near the Armory. The Barracks were located west of the Main Hanger, four buildings neatly organized for both gender and rank: men, women, high rank men, and high rank women. And lastly, the shooting range and training arena was toward the Barracks, fitted into a courtyard connecting the four buildings. Thankfully, the shooting range was directed toward the large expanse of desert instead of the living quarters.

No area of Outpost 85 looked promising, and young Annabelle was beginning to second guess herself once more. She wasn't expecting a luxury hotel, but she wasn't expecting a post-apocalyptic base either.

Well, she thought, I'm too far from home to run. And even if I do run, I got a giant robot to worry about running into. Nope, no turning back now on what you chose to do, Anna. No turning back now.

Sorval lead the pondering teenager into her barrack, and watched her from the doorway as she put her stuff away just enough to be found when she got back. Men and women stared and scowled as she passed, with some slamming shoulders with her as she went by. None threw any words, fearing the stony gaze of Sorval protectively beside her. She felt like an ass, having such a constantly dangerous stance of a bodyguard, knowing he wasn't going to help her get along with these men and women any better then now.

Annabelle turned to Sorval once they were out in the courtyard. "Sorval, can I ask you to do something for me? I mean, you don't have to do it now, but sometime will you do it?"

The silent bodyguard stared at her with his dark eyes, but inclined his head in affirmation.

"I'm thinking, with you around all the time…and don't get me wrong, I think you're doing a phenomenal job of watching over me. But, I'm afraid the more you hang around me, the rest of the guys 'round here aren't gonna deal with me as I'm hoping they would. The best way I believe they can warm up to me easier is if you aren't around as much." She bites the inside of her cheek. "Do…you understand? I'm not trying to offend you, really I'm not, I just hope you see what I think would be best."

Sorval didn't move for the longest time, she swore he didn't even blink throughout this time. She felt unease keep up her spine.

He placed a strong hand on her shoulder, one big enough to crush her head like a grape. He looked into her, rubbed her shoulder in a way of comfort, and gave a rare instance. He smiled soft. To Annabelle's relief, it was also a smile of understanding.

"When I'm ready, alright?" she asked.

Sorval put a fist to his heart, and dipped his head to confirm.

She smiled back. "Thank you, Sorval. It means a lot." She nods back toward the hanger. "C'mon, I bet they're waiting to kick my ass right now. Let's not disappoint em."

The bodyguard nodded, and the two strode on with high heads.

-X-

There was a line of high rank officers before Annabelle, looking her over while she studied them. The one to the left was Carlsbad, who winked at her, yet not in a perverted sense, just a teasing-friendly act. The center officer was named Officer Jacob Williams, a strong black man that looked like a beast of a man, but with a close black beard and kind brown eyes. Some were mentioning on the way in that this man could rip a man's head clean off his shoulders, but did Annabelle believe this looking at him? Yes she did. Finally, the other officer was a woman with pixie-cut red hair, and strong yet fine cut body, like a Greek goddess. This was Officer Amy Scott, a senior in the fields of Africa. Had she seen this Decepticon leader yet, Annabelle hoped to find out, but didn't want to press the subject.

Kandler had appropriately introduced them all to the teen, and a heavy weight fell slowly off her head. Then with a whip of her short hair, Scott stepped forward.

"It appears I have been assigned as your commanding officer while you're working here. Hopefully you can keep up, I usually talk fast." She informed with a mild tone

Annabelle smirked with an understanding shrug. "Don't worry, I hear good and do good."

The officer tugged a doubtful smile at the corner of her lips. "We'll see." She faces Kandler beside the girl. "I'll go introduce her to the junkies at the shop. Perhaps you can go report her in to the senior chief."

"I'm not as slow as you think I am, Miss Scott. I have the kid covered until she signs the hell out of this dust bowl."

"Oh come now, sergeant," the officer smirked. "We like to make the job sound fun on the first day. Like instead of 'the dust bowl', we prefer to call it 'the sandbox'."

Kandler frowned, and then nodded to Annabelle. "If you need anything, report to Officer Scott, not me. You're no longer my problem…for now."

"Could I ask what else you have to do beside watch my ass? That seems to be everyone's job since I got here." Annabelle remarked.

Scott laughed. "I think I'm gonna grow on this kid. She's got more of a sense of humor then the men around here." She smacks the teen playfully on the back, making her yelp briefly.

"Sure, but you gotta wait and see if she's got the backbone to survive around here." Kandler coldly pointed out.

The officer's smile faded, and placed a hand on her hip. "You shouldn't worry about us girls around here, sergeant. If she doesn't have one yet, I'll make sure she gets one before she leaves."

"If anything, throw her out at 'Con Ridge if you can't stand her."

"Hmm." She pondered, tapping her chin with a side-glance to Annabelle.

The teen glares down the two. "Oh, quit it. I know you guys wouldn't do that to a kid, and I wouldn't have been offered to come here if I couldn't handle it, right?" They just look over her, and she snaps her gaze between them. "…you, don't throw someone to Decepticon Ridge if you think they can't make it, do you?"

"Sometimes as a prank, but we always make sure it's the time when he's not around." Scott explained. She saw Annabelle pale slightly. "Oh, come now, we won't do it to you now… maybe some other time." The officer turns to Kandler, and salutes him. "Until tomorrow, sir."

Kandler returns the salute, nods once to Annabelle, and strides out.

"Meh, he's a bit of a hard-ass, but he's got a good heart." Scott told Annabelle. "Be lucky you got me instead of Williams. He'd beat and work you 'til you can't even remember to breathe without his order.

"Williams? Really? But he seemed kinda co-"

"Never judge by what you assume, kid." Scott advised, her blue eyes narrowed sternly. "That kind of thinking will get you killed out in the field. Best you listen to what you're instincts tell you, and act by what you know. Make sense?"

"Yes, Mame."

The officer visibly cringed, teeth clenched. "Don't, call me that. I hate being called that. Just call me 'Scott' or 'sir', alright? Got it straight? Get it, got it, good. Let's go."

"Wait, wha-?"

"Told you I talk fast sometimes." Scott reminded, and shuffled Annabelle alongside her. "Now come on, you'll need to see what and who you're working with around here. Be kinda silly if you didn't, right?"

Annabelle shrugged. "I guess so."

The officer cocked a brow. "You guess? Heh, you're an odd one, kid, I'll give you that. But as long as you keep a level head on any impending danger, you'll be just fine."

"It's weird, a lot of people have been telling me that the entire time I've been here." said Annabelle.

"It's 'cause we want to keep you on the right track, have you hit the ground running, you know?" the girl nods. "Believe me, it's best people keep reminding you. Because if you're out in the desert alone to defend yourself against natives, beasts, or rogue alien robots, it will just you and your head that's gonna keep you alive." She faces Annabelle, lifting up her chin to look her in the eye. "You seem like a smart kid. I'd hate to see something like you getting killed in the desert for some foolish reason. Guys around here will treat you like shit, but just roll with the punches. You get down, get back up. Once it nails down to it, everyone around here will take a bullet for you. Never forget that."

Annabelle swallows, but before she can reply she is lead into the deafening room of loud maintenance and repair work. She finds herself in the repair and construction shop, jeeps and numerous other mechanical necessities tossed about on the floor and steel worktables. Two men are working on repairing the engine of a blown jeep, while another is welding down and resettling a jammed AK-47.

Scott come sot the side door, and yanks down the blaring stereo and blowing fans. The workers turn with angered looks and shouts. "Listen up, boys! You got a new recruit to help you round here, make her welcome and do whatever you wish with her."

"Oy, I know what we can do wit her!' shouts one working on the jeep, with crazed blonde hair caked with grimy black oil. "'ow 'bout take 'er someplace outta the way of us!"

The other shook a wrench in the air as he called out, still under the jeep cab. "We don't need a stupid kid to baby-sit around here, we got all the help we can get, and we can handle ourselves."

"I can take whatever mechanical issue you guys got, I may be a girl but I know my way around some busted metal." Annabelle shouted back, determined. Scott smirked off to the side.

The man welding the weapons faces her, his black short-cut hair smeared to the side, and sets his goggles on his forehead to reveal green eyes. "You know yourself around a weapon, kid?"

She nodded.

"How about any sort of vehicle? Jeep, tank, ATV, the works?"

Again, she nodded.

He thought and looked her over, approaching the girl and walked around her a few times in an inspecting gesture. He lifted her arm, and felt the muscle inside, and then jabbed quick at her side. She winced a few times, but never in pain, only in surprise. He chuckled, and wiped his hands down on his pants. "Screw the other boys there, you're good in my book." He holds out a decently clean hand to shake. "Name's Garret, Garret Rochester. Those suckers up there are Ben and Low-Ry."

"I'm tellin' ya, we don't' need a kid 'round here ta slow us down." Low-Ry argues.

"She not coming anywhere near my baby, Gar'!" Ben shouts agitatedly back. "She touches my Loraine it'll be her head in the trash compactor!"

Garret shakes his head, and with a simple hand gesture tells the others where to stick their smart-ass remarks. "Those guys are like toddlers, just ignore them one second and they go into a temper tantrum." The other two men shout random mixes of curses and wise remarks, and Garret just chuckles. "I'll take her from here, Amy." He says to the awaiting officer.

"I know you'll keep her busy, Gar'. She'll need it around here." She addressed the teen once more. "Head to the barracks once the guys tell you to. You might be in here late, but just keep working and don't turn down anything they tell you to do. These guys are your bosses now." She nods once. "Be good, kid. I don't wanna come back to clean up what's left of you."

Once Scott is gone, Garret smacks his hands together and turns to where Annabelle was last, but finds she already moved over under the jeep cab with an agitated Ben. He just chuckles to himself as the new kid begins to fix the one thing that took Ben two hours to find and repair, which only takes her five minutes.

Things were bound to get interesting around here, he mused, very interesting.

-X-

"Just keep the lead pressure valve on the second setting, and crank the torque wrench counter-clockwise until the oil flies up the secondary pipe. And once it does it should purr like a kitten."

Annabelle felt like if anyone was being taught around, it was the junkies themselves. Her simple methods she had done at the local repair shops back home proved her worthy in the hardship eyes of Ben and Low-Ry. Soon, both guys were swarming her with ideas and crunch-time methods to fix and build faster projects. Garret, who seemed to be the ringleader of the shop, would just watch from a distance like a parent to his kids. Whilst Annabelle was the youngest of the guys, she felt like the older sister around the junkies. It made her feel wanted, needed, and just plain useful.

It was near dark when the alarm sounded.

Everyone gathered outside each of their stations to watch the gates open for the med jeep roll steadily into the base, and the gates close safely behind them. Only the power searchlights along the roof of the hanger illuminate the scene, while darkness clings all around like a shadow. Annabelle watches beside the junkies as the lead officers come, and spots them unloading what appears to be a body. Unfortunately she is too far away to get a good look at the victim, and listens to the murmurs among the crowds. They set the body down in the center of the base courtyard, and Annabelle recognizes Kandler and Carlsbad bend down and flip the top of the body cover. Carlsbad is frozen stiff, before he forces himself to turn away, and dashes off into the crowd. Kandler drops his head briefly, and stands before nodding to the med crew, who cover the body once more and carry it off into the morgue area of the med barrack.

Kandler turns to the now silent crowd of troops, and pulls out a megaphone from the med jeep behind him. He clicks the activation before speaking out. "My fellow troops, men and women…we have had another casualty." There is an eerie silence. "The Decepticon leader and rogue alien murderer, Lord Megatron, has attacked near Portman's Rock." There is a loud array of disbelief and shock among the crowd, but he soon quiets them all once more. "Yes, he is steadily drawing closer our position. However no one can have a reason to ignore that he was not a problem in the beginning, and that he is still one now. From now on, every scout brings a partner, keep heavily armed, and no one leave the base without consent from me or the other three head commanders. Return to your posts, soldiers, we will inform of the situation as it is confirmed. Thank you." He turns off the megaphone, and soon all troops part ways to reluctantly head back to work.

Annabelle races over to the commanders without thought, and spots Sorval in the crowd. As she approaches the officers, she gasps when Sorval grabs her around the waist and holds her back.

"Sorval, let me go. I need to speak with them now, please." Annabelle was barely above begging, but the bodyguard held her firmly.

Scott was the one to force Sorval away from her. "If she wishes to speak with us, then there is no reason to physically hold her from that. Keep that in mind next time."

He dipped his head in apology, and then repeated to Annabelle.

"So what is it you need, kid?" Scott asked.

The girl took a deep breath, knowing the result of the question she's about to ask won't be a pleasant one.

"Garret informed me that you we're low on scouts. And if it isn't too much for me as a kid to ask, I would like to offer becoming a scout as a side job here."

The officers stared at one another, then to her once more.

Kandler frowned almost darkly. "…Rochester didn't tell you that."

She shook her head. "No, really he did. He said how low we seemed on scouts, and that he though we should have more around now that this Decepticon is coming so close to base. He can't offer himself since he doesn't really rely on the stealth of the missions, so he suggested someone like me try."

"Kid, scouting is the most treacherous job you can take here." Williams said, crossing his bulking arms. "It takes gut-will and skill to know your way around the desert and grasslands; else you'll end up as target practice before sundown. You're just a kid; we can't risk you putting yourself in a professional position."

"I'm not just a kid, sir." Annabelle refuted back. "I know my way around weapons, around using the landscape to my advantage, I know it all. I did it all the time back home, hell when I got lost in the woods for a week I managed to survive without as much as a bruise. I swear I will make it though this assignment." Their expressions proved unsatisfied. "…Ok, send me on a night-watch to Portman's rock and a hundred yards from Decepticon's Ridge, tonight. If I come back tomorrow I will prove I can make it though scouting. And if I don't come back, well…you will be able to have proved me wrong."

There was a silent discussion, whilst Kandler and Scott looked to only each other.

"You know we don't believe much of any of this, right kid? You go without so much as a hunting knife course you're good as dead." Scott advised. "Just…do you know what you're doing? It's not some playground out there. This is real life, kid."

"Why does it matter?" Annabelle replied. "I can handle myself, ok? I'm ready for whatever."

"Best you just stay in the shops where you belong." Kandler answered icily. "A kid going out near Decepticon's Ridge is a suicide mission. The only thing we'll find left of you is some vultures pecking what's left of your eyes out."

"One way to find out, right?" Annabelle said.

The sergeant made no reply, but there was no escaping the darkening in his eyes.

Everything Annabelle had said that moment had been a lie. She felt like a stupid fool for saying she could prove herself too highly, and knew deep down she will most likely die within the first few minutes of leaving. She would be coward. A stupid, insane, selfish, and inconsiderate fool and coward, that's what she will be. She was well aware of the possibilities, but after watching the body being dropped onto the base, the horrid silence, and the raw emotion throughout, she felt not like standing by as she always had. She was a part of this just like anyone else, and she should deserve to pull the same amount of weight to show it.

Death was the highest possibility, but if dying proved she was not just a stupid, follower of a child, then so be it.

The officers faced her, and she stood as tall as she could muster.

The decision was made, and she nearly fainted at the very thought.

She would scout tonight, alone, toward Decepticon's Ridge.

Mission: survive until morning.


	4. Chapter 3

Starting Time: 9:00PM

The teen mumbled to herself as she packed her survival bag within the barracks. She would spit a curse to her stupidity as she would check the clips, or shove in another item into her pack, or just plain think about the idiotic assignment she put upon herself to accomplish.

Survive until morning, she thought, it's impossible. I'm the biggest idiot this side of the planet, going up against a bone yard of killer robot victims and most likely run into him altogether.

Perhaps the officers knew that this Decepticon was there, since they never alerted her of his location. Was he near Decepticon's Ridge, or was he off somewhere else like the junkies mentioned? Maybe he was still hanging around Portman's Rock? God, she didn't even know what she agreed to. Maybe this was all just a ploy to get her out of the picture. Yes, maybe those officials want a clean, hands-free way of getting the kid off their hands and not be blamed for her death. The only thing they would be charged with is letting her go out alone in the first place. Still, it seemed intrudingly unfair.

Annabelle sat down a moment, flopping back atop her makeshift cot. It squeaked under her weight, and she let out a sigh. She stared up at the cracked and plaster-tiled ceiling for what seemed like the longest minute in eternity. Something bumped her hand, and she glanced down to see the piece of alien armor. Picking it up and hovering it over her face, Annabelle admired the continuously strange object, mesmerized that pretty soon she may face the owner of this armor fragment. She groaned, and shoved the piece in her pocket with distaste. Standing up again, Annabelle slipped on her dark cameo bullet-proof vest and black scouting uniform. She swung the pack over her shoulder, her M-40 on the other, and slid her knife and pistol into their appropriate holsters.

She turned as she was shoving on her goggles and hood over her head, and stopped seeing Sorval and the junkies standing in the doorway, watching her with mixed emotions.

Annabelle sighed, and checked her mapping as a way to not face them. "If you guys are here to make me bail out of this, forget it. I agreed to do it myself, so I'll face the consequence."

"Sure." Said Low-Ry. "That is since the consequence involves ya getting killed in the end."

"Don't do this, kid." Ben warned. "I've seen this 'Con before, and he ain't gonna be an easy one to run from. He'll have you stomped under his big metal foot in a heartbeat. Faster then you could even scream."

"I don't care." She replied evenly.

Garret stepped forward. "Well you should, kid." he lectured harshly. "Kids like you shouldn't be off doing stupid stuff like this. Not even the heavy battle buffs would do this mission."

"Well glad to make them feel like even bigger idiots."

"Do you not hear us, kid?" he exclaimed. "Pull out of this while you still can!"

She whipped around to glare at him, nose to nose. "I'm going, and none of you are stopping me."

"And I'm going to tell you that you're not going."

"What, all of a sudden you're my dad now?" she growled. "Well do me a favor and knock it off with the fatherly shit."

"If your dad was here seeing this he would tell you the same thing we are." Ben piped in for his partner's support.

"My father wouldn't give a damn." She hissed, her gaze firing between them. "He never gave a damn. He didn't when I came home crying from a bully at school, he wasn't there when I suffered though a few hardass boyfriends, he was never there since my sixth fucking birthday. And he didn't care one bit, as I sat crying on my knees in the doorway as he drove off and left us behind, and have his seven year old daughter with a distraught mom to fend for herself!"

None of them said anything. They just stared with soft emotion.

Annabelle's head was down, looking back at the painful memories, her voice lost and quiet. "And…just left her. So she always kept wondering…what she did wrong. Why he would just leave like that, and never come back or hear from again…" she paused, her eyes watering. "Was it something I did, could I have done something different to make him stay?" She looked away at the wall, and shook her head slow. "No. No there wasn't any other way. He simply didn't care..."

Garret was silent. "Kid…" he sighed. "…this isn't a way either. Doing this won't make him come back to you. I'm, well, we are trying to protect you. Everyone here's trying to protect you…mostly from yourself. I may not be your dad, kid…but if I have to act like one to keep you thinking straight then so be it."

Annabelle was silent, and then her scowl returned. "Then let me go…dad."

He was dumbfounded, and slightly desperate. "Annabelle, wi-"

"Go on, leave me alone! I don't want to see you guys anymore! Go, alright!" she shouted, and shoved past them. Not even Sorval held her back, just watching her storm off with emotion swirling in his gaze.

"One of us has gotta go after her." Ben said. "She'll get killed."

Garret came back along side them, watching the teen march outside. "If that Megatron is still alive, and tried to stop him ourselves…she will be."

-X-

As Annabelle stood outside the gate, she checked her watch. 9:12 it read. Not the best way to start an all-night scout, but it is well enough time to head out and prove her stuff.

Looking back at the gate just as it shut closed, she sighs deep and long. She ignores the few shouts of guards at the gate patrol, saying and making bets that she'll die in all the ways imaginable once she finds the Decepticon. However that was the main ideal to avoid: finding him. As long as she avoided the alien's tracks all together, then she would return without so much as a twig in her hair.

The hike was long, and every little pound in her pack seemed to slow her every inch of the trek. The dirt and dusty gravel crushed and rolled beneath every step beneath her boots. Keeping a decent measure of safety, she stayed along the road until it parted nearly three miles from the outpost.

A huff escaped her, pondering which way to turn. The Decepticon could be waiting somewhere down either path, just waiting to splat her into juicy human chunky salsa. The picket sheet metal signpost was of no help. Neither end said Decepticon's Ridge or Portman's Rock. She assumed this was a warning sign for the locals of the various wildlife, and was of no use to her except for cover from weapons fire. Sighing once more, looking down either trail, she turned left toward Mount Kilimanjaro.

The forest of twisted trees and dried shrubbery began to thin out the further she went, now spreading out into open grassland and dirt mounds. It was nearly eight more miles before the trail finally disappeared into nothing but thick savannah. Annabelle groaned, and checked her map and watch. The map was no help, just alerting her once again that it was not any readable location. The watch blandly read 10:33, not even halfway through the night yet.

What if she turned back? This place was a dead end, so perhaps if she went down the other path back toward the fork. Well, she would have to report something or other, and perhaps scanning new location would be enough for a little sense of praise when she returned.

Or if she returned.

She kicked at a small stone, and with a shifting of the pack on her shoulders, Annabelle pressed on into the untamed grassland.

-X-

The earth's star has set once more, for the three-hundredth and eighty-seventh time.

Yes, I have been counting every day and night since my run from Sentinel's death, every day of my new life of hiding amongst this dirtball of a planet.

I hiss as I look over myself. This worthless earth vehicle mode I obtained shone for the first time what I truly was within. By claws are still covered with the human bodily fluids of those foolish insects who dared to give away my existence. The smell and sight of flesh blood on me is disgusting, yet I never bothered to rid any of it. This cloth drawn over my helm is the only crown I shall ever gain in my useless life, hiding my face in shame.

I lie here in this Primus-forsaken dead land, my little excuse of a base sitting in the middle of nowhere. Yet solitude is the one thing keeping me alive, so I shall remain here, out of sight and detection.

Only two hatchlings remain, weak but have pulled though the worst. Sustenance for them has grown slim, and without Energon they will surely perish within another earth month. Death will come for them soon, but not tonight.

Igor hasn't talked in months, which is much more of a relief then any. He will die soon as well, but I admit I won't miss that pitiful nuisance.

Misery…that is the one thing I have felt the year I've been hiding in the shadows. The thought of dread, the pain I suffer more everyday, only the thoughts of death are slowly killing me. I crave to rid of my pain, but death I fear. I know what is to come. No, I will live…I will live.

I growl deeply as I shift to sit up, my joints creaking and squealing in stress and agony. My head burns constantly, the wound on my right side never repaired and only getting increasingly worse. Nothing and no one could repair me now, I refuse it. The elements add to my torture. My cloth hood only covers my wounds, but will never heal them. Every day and every night, I feel more of me leaving this beaten shell of a body.

It won't be long now…

…

A familiar scent is carried on the wind…

HUMAN.

I stand as fast as my body will allow, and growl out to cause the ground to quake beneath me. My cannon appears from the subspace within my arm, and I clench my claws as I narrow my gaze out into the distance. They will not escape my sights, no; they shall not escape from my wrath.

…

…

…

Something runs off to the east of my sights. I snarl.

The insect tries to hide from me. How intriguing. It shall make it more interesting.

I take aim toward his position, and I can see the camouflaged human glaring back with puny weapon aimed back. I grin my fangs, grinding them with growing tension. I shall take my time with this one.

He does not fire, only stares back in defiance.

…he comes to mock me.

I growl, and fire a shot a few meters from his position. Just a warning shot, and he will repent.

He doesn't. He didn't even flinch.

I frown, and rumble deep from my chest.

Something's not right.

He fires his weapon, but not at me, but skyward. It bursts a bright red light in the air. It was a warning beacon.

I roar out, and charge. I ignore the horrendous pain shooting through my systems, and focus only on the act of crushing this insect.

A blast of pain strikes me in the back, and I cry out in a roar. I stagger to a knee, and glare behind me.

There is nothing there, but the hatchlings are calling out in distress. Igor is blabbering again, hastily.

There is a flash in the distance, and a projectile vanishes briefly in the dark sky.

I snarl, and push to my feet and stagger to the side just enough to avoid another shot. The blast alters my vision only for a moment, but pain fires up my leg.

I'm crippled, so I begin to drag myself away while firing back for cover. Primus why must I be so weak, and die so pathetically? Die by the hands of a few tiny humans?

Another shot strikes my shoulder, and it forcefully flips me onto my back. I roar again in agony and rage.

They're toying with me.

Just like I have done to my enemies for so many millennia.

I try to stand, but my body refuses.

There is the sound of fleeing human footfalls, and the weapon driving away.

I understand now…

They did not come to kill me…but to have me die slowly in suffering.

The humans left me alone to die.

The hatchlings are still crying out, and Igor is as well. Their sounds seem distant.

Well, there's no use fighting it…

I offline my optics.

I felt it was not the night…but once again, I am proved wrong.

-X-

Annabelle heard the missile fire miles off, and the unearthly roars that sent shivers up her spine. She started in a jog, but once the noises grew to a near deafening tone, she began to sprint. Staggering once or twice with the weight on her back, but nothing stopped her as she broke a trail though the waist-high grass.

Up ahead, someone raced past her. She nearly slams into him, and he stares back as he catches his breath.

"What happened, you ok?" Annabelle asked, worried. "I heard gunfire, what's happened?"

The man dropped his mask, and it was a local that she saw in town when she landed at the airport. He shakes his flare-gun with glory. "We got him, that's what happened. We got the bastard!"

"Who, the Decepticon?" she could hardly believe it.

He nodded hastily and proud, grinning. "You bet! Gave him a taste of his own medicine, we did!"

"Wait, are you sure he's dead? What if he gets back up?" Annabelle wondered.

"Oh no worries, kid." The local assured while waving a hand, dismissive. "For how weak he was to begin with, he ain't getting up this time."

Annabelle was dumbstruck. The Decepticon was actually dead, they finally got him! She had nothing to worry about now, just cruise around until morning. It was too good to be true.

Yet, the haunting thought dwindled. There could still be the possibility of him getting back up, and more hell-bent then ever before. That's the last thing anyone needed around here. She had to make sure he was dead and gone, to prove to herself and the members of Outpost 85.

"Where is he?" she demanded.

"Geez, you sure do ask a lot of questions, don't you?" the man chuckled, and then nodded his head back toward the mountain. "About four miles that way, can't miss him. Why, gonna tag em and bag em?' he smirked.

"Maybe, but I have other ideas too. Why didn't you bag him yourself?"

"Gotta report to the boss first." He explained. "No worries, he'll still be there tomorrow."

"Cool enough, but I'll go see for myself." Annabelle replied, and nodded before running said way. "Thanks, dude."

"No problem!" he called back as she ran off. "And if you nab some of his armor, sell some extra for me, will ya?'

She just waved a hand over her shoulder as she went in reply, and hopped down a slope out of sight.

-X-

The land grew vaster with grass hills and soil mounds among the few dried, twisting trees, and the moon hanging above lit the landscape with a milky glow. But something was unnatural about the place, Annabelle noticed.

It seemed far too quiet.

When she first began her scouting journey, there was the chirping of crickets and hooting of birds overhead. None of that was heard now, only the eerily soft gusts of wind that made the grass whip around the teen as she trekked on.

The sound of groaning metal made her gasp, and the teen picked up pace. She rounded a cluster of twisted foliage, and darted back behind seeing a shape nearly twenty yards out. Eyes wide and alert, she peered back around, and watched for movement.

The metal beast was on its back, eyes dark and still. It looked humanoid in design, but nearly forty foot by her estimate, and had features that were all but human. Definitely alien in shape, with bloody claws and sections of its frame formed its armor into a large military vehicle of sorts, but Annabelle couldn't tell what kind from this distance. The torn, sharply edged head was partially covered by a brown cloth of sorts, mangled but without a doubt a shrouding hood. The creature was certainly vicious looking, and based on the blood it had killed plenty of humans. Yes, it was the Decepticon everyone had told of, without a doubt.

Annabelle couldn't move for the longest time, denying herself to approach. But, she thought to herself, she had to know for certain he was dead. Staring from a distance wasn't going to be enough. She had to get closer.

Swallowing hard, she slid the rifle into firing position, and with a deep, controlled breath, walked into the open.

The Decepticon still hadn't shown signs of movement, and she took another few steps, crouching. Still no movement. She sighed again, and holding her breath she hurried up silently beside it. The girl was about ten feet from the alien now, before she remembered to breathe again.

Carefully bending down, her eyes never leaving the robot's form, she picked up a small stone. With gun perched on her knee, she tossed the stone, and aimed swiftly up toward the alien as it landed on his face. Her breathing quickened, but then frowned when he still didn't move.

It must be safe now, she thought. If he was still alive he would have acted long before she got this close. Slinging the rifle back on her shoulder, Annabelle dropped the backpack on the ground before inching closer.

The robot's armor gleamed dim and dull in the moonlight, among the gray and drab colors of his armor. Heavy chains criss-crossed his gigantic chest, and seemed to be the only things holding his banged up chassis together. With curiosity, a small human hand reached out and laid on the cold armored form. She held still, but the beast kept frozen in death.

However, as Annabelle kept her hand on the alien, she felt an emotion she never thought she would get from such a creature.

Pity.

Why should she feel bad about the monster that killed so many innocent people, and destroyed thousands of innocent worlds? She should feel relieved it was dead and not threatening her life or anyone else's. Yet, she couldn't feel any hate toward the Decepticon. Only pity and sympathy.

The teen looked around behind her, and with a daring sigh, she placed her rifle on the ground beside her, and began to scale up the alien's chest.

She steadied herself atop the massive upper chest, staring at the gruesome face that appeared half mangled and torn, as if a blast blew part of it away. The hood cloth covered the other half of his face, and Annabelle took the suicidal liberty of pushing it aside to see the rest of his face. He had sharp, vicious features: large sharp teeth, battle scars, and dim red optics. She felt it rude, but Annabelle couldn't help but just stare at the beast.

How could something so mighty be reduced to this so easily?

She remembered the armor fragment in her pocket, and took it out to try and match it anywhere on the robot. She bent down to her knees atop the alien's chassis, and placed it down on a break in his armor. Perfect match.

Pausing to admire, Annabelle didn't notice the red optics slowly coming online.

The body shifted suddenly, and as she yelped out trying to balance herself, a hideous rumble and growl made her shiver. She shot her gaze up and met two frightening, fiery lava-red optics blazing back at her in rage.

"Oh shit!" She cried out as she leapt off the Decepticon, but once hitting the ground, she went rolling and heard a snap. The girl was in a daze, and a growl that shook the earth made her come back to her senses. She flipped back to her feet, staggering momentarily as she saw the monster stand high, looming over her.

Annabelle saw her arm, and pain finally seemed to register as she cried out in agony. Yep, it was defiantly broken. The rifle was heard being crushed beneath the Decepticon's giant pede, and she winced.

With her good hand, she grabbed her pistol from its holster and fired up at the alien as a pathetic last resort. The shells pinged off the giant's chest like BB gun pellets, and once the clip was empty she threw the gun to the ground with a hurtful shout. She began to shuffle backward, the demonic optics growling down at her. She could only stare back in horror. A stone tripped her from behind, and Annabelle fell hard on her back. The teen went into a daze again as her head smacked the ground.

She was enveloped around walls of tall grass, which blew softly in the wind as she looked straight skyward. The stars were blocked from sight as the Decepticon figure stood right over her, his growl deepening as he drew closer. The teen couldn't look away as the mech crouched over her, a claw lowering down toward her head. She let out a sob, through both the agony firing up her broken arm and the idea of her death drawing near.

They were right, and she was right. She was a fool, and because of it she was about to pay the ultimate price. And once again, no one was there for her. She would die alone, a gruesome bloody death. They would find her body the next morning, mangled beyond recognition, and then move on. What a way to die.

Annabelle let tears stream down her face as she shut her eyes tightly, waiting for the final breath.

A child…?

I stare in confusion, bewilderment.

The human child is leaking from the eyes, not moving to run. Just lying there, which I suppose is a sign of awaiting death. Is that what most humans do, lie helpless and pathetically on the ground until they die? None of the other humans did this, at least they put up a decent repent. But, what was a human child doing out here? Not that I cared to find out, but it seemed generally out of place to find a fleshy sparkling wandering about. I found it puzzling. Human children rarely are out on their own at this age, more or less with weaponry.

It is cradling an arm atop its chest. Most likely damaged.

I reach down to inspect her, (further analysis proved it was a female), and carefully prodded at her chest. She winced, yelping briefly. Fragile weaklings, they cry out at the slightest touch. I take her head carefully between two claws, and she shouts out, her eyes still firmly closed and leaking heavily. I release her, and she flops her helm back on the ground with a moan, turning on her side.

She still had a knife weapon stashed on the hip, so why wasn't she fighting back?

I growl inwardly, the frustration overbuilding. The sound makes her tense up, drawing her knees to her chest.

The femme was obviously terrified, refusing to neither run nor face me. I can't help but smirk to myself. Watching her tremble with fear was almost intoxicating.

I stand up straight, and shift a foot only slightly over the ground just enough to squish the human under. I had my fill of her terror.

There is the sound of human vehicles in the distance. Snapping my head around, I snarl lowly as I peer into the dark. Heavily armed humans are approaching, the ones that came recently before. Most likely came to clean up their failed mission.

I turn down to the child, who is still simply lying upon the ground. Her breathing was steady now, calm. She wasn't leaking anymore, and not making odd noises. She seemed rather peaceful.

She was welcoming death.

…

…

Something I can't understand.

I could leave her here; surely the humans would take her back. I simply had to stalk off, leave the human be.

That couldn't happen. She would give away my current location, and the armed humans would return. I can just step on her. Nothing will be left of her to explain anything.

Yet…her manner of welcoming death intrigues me.

…

…

Strangely, I have a deep inner need to…

Understand.

…

…

The human troops are drawing closer to our position. I had to decide now.

…

…

…

I scoop the child up in a claw, gentle but quick. With a groan, I fold down into my alt mode, the fleshling inside my cab. Without looking out of the humans' present position, I steady retreat into the trees and down out of sight.

The child seemed to have gone into a form of stasis lock before I picked her up. Good thing, or else I would have an unpleasant manner of keeping a screaming human quiet.

Once she awakens, I will have plenty to force out of her.

Oh, the pleasure of the thought…

-X-

2:27AM.

"Annabelle!" Ben called out, shining his flashlight all around. The other three were in tow behind him as he led their way through the untamed fields. "Annabelle!"

Each man set off in a certain direction, in fan formation to scan anything from any angle. They continued to call out the teen's name, but were only answered by the blowing wind. Flashlights shined all around, searching for signs of their lost friend.

Garret scanned the base of a snapped tree, knowing that natural causes didn't create it. Tread marks could be seen along the flattened grass, tearing up dirt and uprooting the nearby foliage. "Megatron was defiantly here!" he called out to the others.

"Well we know where Megsy's been," Low-Ry answered, kicking around turned over soil. "But where the hell is the kid?"

"Hopefully not around here." Garret replied, his voice soft.

"Yes, but what if-" He was interrupted by a sharp whistle from Sorval, who waved the other three hastily over.

He pointed down at the remains of a pack and an M-40, partially crushed into the dirt and snapped into several pieces.

Ben picked up the pack slowly, staring with wide eyes. "…It's the kid's."

Bending down, Sorval picked up twelve pistol shell casings, showing it to the others.

Garret inspected one of them. "Nine millimeter. It's definitely her."

"There was a commotion around here, there's trampled grass everywhere." Ben said.

Turning toward the ground, he followed along the flattened trail. He found the tossed pistol discarded in the mud, but kept going until he stopped to a circular crop in the grass.

"She fell here…" he glanced back, pointing to where the heavy tread marks are seen. "Megatron was standing there…over her."

"And then killed her, right?..." Ben finished, his voice soft.

Garret frowned, and shook his head slow with a scowl. "No. There's no blood or remains, she didn't get attacked here. And there are no signs that she got up and ran."

"So what're ya sayin'?" Low-Ry pressed, uneasy as he aimed his flashlight along the scene with the others.

"I'm saying this was the last spot she was at. The trail ends here."

"But if Megatron was right in front of her, why didn't he just kill her while she was down?" Ben wondered.

"I'm still asking myself that question. Why?" He frowned in frustration at the mini crop circle, before turning to the side. "There, look." Pointing his flashlight, it revealed tire treads through the dirt. They shone their lights along them until they vanished into the trees.

"They start right where Megs was standing…" Ben murmured.

"Did…he kidnap her? Save 'er slaughter for later?" Low-Ry squeaked out, eyes wide.

Garret sighed, keeping composed over his inner worry. "It looks like it, but we can't assume anything yet. All we know is that she was still alive while she was here. If Megatron has her, she probably won't last long."

"We can't go after her like this, we won't stand a chance." Ben argued.

"I didn't say we go after her now. If he still has her alive, he'll use her against us." He turns back to the trees, shining the light into the claw-like branches. "No, we head back and report. And let's hope she keeps her promise…"

"What promise?" The bodyguard and junkies turned to Garret.

The lead mechanic sighed soft. "…That she'll make it 'til morning."


	5. Chapter 4

6:18AM

No birds were calling, no crickets chirped, and the wind blew with a silent howl. The moon hung lower in the sky westward, the sun itching to peek up in the east. The horizon showed a dark reddish-purple, symbolizing the sun's steady arrival. Morning would come soon, but to whom those who welcomed the new day.

Annabelle's body ached, her left arm numb as she turned slowly on her right side. The wind chilled her to the core, and she roughly curled up to push away the cold. She coughed heavy, her throat dry and the taste of blood hung in the back of her throat. If not mistaken, it felt that death had already fallen upon her.

She felt warm air whip over her, like a breath. The smell of old human blood stung her nose as something hard and cold nudged her onto her back. God, if this was some dumb local, please make them leave her be. Couldn't they tell she was already suffering?

Groaning, Annabelle turned away from the hot wind gust again, and hissed being that she turned on the side with the broken left arm. She shot up into a sit-up position, holding her throbbing arm in hissing agony, her eyes scrunched tightly closed. She began rocking slightly, trying to take her mind off the pain. Something forcibly stopped her, gripping her around the waist. The force felt like a pair of tweezers, two metal spearing points piercing into her sides. She kicked herself back and out of its grasp, but only ended up flailing on her back, and moaned.

"Throwing yourself around will get you nowhere, girl." A deep, thundering voice sounded above her.

She dared to finally open her eyes, and froze with terror.

Megatron crouched before Annabelle, resting an arm on one knee. His lava colored optics brightened beneath his cloth hood as she began to tremble. He flicked a claw at her shoulder. "Come now, girl, quit your shaking. If I wanted to frighten you I would be doing far worse then just observing you." He frowned, a rumble built up in his chest.

He pulled down his hood and dropped it at his feet, revealing his torn head. His right side had the section partially blown off near the top, his optic on said side drooping slightly but still working well enough. He flicked at a few sparking wires in the wound with a hiss. "There, am I easier to look at now?"

Annabelle didn't know how to react, or if she was even seeing any of this at all. She just sat there, holding her broken arm tenderly and staring up at him with wide eyes. Her heart skipped a beat when he flicked her again.

"And quit staring at me, it's rude and annoying." Megatron growled. He narrowed his optics as she dropped her head, not wanting to face him. He snarled. "What were you doing out last evening? You're lucky by Primus I decided not to kill you yet, girl. I would have no issue crushing you in a flesh pulp." The child shivered, and then tensed up as he snarled down at her. "Answer me, insect! Speak!" The Decepticon slashed a claw at her feet, leaving deep grooves in the dirt. "SPEAK NOW!"

"Don't kill me, please! No!" Annabelle begged, her eyes shut and teary as she scooted back.

The Decepticon snarled sharply, his claws clamping her down onto her back and pinning her by the shoulders. "Quit stalling, pathetic bug!" he threatened, gruesome head leaned just feet above the terrified teen's face. "When you are demanded an answer, ANSWER it." A growl rumbled in his chest and up his throat. "Well, maggot? Where's my answer?"

Annabelle shivered heavily, but she found the hidden yet minor bravery to finally open her eyes and face the demon optics. The Decepticon hissed low as she spoke. "I-I dunno what you're talking about. I dunno wh-what you want me to tell you!" She yelped as the claws sunk deeper into her shoulders, and felt them on the near end of breaking as blood began to seep beneath her shirt. "I w-was sent on a night watch toward P-Portman's Rock! They-they wanted me dead, so they sent me t-toward your position to get rid of me. I-I wasn't supposed to last the night, thinking y-you would kill me without a trace." Tears streamed down her filthy cheeks as she turned her head away to the side. "P-please, please I didn't mean anything to bring awareness to you, I swear. I'm telling the truth. What reason would I have to lie to a Decepticon? It would already be a losing fight. I'd rather you just kill me then suffer me returning from the grave I should have dug last night!" Annabelle shut her eyes tightly, waiting for her shoulders or even her neck to snap under the weight of the claws.

Megatron sneered with a dry-humorous huff. "Intriguing story, girl. Yet something is amiss…" His claws shift to the back of her neck, and picked her up by the scruff of the bullet-proof vest. The collar of the vest rammed up into Annabelle's throat as she is lifted, making her gag while being brought up to the alien's face. The beast growls and shows his fangs nearly feet from the girl's head. "I can smell the fear radiating from you, fleshling. You lie to me."

Annabelle shook her head furiously, eyes wide. "No, no, I'm not lying, I swear! I told the truth, they really want me dead!"

"However that is not the case." The Decepticon sneered. "Why send out a weak, pathetic fleshing to confront one such as I?"

"You're the one who should've killed me, answer it yourself!"

The claws snapped at the vest, grazing a cut along her neck as it split. "Do not take me for a fool, insect!" Megatron roared, making Annabelle's hair whip about.

"Let me down! I have nothing more to say to you, just put me down!" The teen had just about enough of this torture.

The dethroned Decepticon leader snarled a curse of Cybertronian into her face, his fangs snapped inches away. In response Annabelle screamed back defiantly, and instinctively spat a mix of blood and saliva at the alien's optic. The mechanoid hissed in anger, shaking his head violently to rid the residue from his face. Finding shaking to no avail, he snarled again to Annabelle before prompting throwing her off to the side and tumbling into the base of a tree.

The teen howled out as the pain in her arm shot like fire from the toss and tumble, tears in her eyes as she gripped her injury with agony. She glowered up through moans, seeing the sideways perspective of Megatron attempting to scrape away her spit from his eye. She couldn't help but hold back a smirk, he deserved every bit of it.

"I shred you to scrap for that, disgusting maggot!" Megatron sneered, still fussing with his affected optic without facing her.

"Should've done that sooner." Annabelle mumbled back, just loud enough to be heard.

Leaving the Decepticon to fume his self-anger, Annabelle propped herself with her good arm so her back was against the shriveled tree behind her. She frowned at the odd observation of where she was, seeing it to be a small makeshift camp. A torn up cloth tarp was draped overhead, attached to the tree and two leaning posts, making it tall enough shade for Megatron to lie or sit beneath. Crates and steel barrels littered the dirt-flattened area of the grassland, and a watering hole was a few yards off to her right. Grassland stretched as far as she could see, with Mount Kilimanjaro off in the distance behind her. She sighed to herself as she looked through a hole in the tarp shade toward the sky, watching a few birds fly off ahead.

She was stuck here. With a broken arm, no form of communication or means of defensive weapons, Annabelle had no chance of finding her way back or even away from Megatron. Broken arm cradled in her lap, she closed her eyes a moment with a defeated huff of breath. 'Just stay alive, Anne…you can get out of this, somehow…' she kept repeating to herself, trying with all her heart to stay composed.

A huff of hot wind and a touch of cool metal on her leg distracted her. She did her best to ignore, but another persistent nudge came, and she shoved a foot to move it away. There was a warbling sound, and realizing it wasn't Megatron, Annabelle's eyes shot open.

Two pairs of small green optics stared back at her, nearly eye level and clicking. They belonged to two childlike robots, similar to Megatron in design of silver and black armor, optics wide and curious. Their thin yet deathly sharp claws brought Annabelle no comfort, especially with them being no bigger then her, perhaps a few inches shorter. They continued to stare at her, crouching and cooing as she just stared right back in nervousness. She took a moment to realize what they were: sparklings, Megatron's kids. Pretty lethal for a pair of children, even with their father being a death-bringer of the whole universe. What was she supposed to do, she couldn't move or anger them. They would surely rip her throat out the minute she pissed them off. Yet again, they were children, did they even understand what she was or what to make of her? She glanced off to Megatron, who was rubbing clumps of dirt in his optic to somehow clean it. Hadn't he heard of water, Annabelle thought unimpressed with a scowl. For a highly advanced race, he had the ideals of a monkey.

One sparkling scooted, or if limited description helped, shuffled a few inches closer to Annabelle, optics never leaving her eye contact. The other clicked cautiously to its partner, and Annabelle just remained steadily still. Her breathing quickened as a claw brushed her arm, and when she hissed in pain the child moved swiftly back with a surprised squawk.

Her arm burned with agony once more as she held it close and tenderly to her chest, noticing it turning black and purple in color. It would soon be infected, and kill her even slower. Annabelle just moaned; eyes shut with a painful huff of breath.

She heard a coo and a brush of metal on her shoulder. She glances up slowly to see the sparkling inches from her nose. Its big optics peered to attempt to see her injured arm, and warbled almost regretfully.

Annabelle swallowed, and pointed a hand to her broken limb. "I'm hurt. I might die if I don't get help…"

The child merely stared back. Did it understand her? Did it know she was going to die like everyone else who came in contact with its father Megatron? Did they have sympathy for humans unlike him? She just sighed, and tried again and gestured to her arm. "My arm is broken, severely damaged. Will be infected soon if I don't get help; without help, infection will kill me…I need help." She kept firmly pointing at her arm over and over again, emphasizing the issue. The sparkling only followed the motions, even copying it once or twice.

Annabelle gave up then, and dropped her head again and tucked her knees to her chest to cover her arm. It was hopeless, like they would understand her English.

She heard the two mini-Megatrons move away, then heard them jabbering away rapidly. She glanced up to see them crouching and nudging at one of Megaton's feet, speaking up at him in various noises of clicks and squawks. The gigantic Decepticon just frowned at them as he stopped the attempt to clean his optic, growling low in-between but nonetheless listening to them. Annabelle frowned. What were they saying to him, 'kill all humans'?

They finally stopped after a few seconds of blabbering away, and Megatron had not yet moved or spoke. Annabelle could feel the tension skate up her back, heart skipping in uncertainty. Soon enough, the murderous mech turned his vicious head slowly in her direction, a growl in his throat with optics narrowed. The silence was deadly, and the realization was imminent: Megatron was going to kill her.

The teen panicked, and shoved herself to the right as Megatron began to approach with a steady stride. Landing on her stomach, Annabelle grunted as she took her good arm and pushed wobbly to her feet and stumbling toward the watering hole. She heard Megatron snarl something out to her, and the sparklings squawking in persistence. She pushed on unstably through the tall grass beyond the camp, trying to reach the water. If she had no chance of escaping, she would rather drown then be torn apart.

There was a roar behind her as she tripped on a stone and mound, and rolled off down the embankment of the waterhole, and mud clouded her vision as she tumbled down. She cried out as she finally hit water, still screaming as it began to fill her mouth and lungs. She kicked all around beneath the surface, bubbles and waterbed mud swirling and distorting her vision. Not telling which way was up, nor caring, she tried to sink herself. She touched bottom after a moment, her broken limb hitting the bed below, making her mouth open in a voiceless cry of bubbles. There was no way she would let Megatron be the one to kill her, shred her apart to leave nothing of her behind. She would rather die by a lion attack, or hippo, or just being shot by a local. Anything would be welcome then by the hands of him.

She felt herself moving, but she hadn't recalled demanding her body to save itself. Was it God pulling her out of her body and up heavenward, a rescue mission, or Megatron? It took her a moment to realize it was in fact a current. It wasn't just a watering hole, it was a section of a still-flowing river. Finding her legs again, she pushed off the riverbed and breached surface with a gasp of air. She spat hair out of her face as she looked around, finding Megatron long out of sight and further down river.

Annabelle smirked, just allowing the flow of the river carry her on her back, feet pointed downstream and arms on her chest. It was rather refreshing and calm, feeling the mucky yet cool water cleanse her. If she was lucky enough, she assumed, the river would lead her to a town, and be rescued and long away from that monstrosity. She could almost taste the freedom as she let the sun and water clean her face.

Something brushed past beneath her calf. She shots a look toward her feet sticking above the surface. Nothing was in sight, but it didn't feel or show to be any debris in the water that touched her. Another nudge came, and she whipped her gaze widely around. Something was near her, and the tingling up her spine warned her that it was nothing good.

She spotted wildebeest and zebras along a shore coming past, in which a few lifted their heads to watch her go by in puzzlement. Yet she barely paid mind, still in panic of what touched her.

It wasn't long before it was revealed.

Zebras whooped in panic as a pair of snapping jaws breached form the water, snapping a wildebeest by the leg and dragging it struggling into the water. Annabelle watched in horror as the poor creature was trapped in a watery and bloody death roll, before finally vanishing below the surface.

Another nudge came against her back, and she yelped out. She smacked the water, in hopes of scaring whatever it was away. Annabelle was carried further downstream into a more dense jungle scene, lush foliage hanging over the water and along the shore. Birds called and screamed as she smacked the water again.

All went silent, save the teens heavy gasps. She held her breath as soon as a scaly brown body skimmed past her, with a pair of amber-green eyes eyeing her hungrily atop its head. She screamed again, and then kicked away.

The creature vanished below again, and Annabelle kicked faster. She was never the strongest swimmer she knew, but hopefully fast enough to make it to shore.

The riverbed was nearly in standing height, before a pair of steel-trap jaws snapped on her leg.

Annabelle screamed and howled as she was swiftly dragged back and below the surface. Blood and overturned mud water blinded her vision amid the underwater struggle. She made flailing attempts to punch at its eyes, to kick loose with her free leg, but the jaws and teeth remained firmly closed on her. Kicking with her left and punching with her right, Annabelle managed to get an agonizingly piercing scream above the surface before she went again. The assailant had not made an attempt to pull a death roll on her, only trying to keep her under to drown her. However Annabelle continued to fight back, even if it seemed useless. The beast was twice her size and already winning without so much as a sweat.

Blood filled the watery scene as the teen still screamed and fought, but the more it flooded the water the more weakly she became. The predator would either drown her or let her bleed to death. Either way, she would be its next meal if she kept this up.

Annabelle gave dragging kicks now, her punches now seized. She called out meekly once more before dropping her head below for what seemed to be the final time.

She heard a trampling of destroying foliage and heaving crashing on shore, and she felt the crocodile now shaking her like a rag doll in its mouth as the sounds neared. Annabelle's head hit surface, and she caught a bleary gaze of a large metal claw striking into the water in front of her with a vicious splash. She heard a groaning call from the crocodile, and she felt its jaw broken easily off her leg and then off its own head. The teen howled weakly out again, more blood clouding the river as a limp overturned body of her attacker float to the surface, belly up and headless. There was a low growl behind her somewhere, but she didn't repent.

Annabelle could distantly feel claws envelope gently around her and pull her from the water. She instinctively shivered from the sudden cold as she felt herself being pushed against something. Something which was hard, yet rather warm to the touch. Her senses were too distorted for her to realize her position, and just shut her eyes and let the warmth wrap her in its embrace.

Her injured leg and arm were numb, but she didn't care. She just wanted to sleep, sleep sounded good right now.

It wasn't long before everything went black.

-X-

3:24PM

"Sir, I have something that might be worth a look."

Kandler frowned, setting his glasses and paper down, and propped his arms on his desk with an unimpressed glower. "If it's an offer to put a Starbucks in the rec. room, then tell the gunnies to go screw off."

"No, sir. It's about the kid, Annabelle Hutchins."

The general frowned. "What, another casualty?"

The officer shook his head. "Not from what we found. But we found this." He placed a few photos of a headless body of a nearly thirteen foot crocodile on a river shore, shot at various angles.

Kandler gave an unconvinced look. "And, this has to do with the kid how?"

"Some locals nearby reported they heard a girl's screams down near where this body was found. But by the time someone got there, the only thing there was a decapitated croc, and this..." Another picture is tossed into the pile, one of tank tread tracks found along the shoreline in the mud. "Some traces of the blood in the water were mixed with crocodile and human…and by human we mean Miss Hutchins."

The general stared. His voice is distant after a moment of silence. "Any body washed downstream?" He was answered with a shake of a head. "…How long ago?"

"About fifteen minutes ago, sir." The officer affirmed.

"Round up a squad for rendezvous near Decepticon's Ridge. After Stanler reported her disappearance by NBE 1, we need to make the choice of retrieving the body. Assign them to heavy arms and strong defenses. We're going against the big boy tonight."


	6. Chapter 5

4:35PM

Megatron sat beneath his makeshift tent shade, staring at his claws that rested on his knees. He mumbled a few growls compulsively to himself, as the two sparklings hid in their barrels and watched from afar. All was silent save for a flock of birds migrating overhead, and the wind blowing softly through the grasslands.

The Decepticon narrowed his gaze as he noticed Igor lumbering over with a ratted brown sack. With a few sliming grunts and slurps, the small creature dumped out the contents of the bag, and shuffled away while mumbling various praises to its leader before him. Megatron growled once before picking a single claw around the spilled contents, frowning with bared fangs.

"How do you little cretins expect me to use these infernal pieces of useless scrap?" he snarled at the two sparklings, who cowered in their barrels. "They're too…too small. Too simple and primitive for my form." He growled again, and knocked the items aside, but enough not break them, yet only to show his frustration.

There was a small moan, and the Decepticon leader looked down beside him. He nudged a claw impatiently at the small form of Annabelle, lying asleep on the split log Megatron would rarely use to rest his head upon beneath the shade. She seemed paler then before, and her arm and leg appeared no better as their color turned more dreadfully dark, infected colors. The crocodile had shredded her leg severely, and the poorly bound cloth he tried to tie around it was not helping as much as before. His claws were simply too big to tend to her small, fragile form.

She had been asleep too long for Megatron's limited patience, and he hissed once again before nudging her side for the second time. The child groaned, and shifted onto her side, away from him. The mech huffed a smug growl, and observed her arm for almost the tenth time. Sure enough, as the sparkling had told, the infection was beginning to form. If he needed to keep her alive, he had to find something to tend to these wounds. If he wanted all insects in the area eliminated, she had to live.

He turned back to the tools Igor had brought him, and began to pick through them again. The sparklings watched eagerly with soft coos, and Igor had stumbled down the hill again. The commander kept growling in concentration, seeking the tool he required. Soon enough, he snarled sharp as he carefully picks up a small metal brace between two claws. He sets it beside Annabelle before going back to looking through the medical and repair tools. He found three small vials and a miniscule needle, and mumbled to himself. He was far too large to tend the girl with these tools. How he even knew about the human anatomy was beyond him. Perhaps to know how exactly they squish so easily?

"Come here." Megatron ordered gruffly to one sparkling, who hesitantly hopped out and shuffled toward him. He held out the needle and vial to the child, who stared at them in perplexity. "Follow my instructions fully," Megatron growled in order. "We want her repaired to full health…makes the torture more enjoyable"

The sparkling nodded eagerly, and proceeded to follow its creator's orders throughout the procedure of surgically repairing Annabelle whilst she remained in a deep sleep. It took nearly two hours with the minimal tools the aliens had to patch up the human's injuries and bind them in a caste and sling, but were quick to diminish the supplies to nearly scrap and empty vials.

Megatron nodded once to the sparkling, whom then shuffled away from the excuse and climbed in to recharge inside his barrel. The commander watched Annabelle, awaiting her return from slumber. Yet she remained firmly in a dreaming state, only increasing Megatron's impatience further. He simply laid down on his back after a moment, his chest rising swiftly and falling with a heavy sigh through his vents. He stared skyward, once again daydreaming of that vision of seeing Cybertron in the sky after such a long time of being away. To hear its song, and feel it presence…and find it gone forever.

He would not show weakness, especially in the company of a human. The bug will be dead as soon as his plan is finished, then he may return to his dreams in peace.

-X-

Annabelle woke around an hour later, her head in a daze. It wasn't long for her to be surprised to find the pain in her limbs has been dulled. She perched her head, and slowly sat up to a sitting position and stopped in shock finding her leg and arm bandaged and cleaned.

"Who..?''

"Thank no one, insect." Megatron rumbled gruffly, still staring at the stars above. Annabelle turned in astonishment seeing him so close and non-threatening at the moment. "You were a fool to try and run from me. I thought our conversation was going quite well before you decided to attempt at retreat. I was hoping you would learn to understand my meaning of sparing you."

Annabelle swallowed firmly. "Well, and I was hoping not to get kidnapped, or knocked around, or drowned and nearly eaten alive by a big ass crocodile. And I was hoping you wouldn't have a freaking hood like freaking Obi-one Kanobi." She picked at a stick in her hair as she heard the Decepticon growl short and dismissive at the mention of his hood. "Guess none of our plans are turning out, shame right?"

"I could have just let the dumb organic tear you apart and simply enjoy watching. It would be no different then doing it myself."

"Well, I would rather have it be the crocodile then you." Annabelle mumbled, shifting her arm sling. She raised her eyebrows at the ground in admittance. "But, I'd never thought I'd say this to something like you…" she sighs, and looks away. "Thanks…for saving me. I guess…"

Megatron snarled. "I said thank no one, girl. You were the stupidly primitive primate who chose to nearly get herself terminated. Let it be pure miracle that spared you once more."

The teen scooted into a folded leg position, facing his large chest since being unable to see his face past it. "I'm pretty sure it wasn't miracle that ripped that crocodile's head off and carried me to safety, then tended my wounds."

The Decepticon remained silent, and only uttered a growl that rattled his chest.

"So again, I say thank you for saving me." Annabelle restated strongly. She realized her tone was suicidal to a murderous monster like Megatron, but at this point she no longer cared.

Megatron shuttered inwardly at the thought that he was protecting a human bug, and shook off the ideas forming in his head that would lead from the reputation.

"Yet I still have the question knocking around in my head..." Annabelle added, and leaned in until her face was nearly against the beast's armored body. "Why? Why did you save me twice, no three times now? You have murdered every human you come across, without even a second thought of it. Why spare and help me? Why am I so different?"

Megatron immediately dismissed the question. "Until my needs are fulfilled with your aid, girl, you will have to remain in my company."

Annabelle frowned, then rolled her eyes in confusion off to the side. "…For how long?"

"That will remain uncertain, yet it will not matter to you in time."

The teen dropped her hand in her lap with exasperation and shock, jaw dropped. "What do you mean, 'it won't matter to me'? I'll be counting every second being stuck with you!" she swiftly yet awkwardly got to her feet. "You're saying it won't matter to me why? Cause I'll be dead once you're finished with my 'aid'?" With frustration, she made bunny-ear quotes in the air with her good hand for mocking emphasis.

"Well, you catch on quite fast with my way of thinking, insect." Megatron then rolled on his side, his lava optics staring deep at her through the gloom of the evening. "That just might keep you alive for even longer then I assume. You shall tend to my every demand of you, no excuses nor refusals, or I shall snap a fragile bone of yours every time you do so." He jabbed a claw quick into her ribs to make her yelp, but not enough to break. He huffed briefly and took her in a claw as he sat up and moved out from under the canopy. "I don't know for certain what a weak life-form like you could do of use for me, though. Perhaps you shall perform a few bits of amusement for me, entertainment of sorts." He bounced Annabelle in his palm a few times, making her avoid from both being impaled by a claw or falling thirty-plus feet from the air. He glowered at her as she glared up at him, and pinched the back of her vest and held her high above the ground. "I will have to straighten out your manners, insect. That shouldn't be too hard if you cooperate."

"I have a name, you know." Annabelle grumbled back. The Decepticon cocked an optic ridge only slightly. She crossed her arms firmly as she still swung about. "My name is Annabelle, Annabelle Hutchins. And if I'm gonna have to serve you for awhile, you might as well learn to get in the habit of using it."

"Hmm." The alien rumbled with thought. "I'll give you one thing, girl, you have bolts to speak to a superior such as I in that manner, or defy me as before. Learn to put that into good use, and perhaps we shall get along just fine."

"Oh, believe me, Megatron." Annabelle frowned sternly. "We're never gonna get along just fine. Even if I stay with you for my whole life, or if you save me a millions times, I never will get along with the likes of you. Learn that."

There was a brief silence, then a building chuckle that exceeded into booming laughter from the tyrant. "Ah, girl, you are already quite the amusement, thinking you can prove a point by just words and threats. It's so pathetic it's almost hysterical."

The teen was fuming, and she swung herself around in the Decepticon's grasp, shouting out her rage and frustration. Megatron only continued to chuckle at her feeble attempts to better him with wit, but to no avail.

The tyrant halted his show of amusement suddenly, and snapped his head slightly cocked over his shoulder, listening.

Annabelle noticed this and stopped her rants, and stared in almost near curiosity. "You kinda act like my dog there. He does that when he's listening to."

"Silence, girl." Megatron hissed firmly, still listening keenly to the wind. He sniffed once, light but enough to catch a deep scent. After a moment, there is a rustle among the grass clearing ahead of them. Both human and alien remained quiet, staring off into the dim of twilight at the direction of the sound.

Annabelle swallowed hard. "…What is it?" she whispered.

Megatron didn't answer, demonic optics glaring into the approaching darkness. Each caught another sight of movement in the grass, then another not to far off from the first, then another. The Decepticon growled long and low, dangerously taking a defensive stance toward the unknown arrivals.

"Wait, wait, put me down first, dummy!" Annabelle whispered hastily at the growling Megatron. "They're my guys, just let me go with them." Realizing Megatron won't release her to the humans unless given something in return, she thought fast. "If…if you let me go, I can call them off from attacking you." The Decepticon didn't regard her offer, a cannon now appearing on his other arm as the humans drew closer. His growling deepened until it became almost deafening. "Megatron, please. Please Megatron let me go. I can help you, just this once, I swear I can protect you from getting killed. Please I can call them off if you let me go now." The alien hissed deep, raising his cannon. "No, please! Please don't! Megatron please no!"

There came a call in the dark. "FIRE!"

Annabelle screamed out as a bright, blinding flash blasted into Megatron's chest, knocking him onto his back and releasing his grip on Annabelle. With a rolling round of grunts and cries, she sprawled out near the end of the camp and into the crates. Dizzily, she could see Megatron's foot now planted in front of her. If it wasn't for who the foot belonged to, she could have believed the stance to be protective. Megatron roaring startled her out of the thought, as he began firing his plasma cannon at the attacking squad. He roared a few times in a Cybertronian string of curses among the stars, managing to hit one of the commando jeeps and engulfing it in a blast of flame. She pushed up to her feet, but another bright flash of bursting firepower forced her to the ground again, and she resorted to crawling to cover.

Megatron noticed Annabelle's attempt at crawling to safety, but paid no mind and only made his energy focused on eliminating the humans firing upon him. The girl appeared smart enough to hide, and he would simply retrieve her later. Be this act of having her watch her kind die before her as a lesson to what he could really do.

He roared out as another heavy shell struck his shoulder, tearing off the outer armor and exposing sensitive circuitry beneath. In both agony and rage, he fired a quick dozen rounds at the fan formation of foot soldiers without much concentration, sending only a few sky-high. He failed to notice another heavy shot striking his leg, sending him to his knees as he roared out in pain. He raises his cannon and fired back in defiance. However the constant blinding shots are draining his energy even further, and he only uses thermal to detect the human assailants amidst the dark and flashing weapons.

Off behind the steel barrels, Annabelle hid under cover of stray fire along with the two sparklings, who are huddled frightened beside her. She winces at a few bright blasts of fire, but manages to keep composed among the chaos happening before her. She saw Megatron nearly taken down. She should just let him die this way. It would be what he deserves.

Yet, how would that repay the one who saved her life multiple times?

As much as Annabelle hated the idea, she realized she would have to earn the worthy trust from Megatron in order to leave safely, and protect the men in the process. She would have to repay him saving her by saving him, even just once.

She looked around for anything to defend the giant mech, and found the label on the sealed barrels she was hiding behind. NITROGYSERINE. CAUTION: HIGHLY FLAMMABLE. She smirked to herself, and promptly pushed the barrel on its side and began to roll it along toward the firestorm. She struggled to move the heavy contents, pushing her weight and kicking it with her good leg with all her might.

Megatron was near offlining, and fired another few blind shots, which only went straight over the humans' heads. He braced his claws on the ground, heaving heavy through his vents with agony and exhaustion. The humans drew closer, and a single missile is seen perched ready to fire atop one of the remaining jeeps. He roared out once more, and fired another round before falling face first into the ground.

Seeing Megatron finally fall, Annabelle moved faster. Keeping her head and body low out of range, and with a running start, she finally managed to shove the barrel the last few feet and down the embankment and toward the crossfire. She turned away as she heard the faintly familiar voice of Kandler shout out, and the deafening and massive blast of the barrel igniting. The blast sent her tumbling back along its burning heat-wave aftershock and right underneath the bulk of Megatron. She heard soldiers crying out and shouting in both panic, shock, and some in agony. As another blast of the barrel blew, she cowered and put an arm over her head, and felt Megatron's body hovering over her press down as some form of cover. Or perhaps, she assumed, from just weakness and trying not to crush her with the little strength he had left.

There was the fleeting sound of the few jeeps driving away, and only a couple retreating footfalls of ground-troops. After nearly two minutes of nothing, all was quiet except for the crackling of flame somewhere beyond Annabelle's armored cover.

Did he even know she was under him, or was he still even awake? She hesitated a moment before sitting on her knees and tapping the body above her. "…Hello? Megatron…you can let me out of here now." Nothing happened. "Hey, you ok? Wakey, wakey Megsy? You ok, big guy…hey, answer me!" She sighed after a silence of no reply, and just sat quietly beneath the bulk of the Decepticon to wait for him to awaken.

Nothing came for around another hour.

The young teen was extremely tired by the point movement came from the giant above her. She shook herself alert as he tried to push himself up, and came too close to crushing Annabelle as she rolled away. She shouted out again in slight panic. "Hey, easy, I'm still under here, dummy!"

Rather more quickly then expected, Megatron's face peered beneath himself in more surprise then in anger. "How in the Pit did you get under there?"

"I kinda stumbled here after I saved your ass." She stood herself up, and promptly banged her head on the Decepticon's chassis. She rubbed her head vigorously. "Ow?"

"Saved me?"

"Yea, you would've been scrap metal for those troops if I didn't kick that barrel of your's. Be thankful I think quickly when I'm in impending danger."

Megatron stared, puzzled yet suspicious. "…Why save me?"

"Oh, now look whose asking the 'why' questions." Annabelle smirked, walking out from under the bracing mech, who followed her with his gaze as she stops in the open of the camp. "I knew you wouldn't listen to me by just talking and bringing threats to your life. Like you said, its so pathetic it's almost hilarious. So I decided to repay my favor for you saving me AND prove I can make a point without just saying it. If you still won't believe a lower life form like me can stand for myself, then go ahead and believe what you want. I only stand here proving what I can do, as well as what you can."

Megatron pushed down into a sitting position, revealing just how much damage he had been inflicted with. His shoulder torn and chest blackened and punctured, yet somehow managed to keep the cloth shroud over his head. He stared at her a moment, his gaze unconvinced.

Once again, due to the mannerisms of her actions, Megatron laughed. "Do you honestly think saving my spark once will earn my respect for you, girl? It may work with your own kind, but you will have to do more to prove your minor worth to me. It might take most of your measly short life-span to do so, IF you could at all." He tenderly gets to his feet, standing tall over her whilst pushing aside his show of pain. "Nothing has changed my view of you, girl. In simple terms, nothing in our agreement has changed. So you will still belong to me until time being. Unfortunate for you, I see. Hopefully I didn't, how you humans say it, 'burst your bubble', girl. Better get used to that." He chuckles to himself, tucking under Annabelle's chin lightly, enough to send her on her backside with a grunt. Megatron then spotted a small tin bucket and dropped it in her lap, in which she looked at in confusion. "Put out that fire, before it hits another one of those 'barrels of mine'."

Annabelle glowers up at him, but stood and stormed toward the riverside to fill the bucket. Sure enough, Megatron had foiled her again. Right when she thought she had his mind under her thumb, he slips right back out and smacks her upside the head. This guy was just about as bad as her father was. It wasn't any more reassuring for her that was for sure.

Megatron sat beneath his canopy, observing Annabelle closely as she would dump and splash water on the numerous flickers of flame bucket-full by the little bucket-full. He remained unimpressed by her persistence in trying to outwit him, yet he may have found some amusement just seeing her reactions in discovering her failure of getting inside his head. It was almost rewarding, without a doubt intriguing enough for his attention.

He showed a few fangs in a smirk seeing her stumble down the riverbank again, and throw the bucket in fuming frustration.

Yes, without a doubt this girl, Annabelle Hutchins, was quite amusing.

-X-

"Now tell me, girl, what is it you can do that may be of use to me?"

Annabelle was settled uncomfortably in Megatron's palm, refusing to look at him. Mud smeared her face after her ride down the muddy riverbank, and her cloths and bulletproof vest would never have been known to be black unless mentioned. Her hair was in dire need of a brushing, and she would kill to have a bar of soap and a shaver handy. She was more disgusted by her appearance then Megatron was. Twice already that day he had made an attempt to dunk her in the river to rid her of her filth, but she defiantly refused. Said defiance had lead to the teen getting a head-wrap.

She merely shrugged, showing no interest in caring to share. "I don't know. What would you want me to do for you?"

"Perhaps I am more interested in hearing about you." Megatron rumbled almost softly, which was not to Annabelle's liking. She knew he wanted to find her weak spot, and make her suffer for it. "Come now, girl. Surely you cannot remain silent throughout this time we shall have together. We shall be in company for quite some time, I can assure you. Silence without results will not be tolerated."

"What if it is silence I am most skilled at? Maybe I'm the one human amongst my whole species that is the most stealthily silent?" Annabelle cocked a brow smugly back as the Decepticon's gaze narrowed. "What? It can be of use to you, really. I can steal stuff for you and sneak up on my own food, it's great."

"Do not take me for some sort of ignorant fool, girl." Megatron warned dangerously. "Be as it may that my team no longer lives, it does not reduce me as to some dim-witted machine. I know many things you will never know or see throughout your life time, so you shall be at an honor to serve such a superior being such as I."

"Yea, you're really a superior being, getting your kind killed and all, really super." Annabelle was nearly nodding off to sleep now with his constant self-ramblings.

Megatron growled lowly again, the claw at his side rippling ominously. Suddenly, he seemed to swing back into a pleased expression faster then any human could. "The past shall remain in the past, girl. None can move forward if they continue to live in the past."

"You read that off a Cracker-Jack box?"

"UPON of which, you will learn to respect your superiors." He sneered, and then smiled almost too soft for Annabelle's comfort. "The first shall be to answer a question promptly when asked it. So…what tasks can you perform that can be of use to me, child?"

The suspicion was too great a risk for Annabelle to dare go against, and sighed to herself. "I can…carry a conversation with you?"

The Decepticon frowned. "Useless. I have already done that for over one Earth year with Igor and the sparklings."

Annabelle made a side-glance to the three down below with distaste. Igor was rolling and licking Megatron's foot with gurgling blabbers whilst the sparklings were wrestling each other. "Yea, seems like you can have ENDLESS conversations with em." She rolled her eyes before looking back to Megatron. "Fine, how about…singing?"

Megatron thought about it for only a moment, but gave the suggestion another cold shoulder. "Meh, perhaps for my entertainment. But not useful."

"Ok…street fighting?"

"Your fleshy form is far too weak and fragile for battle. Next."

"Cooking?"

"Does it appear that I need human sustenance, stupid girl? What else?"

"Uh, snowboarding?"

"…"

"Yea, right no snow…um, skateboarding?"

"…"

"Wake-boarding?"

"How about nothing that has 'board' in it, girl?" he huffed. "I can't stand things that have 'board', because they make me extremely 'bored'."

"Guess art wouldn't help then, uh…I can drive."

"So can I, femme. And I know I can drive far better then you ever could. Why must I require another one who can drive whilst I can drive myself?" As Annabelle continued to helplessly dribble out suggestions, Megatron shut his optics to rest them and leaned his head back on the tree behind him. He faintly listened to her, losing interest that was almost lulling him into recharge.

Annabelle could tell she had lost Megatron's attention long down the sting of suggestions, and was near defeat finding nothing to bring his interest. How she got on the idea of suggesting 'spreading gossip to high school girls', she may never know.

She sighed heavy. "Alright…all I have left that I can do is mechanical car construction and repair. But I dunno if an advance bot like you could use tha-"

The teen nearly fell out of the Decepticon's palm when he shot his optics open and drew his face swiftly near. Grasping one of his claws in a lover embrace saved her from nearly a twenty-foot fall from just his sitting height.

" 'Mechanical repair'?" Megatron was immediately at her attention, optics almost widened out of their fixed position in his skull.

"Well you can repeat me just fine." Annabelle mumbled, shifting back into sitting in his palm. "Yea, repair and building with mechanics. But you're a highly advanced alien robot. I dunno how my repair work can help you out to any extent."

Megatron could not have found a better human at his service. Sure she worked with primitive earth metals, but she could still bring off his constant pain in vehicle mode. Perhaps she could still be at use yet.

He brought back his eased charm, and leaned back in a relaxed position. "Indeed I am highly advance compared to your primitive earthling technology, yet perhaps your skill may prove some form of worth. My vehicle mode isn't as great as it should be, and I am limited to supplies to repair my secondary shape. However if what you say is true of your work, I may have found a use for you in my needs."

Annabelle was still in denial. "But, you don't understand. Advanced alien robot, plus teenage body mechanic? That doesn't seem a bit distasteful to you?"

"This might prove your worth to me, though, girl." Megatron crooned. "Isn't that what you wanted to show me the most? To reveal your true worthiness to me?"

"Well yea, but-"

"Then it is settled, girl!" Megatron beamed, standing swiftly to where Annabelle had to give one of his claws a bear hug just to stay in his hand. "You shall serve as my medic, and repair and tend to my form when I shall ever require it. Proceed to perform this task well, and I may just release you unharmed."

Annabelle was in a hole and only digging herself deeper. "Whoa what, MEDIC? I'm not a damn doctor, you nutter! I'm just a repairman-er…woman! I'm not a freaking doctor! When did I say I knew anything about medical?"

"There is a difference between medic and doctor, silly girl." Megatron explained, still dismissive of her excuses. "Doctors would not survive a nano-click on the battlefield, whilst medics are born on the battlefield. And…" he jabbed a claw sharply at Annabelle's guy, making her let out an 'oof' of surprise and pain. "Are one of the major key players in turning a war in their favor." One of his devilish grins returned, making Annabelle shiver for only a moment. "You shall be an honored soldier, Annabelle Hutchins, to serve and aid in bringing the Decepticons rightfully back to their place as conquerors and rulers of this planet!"

'_Oh god, he's absolutely insane_.' Annabelle realized as she looked on at the Decepticon in almost utter shock. _'I just dropped myself down the freaking rabbit hole. Now I'm Alice stuck behind the looking glass and destroying the world I once knew.' She swallowed hard. 'Does he even realizing what he's saying, having help from a human to bring back a species who's been dead for over a year? He knows he won't get his kind back…he really IS insane.' _

Again, Annabelle had the two nearly opposite emotions well inside her all at this one moment: fear, and sympathy.


	7. Chapter 6

11:22AM

Annabelle was near exhaustion the next day, barely halfway through her first job serving Megatron as a medic. He refused to allow her rest, not even during night hours when she could barely see anything besides the glow of his optics. She was provided limited supplies to do her work, but any attempt seemed to please the mech. That was her key: do some form of persistence and he'll keep you alive without broken bones as a bonus.

The job was rather simple: wash and polish Megatron. Any other day it would be a simply workday routine. But not when the piece of machinery you're tending to can talk back or whack you on your ass if you polish in the wrong direction or accidentally wash in a sensitive spot. Then the other issue was how big he actually was, and to be sure not to miss a single smudge of grim or filth. Due to how coarse his armor was, Annabelle took an hour and a half at minimum just to buff one square foot of him. It took nearly all day to just finish his hand.

Luckily, the full moon was out, so Annabelle had the decency to see what she was doing during the night hours. Preserving her supplies was her next major issue, for if she ran out of wax and suds, it led to a not-so-happy Megsy. No matter how many times she was near dozing off from sleep deprivation, Annabelle continued to work.

Megatron had not said nor done anything during the last half of the day, even when she missed a spot on his armor. He just merely gestured at it, then went back to lying down and returned to what Annabelle assumed was his 'daydreaming.' She chose not to bother pushing the issue, and continued on with her cleaning.

The worn teen was just beginning to work on scrubbing down Megatron's right shoulder, when he spoke in an almost distant tone. "Am I…intimidating?"

Annabelle paused only a moment, puzzled by such a question from him. Of course he was, didn't he already know that? Why question what he already knew? She kept scrubbing suds upon his armor as she shrugged. "Yea…yea, you're like the most badass, most intimidating creature that ever lived…" She didn't really mean or really think it personally. She only chose to tell him what he would want to hear.

"…That's not the truth, is it?" Megatron mumbled, still looking up beyond the stars. "That is not what you believe...is it?"

The teen hesitated once more, nervous on where this conversation may lead her. "Well, I…if you want the truth…" her throat was nearly closing on itself with tension. "…No. No I'm not intimidated by you. But…most of my kind is. You've seen for yourself." She readied herself for another put down or strike, but she was surprised when none came.

" 'Most', but not 'all'…what if your existence was to strike fear into everyone and everything you conquer…yet there is the one among the terrified that does not fear you? …How can you call yourself an iron-fisted overlord when not all you command fear you?…"

Something was up, Annabelle thought. This was like a total night-and-day Megatron moment. Why was he acting this way, asking her opinion on little things like this? However, she had to please him to stay alive. "Maybe…it was not meant for that person? They thought it was, but they have to hit the bottom of that barrel to realize what they have done…and what they should be."

Megatron was quiet, non-moving to a point where Annabelle could have mistaken his silent death. "…You're wrong, girl. You must fear me." He finally turned and looked her in the eye with that pair of demonic optics.

Annabelle could feel her stomach drop. She paused her work and clenched the waxing cloth in her hand with eyes firmly downcast and shut, awaiting the roar and whack of his claw.

She cringed slightly when she felt a tip of a claw touch her throat, then nudge at her chest right over her heart. He was tapping out her more sensitive areas, spots that would kill her swiftly if he was careless. It stopped after a moment, surprising her with its gentleness. To play safe from his wrath, she kept her eyes firmly closed.

"Even when I address your most sensitive areas…" Megatron spoke soft and almost thoughtful in tone. "You still do not fear me. You trust me when and when not I should harm you. Even so…you welcome death."

Annabelle shook her head slowly. She felt the claw tips on both sides of her head, and she finally opened her eyes to look into his own. She could see her red reflection deep within them as they stare within arms reach of her. What was he thinking, gazing so deep into her?

"…I do not understand." He finally murmured. "I want to understand why you feel and act this way to me…I must know."

Annabelle was at a loss. What did he want her to say back to this? None of this seemed right. So she did a simple thing a respecting soldier would do: she stayed silent.

He frowned, and then looked off to the side before finally letting go of her head hesitantly. "I see…" His gaze flickered back to her, and he stared again when he noticed something with her as she was getting back to work on his shoulder. "Your eyes…they are leaking."

The troubled teen wiped her eyes with her sleeve quickly, attempting yet failing to hide the small tears. She didn't want to show him her weak-hearted emotions, and definitely not to even show it to herself. Rarely did Annabelle ever cry, and rarely was it over someone else. She kept her face turned away from Megatron's gaze to try and concentrate on working, and fought the tears off. She heard the inner systems of Megatron's scanning systems somewhere within him. He rumbled again.

"Are you ill, girl?" he wondered.

She shook her head, still not facing him.

"If you require sustenance, I can retrieve some for you." Why was he so concerned?

Annabelle shook her head again, and mumbled quietly. "I'm not hungry…I'm fine."

"Something is causing a malfunction with your eyes, girl." He stated. "It must be repaired."

"There's nothing wrong with my eyes, I'm ok."

"Yes there is." He raised his voice only slight in agitation. "Your eyes are leaking, and I will not allow my human to perform if she is malfunctioning."

"Food nor cures is gonna help it." Annabelle groveled. "I can only fix it myself."

"Then why don't you, girl?" he demanded sternly. "Fix it now."

"No, it's not that easy to just turn on and off." She paused in her cleaning, gripping the cloth tight in her fist.

"Then you will adapt to fix it faster. Fix it now!" he growled. Now there was the familiar Megatron.

Annabelle stopped all together. Not purposely anyway.

Her frustration had built, and malnutrition and sleep deprivation did not help her any. She coughed heavy to the side, so hard that she was barely able to have a chance to breathe inbetween.

Megatron growled slightly. "I didn't say to start that obnoxious coughing, girl, I said to repair your eyes!" He watched her continue the coughing fit, not amused. He was about to whack her again to make her quit, until he noticed blood dripping from her mouth. "Girl…?"

Annabelle was on her knees and hands, coughing up drips and soon spurts of blood. She began to feel lightheaded, and the world started to spin. The last thought she had was why she didn't just say she did need food.

The Decepticon rumbled with uncertainty when Annabelle finally fell over, her breathing shallow. He nudged her roughly, but she still didn't respond. He poked, prodded and shook her a few times, but still nothing in return. He mumbled something in Cybertronian tongue, before scooping her up and taking her over toward the river.

He took the pail she used to douse the fire and held it between two claws, and filled it with water. He clicked a few times as he brought it to her lips, but growled to himself seeing she wasn't drinking it. He lifted her chin only slightly to open her throat before trying again. Her body took it little by little, most just pouring out and down her neck.

Transferring her to the crook of one of his massive arms he went back and sat beneath the cloth canopy. He had told Igor to bring what little human-bearable food he could gather, only to find a few nuts and ground fruits. Taking a couple tiny nuts between his claws, he placed them in her mouth. "Eat, girl." She only moaned softly, not chewing or swallowing. Huffing, Megatron fished out the nuts and crushed them into crumbles between two claws, and sprinkling them back in her mouth. He took the water pail and brought it to her lips again to help wash it down. She coughed again, and Megatron took more caution when he brought the next round of crushed nuts.

He continued to feed and hydrate her this way until her body simply refused any more, which was around eight rounds. He allowed her to sleep cradled in the crook of his arm for the rest of that night, sensing her body regaining its strength though the nourishment, recharge, and warmth of his body.

It was almost perplexing, Megatron thought, seeing himself care for a human child in such a way. Well, not exactly a youngling, but still a young adolescent. Yet she willingly served him without many attempts to flee now. She was not a Decepticon, but was still a loyal follower.

Either way, she will have to finish his washing once she awoke.

-X-

"Either we finish him or he finishes us! It's the only way to get the kid back."

"If we just raid Decepticon's Ridge, the 'con will leave."

"Then he'll just find another place to terrorize. What good will that bring?"

"Scott's right. Forcing him out from the ridge will knock him off his feet only for a moment. He'll just let out his fury on another town or country."

"Then by god sake, let him go someplace else! Make it someone else's problem."

"Garret!"

"What, I know you're all thinking it!"

"Who's to say he just won't run off WITH the kid? We gotta just kill him to get her back."

"I still don't understand why he would keep her alive. Even during the attack last night he still refused to give her up."

"Did anybody even see her? What if we ambush him and she's already long dead?"

"Kandler saw her, he saw her just before the barrels blew. From what he said she was the one who kicked that 'glycerin tank in front of the crossfire."

"Why would she do that? We would have been able to get her back AND kick Bucket-head's bucket."

"She may have known that already. Even now she knows we are intending to rescue her. But that still won't explain why she made the barrel blow."

"Maybe she was trying to take out Megatron herself, using our line of fire."

"…No, if she was trying that she would have rammed the barrel into Megatron. Those who saw her said she kicked it toward the linemen."

"So she tried to blow US up? Where's the sense in that? And I thought this kid had brains."

"That's the thing 'cause she did it purposefully, if only to deter us off the attack. Almost like…"

"Like what?"

"…she kicked the glycerin at us after Megatron went down."

"Yea, so?"

"What if she blew the barrel near us…to keep us away from him?"

"Whoa-whoa, like to DEFEND him?"

"It's possible. Why else would she not run to the squad after Megatron went down. It was the ample opportunity to escape, and instead she knocks US away."

"So you're saying, that she's protecting Megatron? Why in hell would she do that?"

"Look Garret I don't have the answers for everything going on right now. What we should try and decide is if we should report our thoughts to Kandler."

"Yea, and he'll think we're morons and put us on base suspension."

"Where would he think we got the idea of a human kid protecting Megatron? Either he believes us or he'll find out for himself. We should just go tell him."

"And I say we go with Garret's idea and blow Megatron out of the water!"

"Shut up, Carlsbad, you're not helping this discussion go anywhere. Even if going after a Decepticon now sounded like the best option, we don't have the right means to face him head on."

"We already banged him up pretty good the other night. We can still kick him while he's out of it."

"Forgot a big factor there, Gar': we actually NEED something heavy to kick him with."

"Oh c'mon, Scott, quit going your natural feminine route and just go head on with the bastard. Words ain't gonna put a good size hole through his head!"

"If we need the firepower to finish Megatron, we need Kandler's word on the frontline. They're the place with the arms we need."

"Then Garret and I might as well just go find the 'con and bust him up ourselves! There's no way Kandler's gonna allow the firepower to just the group of us."

"Guys, we have to stop and think about this for a second. What if Megatron's keeping Annabelle alive for another reason?"

"Seriously, lady? Megatron will show no mercy the minute he gets bored of holding the kid hostage, and that's the only reason he has her."

"Exactly, I mean what worth does the kid have that will be useful to-"

"…What?"

"…Oh god. I know why he keeps her alive."

"What, why?"

"That kid knows her way around mechanics…and if he's being banged up constantly, and growing weaker everyday with loss of Energon…he would need a medic on his side."

"…"

"Don't you guys see? He's keeping the kid around as his little repairman, his medic. That's something he's not gonna give up lightly."

"…"

"…So what are we gonna do, Scott?"

"…"

"…"

"…get some heavy-ass firepower."

-X-

Annabelle was light headed by the time she woke, blood crumbled dry on her lips. She groaned as she slowly sat up and stretched her neck and back. For some reason she felt stronger today then of the last few days. Perhaps she just needed a good night's rest.

Strange though, because she only remembered faintly of what had happened last night. Megatron had been acting oddly, but by the time she felt dizzy he was his old tyrant self again. What had happened after that, why could she remember any of the latter evening?

She brushed off the dried blood on her lips, and sighed knowing it was from the coughing fit from the lack of food. Surprisingly, the hole in her stomach had vanished, her body reenergized. What did Megatron do after she passed out?

The thought made her question where the giant mech was, and found he wasn't in the camp. Oddly placed on the half-cut log she slid carefully out from under the canopy and into the blinding morning sun. The land was painted in a soft beam of orange and smooth scarlet as the sun began to rise, almost flowing along with the wind. The view of the hanging sun along the peak of the mountain far ahead would have been drunken up by Annabelle, if she wasn't stuck in such a dreary place like a Decepticon outpost.

Brushing off caked mud from her vest, Annabelle crouched down in the center of the camp and swept at the mark in the dirt, revealing a small soot-laden circle where a fire may have been started. It hadn't been used in years, but Annabelle was willing to start another.

It was around the next hour when the teen finally was able to ignite a small fire with the scrap kindle and dry grasses, and a little rubbing friction. She only smiled with inner reward before sitting down before the fire, staring into the licking flames.

There was a soft warbling beside her, and Annabelle glanced to see the smaller sparkling crouched near her, joining her at staring at the makeshift fire. Frowning, she noticed something in the child's claw which appeared to be covered in blue and gray feathers.

"…Why am I not surprised? You 'cons always have to kill something, even when you're little." She smirked. She didn't know why she found it amusing.

The sparkling turned to her with wide green optics, and then promptly dropped into a submissive crouch as he set the dead bird at Annabelle's feet. It kept in a low stance as it scooted away, almost fearfully. Was he offering the bird to her since due to her stature Megatron had given her? This wasn't what she wanted, not even a child should be so elusive with her.

"It's alright, I don't need it. But thanks." She nudged the bird toward him.

The sparkling startled her when it hissed in nearly a vicious tone, before nudging it back to her again.

"Really I don't need it. You can have it back." Again, she pushed the deceased bird to the sparkling.

She was returned with another harsh hiss, and now found the bird placed into her lap. She glared to the sparkling as it moved away again, and eying her in the manner as if waiting for her to do something with the tiny kill.

What could she do with it? Throw it away? No, it would only anger the child, and even for how young the child was it was still strong enough to kill her. Toss it in the fire? She paused. That could be something, cook the bird. It would show she accepted the offering and would give her minimal sustenance. But who knew what kinds of disease could be on a dead feathered creature mangled by an alien robot child.

She slowly began plucking off the bird's feathers from its belly, and noticed the sparkling staring in fascination. Once in awhile she would blow the feathers into the sparkling's face, who would squawk with surprise. Soon enough the other sparkling came up to investigate, and joined its twin in watching the mesmerizing show of Annabelle removing the bird's feathers.

For how twisted it seemed, Annabelle rather enjoyed it herself.

-X-

The bird was rather tender, for how little meat was on it. Gutting it seemed to have been the only issue, but after a few minutes of spinning it over the fire, it was just about as good as any fresh barbeque. Annabelle was careful to take little bites at a time near its wings, and took hearty bites along its breast. The sparklings continued to watch in awe, perhaps never seeing her eat another living creature before.

The bird wasn't very big, and only was good for about five bites. Yet it was enough to satisfy Annabelle's nearly shriveled stomach. It was better then having blood taste in her mouth, that was for sure.

She turned around to the sound of a rattling but strong engine, and spotted Megatron in his rickety vehicle mode. He nearly collapsed on his tires as he came to a stop a few feet from her. As she stood there was a verbal and low groan from the beaten truck.

"Geez, you're worse then I was thinking." she remarked.

Megatron growled, his voice booming from his cab. "I did not return from a long scout to hear you state the obvious, femme. I require maintenance."

Annabelle frowned. "What do you expect me to do? I barely have anything around here to salvage as tools."

"They shall make do, now get to it."

"Uh, no they won't." she retorted, hands on her hips. "I need more then just scrap junk, Megatron, or else you're gonna end up just as scrapped as these are." She lazily held up a half broken wrench for emphasis.

The Decepticon revved deafeningly, forcing Annabelle to cover her ears. It was enough for her attention, but his engine soon sputtered weakly in a low cough. "Just get to work, girl." He groveled more tiredly then the previous demand.

Annabelle blamed her stupid sympathy for the battered tyrant, and with an annoyed huff grabbed the little tools she could find amongst the camp and returned to the truck's side. "Where's it hurt the most?"

"Everywhere." The truck grumbled.

Annabelle glowered, and thwacked a hammer into her palm repeatedly. "You better drop the attitude or I'll give you something to grumble about." Where she found this newly discovered courage against Megatron she wouldn't know. She just wanted to fix him up and get it over with. "Now where does it hurt the most?"

There was a heavy sigh, and the truck visibly slouched onto its tires with a creaking of armor. "…Under my cab, behind my engine block towards the left."

Annabelle nodded, and steadily got onto her back and scooted beneath the bulk of the truck. She grunted a few times to get into a good position to see any issue, putting one hand above against the front axel and using her other to push along the ground. With the tools along her chest and waist, it was more difficult to move around with all the weight without a scooter bench.

Soon enough she spotted the problem. Megatron must have taken a hit earlier that day, for the rear of the engine block was dripping both Energon and oil from a painfully sized gouge in the lead fuel line. She took a small sigh and brought up a small sealer tool and tapped lightly to the right.

"That hurt?" She was answered with a grunt as a no, and tapped another area more toward the left, and again was given the negative. This time, she tapped right into the open wound, and cringed up as the truck roared in sudden pain. She heard birds cawing out as they flew away from the horrendous shout, and the sparklings were squawking somewhere. "Ok, we have a winner." She smirked.

"I don't find my persistent agony even mildly amusing, girl." Megatron growled over her. "Just hurry up and fix me so I can rest."

"Fine, fine, keep still. This might sting a bit." She took out a torn cloth from her pocket and dripped only a small amount of solution into it, just to save what little was left. Tenderly she dabbed the solution around and inside the wound, hearing the truck rumble deeply with either inner pain or present relief.

Surprisingly, Annabelle kept mind to be careful with her work the rest of the time of repairing the gash. Somehow Megatron managed to keep quiet and motionless during the patching, since due to no welding tools the teen had to resort to screwing scrap armor plates atop the wound. She rubbed the sweat off her forehead with her spare arm as she held the patch over the hole with the other. Midday was approaching, and she was starting to heat up beneath the bulk of sweltering armor. Her face and hands we covered in oil, and she winced every time dripping blue and silver Energon came into contact with her skin, burning her. She could just hope none would land in her eyes.

After dabbing away the few drips around her handiwork, she carefully scooted out from under the truck and nodded as she turned away toward the river to wash off. "All done, you can go rest now."

There was no reply at first, then heard transforming behind her as she went to the riverside. She dipped her hands into the cool water before splashing some onto her face and rubbed her cheeks fiercely. It took a moment before the teen really looked at her hands, and held back a whimper as she stared at the white and red burn marks. Energon and human bodies definitely did not mix. But she held strong against the harsh stinging, and rinsed off her clothes and arms before marching back up the hill to the camp.

Megatron watched her from under the canopy as she sat with her back against a crate a few yards away from him. She pulled her tools off and set them atop the crate before tucking her knees up and hugging them, staring down. However, he was more focused on the condition of her hands.

"Humans and Energon. I should have warned you of that." He murmured.

Annabelle didn't bother to answer. She knew he could care less if she was suffering.

Megatron glanced down and tapped an area on his lower torso where he could see Annabelle's patch work. "You didn't do half bad, girl, for what's been given."

The teen remained silent, almost as still as the silent air.

With a sigh Megatron leaned his head back, his optics dimmed as a human would resting their eyes. He tucked his shroud over his optics a little more, before sliding tenderly down onto his back and breathing a sigh through his vents. He could barely believe how exhausted he was, and only wanted to take a few moments to rest his head.

The silence remained, as it stretched into the later afternoon.

Megatron turned his gaze back to Annabelle, whom had not moved from her spot against the crate. He could see her eyes leaking again, yet her expression had not changed. Her hands were trembling, and the scorched Energon burns didn't seem any better. He questioned this, seeing she would let herself suffer even after she repaired him of what was only one of many of his painful areas.

He tapped his chest. "Come here, girl."

She paused, and then shook her head.

The alien growled, and hissed harshly. "I said come here. Now."

Annabelle didn't move for the longest time, before slowly getting to her feet and walked toward Megatron with a downcast gaze. She allowed Megatron to scoop her up, which she found was more gentle then usual, and was deposited atop his chest fairly close enough to his face to inspect her. She remained quiet as she sat there, waiting for him to demand another pointless task.

His claw gingerly took her forearm and lifted it to peer at her Energon burns. "Does it hurt?" he murmured, not looking away from the injury.

The teen just shrugged. There was no holding back a wince and moan as a claw barely grazed the burn. The claw quickly retracted, and then the Decepticon released her arm with surprising care.

"Please, just don't touch it." Annabelle mumbled, still not looking at him. She shifted a little as Megatron's chest moved slightly as he positioned comfortably on his back.

He seemed to be in thought, and then nudged her a little to the right side of his chassis. "Remain still, girl." He carefully took his other claw and gripped onto a break in his chest armor, and slowly pulled it back. Like a crack in earth, his two chest plates separated and the chains crossed across it slipped down to allow it to open completely.

Annabelle stared in near mesmerizing awe as she held onto the chest plate she was atop, and seeing a soft blue glow within the cavity in Megatron's now open chest. What was he doing?

He nodded toward his open cavity. "Look."

What? What was Megatron asking her to do, jump inside him and repair him that way? If that was why, he had to be downright crazy. But she had to keep with his command, if only to avoid his anger. Cautious at first, Annabelle scooted slowly toward the edge of the cavity and hesitantly peered within. She froze upon finding the origin of the blue glow, and could only stare.

Megatron's orb-shaped spark pulsed softly with white and blue light, brightening with every spark-beat. It was almost too pure in a physical sense to belong to such a monstrous being, but here it was as it continued to bathe her face its glow. This was an alien robot's life-source; their heart. Only one shot to this would lead Megatron to pushing up daisies.

Megatron remained quiet, much to impress the amazed Annabelle. He allowed her to look at his spark a moment longer before he gave one more demand. "Place you hand upon it."

Annabelle jerked her gaze up to him. What? Wouldn't coming into such contact kill her instantly? She was incredibly hesitant.

"Trust me, girl." He simply murmured.

Why was he asking this, and showing her his spark? She had heard not many of 'Cybertronians' would allow humans to see their sparks. It was more of a treasured act to the species. Wouldn't she been invading him this way? Yet, he was the one offering her to touch his spark, not herself.

Swallowing hard, she stared at the beating spark a moment before slowly reaching a hand toward it. Her fingers were nearly an inch above it, and she could feel the intense heat generating from the pulsing life source. Would it burn her even further if she touched it, and make her burns now seem minor? She shut her eyes, and lowered her palm upon it, prepared for the sudden surge of death.

Nothing happened, and she opened her eyes to see her arm resting atop the pulsing orb, its energy visibly wrapping around her hand in soft blue tendrils of light. It was shockingly warm, not as hot as it was when her hand was just hovering over it. She could feel every pump of Energon flowing through the spark, as if life was physically in the palm of her hand. It was almost calming, her eyes feeling heavy.

She lost track of how long her hand lay there, the feeling in her hand gone as Megatron's claw gently nudged her away. Annabelle could only just watch as Megatron closed his chest and draped the chains back across it.

"How's your hand now, girl?"

Her hand? She looked down at it, and stared in shock.

The burns, and the pain, were gone. Touching the spark seemed to have healed her, and she inspected her hand wildly in stunned amazement.

"Hm…so it's true…" Megatron sighed.

Annabelle frowned. "What is?" She stopped, seeing Megatron had seemed to have slipped into recharge, optics dim and unresponsive. She sighed. Touching his spark and using the energy to heal her hand must have drained him while he was already tired. She might as well give him some peace until he awoke.

She slipped onto her stomach and rested her head on her arms, lying down to watch the slumbering Megatron. She grabbed hold of the top of his shroud and tucked it a little more over his optics like he usually did while recharging. To be honest, she didn't mind watching him sleep. It was when the tyrant seemed most peaceful.

Now that was something she had to think about: could a tyrant even HAVE peace?


	8. Chapter 7

"You can't be serious…"

A chuckle. "Oh but I am, girl."

"I would do anything for you, Megatron. Really I would. But this…this is just damn right crazy!"

"Really now? Either way, I will find some other form of amusement, some that would be just too obscene for even myself to stand. Now it's either this or it will only get worse for your case."

"…"

"…Oh giiiirl."

"You're an asshole, you know that?"

"I have been called far worse then that, girl. Do you really think that will offend me? Oh NOW that hurts."

There was a heavy, exasperated groan.

"…Well?"

"What will this prove again?"

"If you have the durability and trust in me, girl. What else?"

"Sick, perverted, and twisted amusement on your part."

"True, but at least here you shall equally benefit."

"I highly doubt it, to be honest."

"For a human, your defiance is admirable."

"Thanks, I try."

"…"

"…You promise you will? Can you do it that fast?"

"Have faith in me, girl."

"Now THERE'S the understatement of the year."

"Come now, I can assure you it will be entertaining for the both of us."

"Yea, it'll be entertaining for me when I go through with it, it blows up in my face, and be up in heaven laughing down at you."

"So you will do it?"

"I never said THAT."

"All I heard was ''when' I go through with it'."

"…Nope, not doing it."

"…"

"Don't you give me that face! It's not gonna work, and it's not even working for you! Just forget it!"

"…"

"…You sure I won't get hurt?"

"With my hand on the Allspark, let it drain my life if I break my promise."

A long sigh again.

"…Fine, fine. But just this once." Then under breath, "I'll benefit by being his poltergeist later."

-X-

Annabelle stood on the edge of the steep vertical cliff, staring down at the massive river hundreds of feet down. Off not too far to the left of her, Victoria Falls pounded like thunder, deafening her from all other noise abnormalities. She miserably watches a few pebbles at her feet fall and tumble through the air down into the river far below.

Why was she even doing this? She could just walk away now and never think twice about it. This was pure madness, surely, but one she could not turn away from.

Entertaining. Yeah right. Perhaps for a suicidal maniac it would be the best way.

She looked around, trying to peer through the thick mist below, the river and rocks hidden from view. She couldn't see him, and wasn't positive on when go. She blinked hard, but still only ended up blind to what was far down.

Her stomach was heaving. Heights was one of the few things Annabelle hated, especially when she couldn't control where her feet would be just above such steep incline. Things like roller coasters and airplanes were another matter entirely; at least she was certain they would no fall to their death. Uncontrolled heights were where she embraced her utter fear.

As she stood there, the teen realized something. She was never TOLD to wait for a signal. The only thing she was told to do was do it when she was ready, and wait for the rest.

That thought only made the idea even worse.

She took a deep breath. She closed her eyes tightly. Again, Annabelle contemplated why she was even going through with this, or how she even got talked into it. God, why was she so gullible with things like this?

With a single murmur to God to forgive her for her stupidity, she stepped one foot over the massive cliff, and fell almost gracefully into the air.

-X-

With her eyes shut, and surprisingly zoning out of what was happening, Annabelle felt as if she were falling slowly.

It was strange, how the moment of your death seems to be the most peaceful moment you could ever have in your life. No other time had Annabelle felt relaxed, and in some demented way, happy.

The only stupid thing she did was open her eyes.

She was barely halfway down the cliff, diving toward the mist below. She screamed in terror, as her tumbling body vanished into the thick mist. She cries were being drowned out by the thundering boom of the falls close by, but still she continued to tumble through the open air with top-of-the-lung screams and curses imaginable.

Annabelle knew the river would be up on her soon, and her untimely death would be imminent. Crashing into water at this speed would most likely kill her on impact, and perhaps would be a quicker death then just drowning with a broken back or neck.

Oh, WHY did she even do this at all?

She screamed once more, long and hard until her voice was cracking, upon hearing the sound of the river though the fog coming up under her. It would be seconds before impact, and screaming would be her last words.

She yelped suddenly, as she felt her body jerk to a firm halt. All her limbs except for her left leg dangled freely, as she could see the rapids of the river thrashing through the mist just feet under her head. She was gasping for breath, both in recovering panic and of relief.

Annabelle let her body be raised up, ignoring the cramp in her grasped leg. She frowned in both frustration, and of thanks.

Never had she been so relieved to see those pair of lava optics again.

-X-

The mech smirked, showing a few fangs. "I told you to trust me, girl."

Annabelle rolled her eyes, the blood rushing to her head. "I was just keeping my promise. Glad to see you kept yours."

Megatron inclined his head in regard, and set her atop his shoulder. He steadily slipped into the raging river, his giant height easily touching the river bed enough to control his steps and not be carried in the harsh current. As the water flowed around and through his armor as he waded along the water, he rumbled deep in his chest, as if the water was somewhat soothing his pain and cleansing his systems.

"Well, I'll admit…it was," she glanced meekly at Megatron. "…Kinda cool."

Megatron said nothing, but he huffed in quiet regard, which Annabelle could not hear over the sound of the close rapids.

Annabelle shifted to a more comfortably sitting position atop Megatron's shoulder armor, watching the water flow past them inches from her dangling feet. Yet still uneasy when a rough rapid splashes near, she scoots up closer toward the Decepticon's head until her side is braced against it.

Megatron glanced with uncertain optics at the small human perched against the side of his helm. "There's nothing to worry about, girl. You're at a decent enough height to avoid contacting water."

"I know, but I'm not taking any chances." She mumbled back, tucking her feet up to hug with one arm. She winced as a small spurt of water struck her face, and with a startled yelp used her arm which was against Megatron's head to grip as much around the back of his helm as possible, burying her face into his audio receptor.

The Decepticon frowned, cocking an optic at her odd mannerism. What a strange creature this femme was. It only made him wonder what she would have been like as a Cybertronian femme. Now THAT gave him something to ponder over.

"How much longer, Megatron?" Annabelle asked, her voice muffled against his armored skull.

Putting his peculiar thoughts aside, Megatron huffed grubbily, focusing ahead again as he continued trekking the heavy current of the river. "The current is calming now. It isn't far now."

He paused suddenly, feeling something wet against his head, knowing it couldn't be from water. He glanced at Annabelle again, and noticed a slight tremble in her frame, and detected what he had expected. She was crying again.

Why was he so concerned now? She had shed tears once or twice now since being in his company, but why was he bothered by it now?

He didn't realize his actions as he lifted a claw from the water, and promptly but gently tucked Annabelle's chin up. "Head up, girl. Drowning in thoughts is something neither of us deserves."

Annabelle said nothing, but wiped her tears from her cheeks with a damp sleeve, her black vest and grey long sleeve now cleansed of their filth after being along the river. She glanced at Megatron's shroud, damp in the back with water, and sniffing once she started wringing it out carefully, ridding of access water.

Megatron didn't say a word the rest of the way, but kept his attention on her in mere interest. Beneath his shroud, out of her view, he gave a hidden rare, but soft and instinctive smile.

-X-

Megatron sat along the edge of a green savannah, resting somewhat comfortably in his vehicle mode. The waters of the river had soothed most of his pain, but it numbly hung back in his mind. He was surprisingly quiet as a small herd of zebra trotted by fairly close to him and toward the nearby watering hole.

"Tell me of your home, girl."

Annabelle was on her back, hands folded behind her head as she lay atop Megatron's truck mode. She opened her previously closed eyes, staring skyward at the blue air above. She sat up slightly while bracing her hands behind her, letting her feet dangle in front of the cab windshield.

"It's nothing that would be of interest to you. I'll just give you the spoilers now." She sighed.

"All human stories are of certain boredom, girl." Megatron said. "I am not one for stories, if you may have not yet noticed. I do not preserve the patience for such worthless things."

Annabelle frowned. "Then why even ask me to tell you a boring story of where I come from? Well, if you say you hate stories from us humans, anyway."

She grew slightly regretful of her words at his silence.

There was a visible sigh as the truck shifted up then down again on its tires.

"…I wish to understand." Was all he said.

Annabelle stared down at the truck under her. What a weird creature, this 'con was.

She sighs heavy, lying down on her back again before she starts, voice distant in recalling her home, which feels like a long-lost memory now.

"It's a small house…far in the boondocks in the Pacific Northwest Mountains. In a small town just outside, where rain almost never stops, is where I was born…and I call home. It's too small to consider a city, or a town. It's called Crystal Hill…just a pit stop if anything." She shuts her eyes calmly, picturing her daily pass through her home. "There…was the gas station I always pass on the way to the river park, where I stop for a drink…then a small pawn shop and auto shop across the street, where I worked…" There's a pause. "Then…there's The River Spark, a pub and hotel along the river…I went there almost everyday…whenever I wanted to get away from my home life, I went there and sat at the counter for the whole night. It…felt more like a home then my real one did." Her voice drifted off. "…I miss that place. The smell, the cabin look…those stupid antler chandeliers hanging from the ceiling…and the people. Most importantly the people. I never was one to talk with anybody…but just having people there made it perfect for me."

Megatron was motionless.

The teen sighed. "I'm sorry, I knew I was gonna bore you about my little home life."

There was still no answer.

Annabelle blinked, and then stared off toward the horizon. "…Even the sun looks different here…I miss seeing it on the river back home. Not this river, MY river…I just want it all back. More then anything."

There is continuing silence, but then she flinches as the truck beneath her shifts, and notices the side mirror turn up at her, showing her own reflection. "…Is that so?"

Annabelle feels the sense of dread setting in her gut, and nods awaiting his disappointment on her shoulders. "Yes…yes it is."

Megatron's mirror remained on her, almost eerily.

"Pretty stupid, huh?" Annabelle mumbled, hurtfully as she looks away from her reflection of the mirror.

The Decepticon is quiet a moment, then his engine rumbles softly, not harsh as it usually was. "…I've heard worse."

The comment was gruff, but Annabelle could sense the compliment dwelling within the tyrant's words. She glances back to the mirror, which promptly turns away, and the engine dies down into silence. A small smirk at the corner of her lips, Annabelle chuckled soft before sitting up again.

The two stayed in silence and just watched the many herds go by for their afternoon drink.

-X-

The band kept in a straight line, silently moving through the thick grasses and twisted trees. Every minute was slowing them down due to being weighed down by the heavy weaponry each carried.

Garret took the lead, followed by Sorval, Carlsbad, Scott, and then Low-Ry taking the rear. The cold chill of the night was approaching, and it had since been three days of Annabelle's disappearance and supposed kidnapping by Megatron. The thought clung to each of their minds with every step, but determination of both vengeance on the beast and of rescuing at least one life from the Decepticon's clutches was enough to keep them moving. Sure, they would be honored for terminating Megatron, but that would not matter for any of them. With where their plan was going, they would most likely be jailed back at base after this was over.

Scott shoved another branch aside as she trekked onward. "How much farther?" she grumbled.

Garret readjusted the sniper on his back as he stepped over a few loose boulders. "About three more miles, by foot anyway. But I'm just estimating here."

"How do you honestly think we'll get there before sunset?" Low-Ry spoke back gruffly from behind them. He was quickly hushed by the others with his raised voice.

"With your voice like a dying calf, Ry, I'm sure the big bot will mistake you for ANYTHING but human." Carlsbad chuckled back.

"How about I come up there and shove this grenade up your ass, THEN we'll see who sounds more less man?"

"How about BOTH of you just shut-up?" Garret growled back. "We'll be getting close soon."

"Why didn't we just take the jeep the next few miles?" Scott questioned with a groan. "At least stop a mile from the sight, if anything. My feet have blisters like a mother."

"Because Megatron will hear us coming miles back in a jeep. So at least by foot it will take hearing us sooner out of the question." He replied. "Just keep moving."

"This is pointless." Carlsbad growled. "She's probably long dead. Why risk our necks for the lady who's already kicked her bucket?"

"If you wanna leave, Carls' you go on back. Jeep's a few miles back THAT way." Scott pointed back behind her for emphasis.

"Maybe I just MIGHT! I'm out." The Aussie defiantly began marching out of line and loops behind a thin tree trunk back toward said direction.

Garret swung around. "Carlsbad, get back here! We need you." He hissed back harshly.

"Get Megsy boy on your own. I'm going back, and besides, you got enough fire power to take him out. You don't need me. Now see ya later, mates." He waved cheerfully over his shoulder, striding off and away.

Sorval glanced to the fuming garret, and just shook his head sternly.

Garret sighed, and then nodded once. "You're right, we should keep moving. He'll walk his way back anyway, the crazy bastard." He turns to the others. "Stay in line, and just keep going. It's not far now."

Scott grumbled under her breath. "You said that twenty minutes ago"

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

-X-

Annabelle was skipping a few stones along the thinning river, passing time while waiting for the polish to dry on Megatron's thigh plate. She chose to get into some things she never would have wanted to try back home, and something to at least amuse the Decepticon at watching her obvious failing at the tasks.

"Your shot is about as bad as Shockwave's." Megatron mused gruffly, resting an arm on one knee as he sits in observation.

"Shock-who?" she mumbled over her shoulder, confused. The rock sank on the first skip, and she groaned in frustration with a small kick at the water.

The mech shook his head. "You keep sinking your throw because you're angling the shot wrong. Keep it level with the surface."

"What would you know about skipping rocks, Megs?" Annabelle said. "Robots accompany a few human methods of how far to throw them in battle?" she smirked, and frowned when the next stone sank promptly.

"Try figuring out how to return a thrown stasis grenade across an Energon barrier." He replied with a hiss.

Standing, he stepped beside her and tore out a rather large boulder from the rocky and muddy river-washed shore. Growling low in his throat, he took a small wind-up before launching the boulder downriver. He watched it skip viciously down at nearly twenty feet at each skip, before vanishing out of sight. "That should keep going for about another earth mile or so."

Annabelle stared dumbstruck, and glared slightly jealous. "Showoff." she muttered. However, the amused smirk couldn't escape from her lips.

Megatron frowned down at the teen as he loomed over her. "However, no human can possibly have such a feat as that. Still, the skills can be simplified." He cracked his metal neck twice whilst rolling his broad shoulders.

"Why bother teaching me this stuff?" Annabelle asked, curious as to why the once tyrannical leader of the Decepticons, hell bent on destroying all of humanity, would harbor and train a human what skills he knew. "I mean…you wanted to destroy my kind. So why would you teach me such things, like, throwing a stone? It's odd, even for you."

"Perhaps I chose this as my entertainment, fleshling." He replied. "It will be enjoyable watching you attempt to recreate my techniques in a small, weaker fashion for your fragile human form." To be honest, he truly did hope for the amusement in the hopes to see such things.

The tired teen crossed her arms in a posed stance. "Oh really?" she challenged. "And just why would you bring this up now?"

"I was waiting until I could see your willpower for my patience, and of your persistence and strength. I refuse to train a born weakling."

"But aren't all humans weaklings in your eyes?" she frowned, cocking a brow up at the hooded mech.

He uttered a deep growl, before tugging his hood off and dropping it to his other side. He turned back down to her. The hauntingly familiar smile showed eerily on his face as he bent down to her level.

"You read me well on that part, girl." He purred dangerously. "However, there is one reason why I find our case different then any other."

Annabelle just stared up firmly into his lava gaze, awaiting his answer.

Megatron was quiet a moment, and then leaned in closer with a near whispering hiss. His face was so close to her that the teen could have easily done an extensive dental search. "Because, even though you will disagree…I see myself in your measly organic eyes. You have vengeance, hate, and bloodlust in your core, girl…and you fear nothing that is not imminent. Something I find quite amusing for an organic, especially human." He straightens up, and smirks. "And I will tend to feed that very vengeance, girl. You will face it soon one day: that you will see that your spark…is as black as mine."

Annabelle stood cold. Why were his words striking her so hard now? They never did before, and she easily brushed them off. But now…now they had the sting of knives in her back. Yet she would not show her weakness, and stood firmly in the face of possible death.

Her gaze darkened defiantly. "You're wrong."

Megatron was quiet, the smirk still on his features. "Oh, but it is true. It has been seen, and proven."

"By what?" Annabelle demanded angrily.

"By fate, girl." He replied.

"Oh god, what the hell does FATE play in all this?" she sneered. "You're the last person I expect to believe in little superstitions such as fate."

Megatron cocked his head slightly. "Do you not?"

She paused a moment, and then shook her head slow. "No. No I do not believe in fate." She paced near the edge of the river, wetting the ends of her scuffed leather boots and refusing to face him. "Fate didn't get that piece of your armor in my room. Fate didn't force me to come to this god-forsaken country and be stuck to do military custody maintenance in some jail of a base that wanted me dead to begin with. Fate didn't get me hurt and end up stuck with a monster like you! And fate definitely didn't take my mother away from my life and leave me alone with some deadbeat asshole of a father, and lead me to fend for myself!" Her eyes had gone dark, and her fists were clenched at her sides. She stared down at her reflection in the water.

Surprisingly, the Decepticon leader was silent. He just stared back down at her.

Tears welled up in Annabelle's eyes, but she wiped them away before they could roll down her cheeks. Her voice felt cracked and broken now. "It's nothing you could even begin to understand, Megatron. Even if you live another thousand years trying to figure it out…you will never know my pain."

Megatron just sneered at the corner of his lips, revealing a few fangs. But he did not growl, nor make a harsh comment. He just sneered in silence.

He knew she was right.

Annabelle picked up a stone, and looked at it for a rather long time for such an unattractive piece of rock. She gritted her teeth, and with a squeeze of the stone, she threw it off downriver with an angered shout. Never once did she bother to notice how gently it skipped along the water and out of sight.

Megatron watched it vanish, before slowly looking to her again. "…Feel better now?"

"What do you care?" she snapped harshly back.

He sighed heavily, looking off ahead again. "You humans, you hold onto rough patches, and can't find ways to release it. I, I find to channel my rage in battle…and that is what has made me strong and make it for this long in the war. You…" he chuckles almost darkly. "You find it in throwing tiny pebbles."

Annabelle just rolled her eyes. But she had to admit, the comment was rather funny. The smirk yet again escaped her lips.

"Now," he said, bending down to a knee and holding a palm out in front of her like a wall. "Show me how much strength you have in that little flesh body of yours." He nodded once toward his open claw. "Attack me."

She stared at the palm, before cocking a brow up at him in disbelief. "Seriously?"

"Dead." He rumbled.

The young girl observed the claw again, suspicious but wanting to desperately hit him. She gave a small shrug. "Ok, I guess..."

Taking a few steps back, Annabelle charged at the claw with a loud cry, and rammed into the palm with her right shoulder. The force knocked the wind out of her, and she slid straight off the metal and on her back with a low groan. "Ow."

Megatron chuckled darkly once again, amused by her failed attempt to actually inflict harm on him. "If you haven't noticed, girl," He tapped his finger to his palm. "Thick Cybertronian battle armor. I highly doubt you will damage me with such flesh strength like that. I wish to see only your form." He rolled his fixed optics. "Don't tell me tackling is all you can do. That will be absolutely embarrassing on both our parts."

"Hey, I can do more then that!" Annabelle argued, quickly pushing back to her feet. "And don't be so easy with me, give me some challenge here!" She waved her hands toward herself tauntingly at the massive mech.

The Decepticon merely grinned fiendishly. "Oh, you will suffer greatly for saying that, girl." He rumbled villainously. He held up his palm again, but with claws outstretched at her. The building amusement was apparent in his tone. "Again."

-X-

Carlsbad cursed once again when his foot hooked on another hidden dirt mound among the tall grass, tumbling face first. He shoved himself back to his feet, careful as to not set off the rifle on his back.

"I love the dark. I love the dark." He kept repeating to himself as he marched/staggered along into the early evening. Not many were aware of his slightly fear of the dark, thinking it was only coincidence that he would be the first in the bunks before nightfall. He just was lucky the moon was out bright enough to light his way in the soft glow.

Once again, he trips rather awkwardly, and growls to himself whilst readjusting the rifle sling. "But I hate nature. I HATE nature."

He followed along the riverside, knowing it would be the safest and easiest way back to the jeep. Alligators he could handle, but lions and predators on land would be out of his league. He had dealt with enough water life back on his homeland of Australia, but the creatures in this alien country were something he didn't sign up for.

Slowly, Carlsbad was starting to regret leaving on his own. He wasn't one to be around crowds, but this was just one moment he wished he had a least one partner.

He paused to take a breath, and checked his radio frequency attached to his belt. He was still too far off to radio the camp. He would have to keep moving before it got any darker.

He was starting to hate going out to find Annabelle even more now.

About to start off again, Carlsbad stopped hearing a shout somewhere down the river. He frowned, shrugging it off. He started moving again, before he heard another shout up ahead again, but this time followed by a growling of alien magnitude.

Carlsbad's eyes widened. It had to be the kid. Megatron was probably torturing her now, and the others were too far off in the wrong direction for him to contact help.

He would have to face Megatron on his own.

Slinging the rifle off his shoulder, he quickly but stealthily began jogging down the shore, hearing the shout again, muffled this time. The thought of the girl suffering was enough to keep him moving, and forget about heading back to base now.

He stopped and went down on his stomach right at the river bend, peering through the muck and flattened grass. He locked up at the sight before him.

There was Annabelle, bruised and scratched while on her back, ranting up a near storm of pain and anger. Towering over her was Megatron. He was crouched over her, kneeling as he held his claw clamped down on her shoulders and torso. He was snarling something down at her, and Annabelle struggled more, but to no avail in escaping from his grasp. She was pinned and trapped, and Megatron looked all but pleased with what she was saying.

Carlsbad glared in rage. He was not about to let this Decepticon take another life, and especially not one of a mere kid.

Dauntless, he perched up the rifle on the ground before him, aiming silently toward Megatron's left eye, being it was the side facing him. It wouldn't kill him, but it would be enough to distract the alien and give the soldier time to grab Annabelle and book it out of there.

He steadied his breathing, keeping his finger still against the trigger.

All that was needed was patience, the right wind, and the right moment.

-X-

"Get off!" Annabelle growled, kicking both feet up into Megatron's hand that had her pinned down. "You freaking cheat! I said not to go for my left, I'm still sore there!"

"I'm afraid I did not hear that comment. I tend to misread comments from lower life forms." The Decepticon purred, smirking.

The teen moaned in agitation but playfulness, and kicked him again. "I said get off! I demand a rematch, best three out of five!" Suddenly, she started to burst out in a fit of laughter, as a small claw pronged out of one of Megatron's claws holding her by the torso, and prompting began prodded her side. She twisted in a fit of giggles, unable to control his ticklish spots. "Dude, stop it! It-hehe-not funny! Oh god, ple-e-ese stop-hehhe-STOP!" Yet Annabelle continued to giggle, trying to shuffle back but still stuck in the robot's claw.

"Come now, girl, you're making this far too easy." Megatron grumbled, amused. "I have found your weak points simple enough, now you just have to find mine."

She argued back between her laughing fits. "But-you don't have any weak points!"

"Exactly." He replied evenly, flicking his free hand at a few sparks from his head wound again. "So you have already lost." He watched her as she kicked even more into his palm. "Well, girl, it appears the only one you're damaging is yourself." He eyed her bruises and cuts curiously, watching blood seeping lightly from a few after the many attempts of tackling down his claw.

Annabelle flopped her legs and arms down in defeat, heaving for breath. "…You're such an ass." She mumbled with slight joke.

"Inform me of something I am not aware of, girl." He remarked back, jabbing her shoulder down a little more. The teen yelped, but laughed anyway, making him grin almost madly.

There was a tiny, unnatural rustle down the bend, and Megatron locked up. He growled lowly, turning his gaze slowly toward the sound. His lava optics pierced through the darkness, as if a shadow among the night. He caught a familiar scent on the wind. He snarled harshly and viciously, releasing his hold on Annabelle slowly as he stood. Keeping watch down the river, he reached behind his shoulder, and pulled out his long rifle-like weapon, growling and showing fangs.

Annabelle stared up, puzzled as to what's bothering the giant mech. She looked in the direction he is focused on with uncertainty. What is an animal, a human, or something else? An animal wouldn't deter Megatron like this, so it must be human. Perhaps a local wander too far off the beaten path and ended up along the river, and was in the dark frozen with shock at the sight of the Decepticon. Yet she highly doubted it. If anything it was probably one of the soldiers.

It was a misunderstanding. She couldn't go now, not since it just began seeming she was on Megatron's good side. But still, he would most likely kill her when it would be all over. Keeping the soldiers away was her safe bet, for both herself and the men. They couldn't understand why she has remained with Megatron, and not for the reasons they think.

Megatron was the one person who truly despised her…yet the only person who would listen to her, even if it was the most worthless thought in his mind. He was a monster, yes, but still the only one who listened.

She stood up, rolling her shoulders after their cramping, and shouted into the dark. "Hey!"

Megatron quietly snarled down at her. "Quiet, girl!"

She kept calling, ignoring his demands to silence herself. "Hey, you out there, whoever you are! Please, just go back! See, I'm alright, I'm just fine! If you want a benefit for the both of us, you will leave right now and not attack! Just turn back now and leave us be!"

There was no answer. Only the nighttime wind whistled in the darkness beyond.

Then, both alien and human heard it in the distant dark.

It was a tiny, emulous click.

"No!" she screamed.

She heard the snap of something like glass, and then Megatron roared deafeningly beside her. The girl turned to see the mech staggering back a few steps, gripping a claw to his right, already damaged optic. She stared wide-eyed hearing and seeing him growl in pain and suppressed rage.

She faced the direction of the shot again, waving her arms in desperation. "No, please! Go away, run! Just go, please! Stop shooting! Please stop shooting him!"

A figure ran up toward her right, and snatched a hand firmly around her arm. She struggled roughly, but the hand would not release her. "No, let me go! No!"

"I'm getting you the hell outta here, kid." It was the hectic, Australian-accented voice of Carlsbad. "Now c'mon, we gotta run now!" He began yanking her up the embankment, but Annabelle continued to attempt to break back from his grip.

"No, I can't! Please go while you still have the chance!"

"I'm not gonna let that bastard of a Decepticon hurt you again!" Carlsbad retorted, still yanking harshly without looking back at her through the moonlight. "I'm getting us out of here, now let's go!"

Annabelle stumbled to her knees as Carlsbad began dragging her up the slope and onto level ground. She shouted and fought to pull away, but his grasp was firm and strong. It didn't hurt her; even Megatron was rougher then this. She tried to look over behind her to see where Megatron was, or if he even recovered from the shot to the optic. Yet from what she could see, he wasn't in sight. Did he run? Perhaps fleeing to let her go?

No…it wasn't like him to run like that. Not without leaving some form of mark in the process.

"Hurry, kid, we don't have time! We gotta run!" Carlsbad shouted over his shoulder, still running with the restrained Annabelle.

"You don't understand!" Annabelle snapped back, sliding down onto her rump to stop him a moment from dragging her along. "Please, you will be saving us both if you leave now!" She continued to look all around, cautious as to where Megatron would appear.

The Aussie swung around, frustrated and on verge of panic if they didn't run soon. "I'm not going anywhere without you kid. Do you even know how much trouble we had t go through just to locate you the first time? The men killed in the process?" he darkened his gaze. "He would have killed you if I didn't shoot him, be thankful I took the liberty to save your ass."

"Nono, you don't get it. He wasn't gonna kill me, dude!" she argued, fear for him in her voice. "Please, you have to go now!"

"I already told you, I'm not leaving without you! Now C'MON!" He yanked her back to her feet. The teen gripped his arm, trying to pry her own arm from his grasp.

He turned to make her stop, but both halted as they were suddenly blinded by a bright set of yellow headlights. They each faced the shining beams, but only Annabelle widened her eyes in shock, knowing what was coming.

The headlights charged toward them, picking up great speed for such a vehicle, shredding dirt and rock behind them. She spotted the familiar spiked grill rams reflecting in the lights, and locked up as it neared further with the roaring, and angered, engine.

"MOVE!" With a swift kick to his knee, Annabelle got Carlsbad to release his grip in brief pain and shock, before shoving him forward and launching herself backwards.

Annabelle was rolling back on her feet as the furious truck raced by them, and heard the familiar sound of transforming. She shouted out to where she last saw Carlsbad tumble away. "Run! Run now!"

Carlsbad fumbled to one knee, slinging off his rifle again, and doing a quick aim toward Megatron. He ignored Annabelle's shouts for him to flee, but he wasn't about to abandon the kid now. He fired once at Megatron's open head wound while he was in mid-transformation, causing the mech to roar out once more. He cocked a reload, just as the Decepticon whirled around and locked onto him with furious, demonic optics.

"C'mon!" Carlsbad screamed tauntingly at the robot, aiming between the tyrant's optics. His previous shot had shattered the Decepticon's optic, but it still flickered with intensity. "Is that all you got? CMON! COME AND GET ME!" He was certain he would not survive Megatron's attack, but he would rather go down fighting then fleeing.

"NO!" Annabelle shrieked, but was too late. Megatron began his charge at the soldier, who fired over and over with a long continuous battle cry. She raced forward as fast as she could, the ground trembling as the Decepticon powered toward Carlsbad. Annabelle doubted would reach him in time before Megatron would. Yet she knew she had to at least try.

Megatron roared thunderously, and raised a large claw to strike the furious soldier. It would only take a flick of the wrist, and the human would be instantly terminated.

Annabelle dove the last few feet, not knowing if she even reached the whole distance. She grabbed Carlsbad's shoulders and ripped him aside and onto his back. The panicked teen never had the chance to see the Aussie look to her, before she blacked out.

Megatron locked up, his optics wide in the dim moonlight.

He stared at his claw, only in mid swing, but enough to make his strike.

He had tried to halt his swing, but only ended up slowing it down. It was not enough to avoid his mistake.

Carlsbad was no longer shouting, his gun fallen at his side, and eyes wide and taking heavy gasps of air.

Megatron was still, staring down at the prone form before him. Was he seeing this? It couldn't be true.

He nudged her once, growling low in hopes to awake the girl. But she remained motionless in the grass. Rumbling something in quiet Cybertronian, he turned her over on her back. His claw hovered over her small body with uncertainty. Her eyes were shut, and she had felt slightly cold to the touch. His optics wavered, unreadable to a human perspective. Was he too late?

"Get away from her." came a firm reply.

He slowly lifted his head with a low snarl, his fiery gaze narrowed with hate.

"I said get, away from her." Carlsbad was on his feet, standing firmly just a few feet behind the still form of Annabelle. He no longer showed blinded anger in his expression; only determination.

Megatron sneered, flashing darkened fangs. "The girl belongs to me, fleshbag." He hissed with a threatening rumble in his chest.

Carlsbad was no longer intimidated. The rifle was still on the ground, for he now knew shooting would get him nowhere with the Decepticon now. "She never did in the first place, and you know it. Get away from her now."

The mech placed a dangerous claw in the way of the soldier approaching Annabelle's body. "You mistaken me, human." He said darkly. "The girl belongs to me, and she will remain with me."

"Is that so?" Carlsbad mused, challengingly. "Looks like you finished up with her, is what it seems to me. Wasn't that your whole goal in the end? Kill her?"

Megatron just glared harsher, but he surprisingly questioned himself.

"She is in my service, and I require her company." He simply stated, venom in his tone.

"You mean 'was'."

Megatron just growled deeper, cold vapor steaming soft from his mouth in the chilly air.

"What was so different with her, huh?" the Aussie sneered. "She's just a kid!" he dropped his tone. "…When does your madness and slaughtering end, Megatron?" Pausing, he took a step forward with an arm out. "Just give her to me…and I will promise to not attack."

Megatron growled again, shaking the ground slightly as he pushed Annabelle's body just a little closer to himself. "She belongs to me, meatbag!" he snarled. "I own her, she is mine!"

"Look at her, Megatron!" the soldier jabbed a hand at the prone teen. "She's gone. YOU did this to her! What more can you do to make her suffer? Give her some dignity and let her be put to rest like a decent human being should. Not like those others you shredded apart!"

"I need the girl!" the Decepticon growled, leaning his face dangerously closer toward the soldier's. "You will not have her!" He was in obvious distress and not in his right mind, and it was just masked by his building rage.

"And I think you've done enough to her now!" Carlsbad rebutted fiercely, pointing out Annabelle's lifeless form. "Give her to me now!"

"YOU WILL NOT HAVE HER!" Megatron roared, and swung his other claw at the human, who quickly dove back to barely dodge the sweeping talons.

There was the sound of marching, then racing footfalls somewhere in the night.

Megatron flicked his head toward the noise with a low hiss. He glared down at Carlsbad in suppressed fury, but only gave him as much as that.

The mech stood slowly, flipping his hood back over his head, before scooping up the limp form of Annabelle in a rather careful claw. He never broke eye contact with the soldier as he brought Annabelle to the crook of his other elbow, resting her against his chest.

He sneered once, mumbling something in Cybertronian with obvious distaste, and then began to turn away with long strides back down the hill. He waited until he was down on level ground before folding slowly down into his vehicle mode, Annabelle in his cab, before driving swiftly off into the dark.

Garret came up alongside the staring Carlsbad. "You alright?" he demanded, following the Aussie's gaze. He sighed heavy. "What happened, did you find her?"

"Well?" Scott pressed impatiently, as she grew frustrated at his silence.

Carlsbad swallowed hard, not turning his gaze away form where Megatron left. "…I found both of them." The others remained quiet, as he choked up slightly. "We're…I, was too late. I tried to save her and get her away…but I was an idiot…and now, she's gone."

Garret was silent, looking back into Carlsbad's gaze. He put a firm hand on the man's shoulder. "…You tried, Carl'…that's all you could've done. It's all any of us could have done." The soldier just nodded slowly.

"…How do we break this to the general?" Scott murmured.

"We just tell him straight up, that's what." Carlsbad firmly stated, straightening his shoulders. "No beating around the bush. We just tell him the truth." He paused. "Well…I will tell him the truth."

"You don't have to do it alone." Scott advised. "We got you into this mess, so we gotta see each other through."

The Aussie nodded. "Fine by me." He turned past them and began walking down beside the river. "Now let's hurry up, I hate the dark almost as much as I hated seeing Megatron nearly crushing me to pulp."

Scott and the others began to follow a short way behind, when she eyed an unusual disturbance in Carlsbad's voice.

"Er, Carl'?" she mumbled out to him. "Are your pants…? PLEASE tell me you fell in the river, Carl'."

"I don't wanna talk about it, so shut-up and let's just go."

"You mean you seriously pissed-?"

"I said shut-up!"


	9. Chapter 8

Megatron kept driving throughout the rest of the night, where he chose to stop he no longer cared. He drove nearly blind in emotion and physical damage, his vehicle mode rocking and tossing about violently on the unleavened grasslands and rocky landscape of the back country savannah. His body continued to be battered and ruined, but again, he no longer cared.

It couldn't be true. He couldn't have done it. Yet, here it was, lying in his cab. Not now, anytime but now.

The child was motionless, he could no longer tell she was breathing, and she was cold as near ice. He had tried going over rough terrain in hopes it would jostle her awake, but she remained unresponsive.

Over the groaning of tossing armored siding, squealing tires, and the growling of the engine, no human could have be able to hear the hidden but relevant moan from the cab speakers.

Never had the Decepticon felt so much emotion weigh him down. Not in the losses of the Pit battles of Kaon, nor the loss of brethren in the war, or any emotional bond broken. This…was different to him, and seemed to be the most painful wound he had ever received. But why, he just couldn't understand.

He braked to a stop near a stream, which had shrunk partially half in size due to the dry season. He groaned low as he transformed into his mech form, the tiny, lifeless child in hand.

He nudged her cheek, but her head just rolled to the other side limp and silent. He took her by the shoulders with two claws carefully, and shook her lightly enough to be able to wake her. But once again, there was no response. Slowly, the mech let go of her and let her lie in his palm, and simply stared at her in silence.

Megatron never in his long, eon-filled life thought he would be bringing himself to this. He should be disgusted and ashamed with himself, but could feel none of the sort. The great, powerful, and fierce overlord of the Decepticon…mourned.

As the silence rolled on, other than the gently flowing stream beside him, Megatron sat down slowly with his human in hand as he rested it atop his knee. He propped his fingers in a reclined position, so her small body was sitting up as if she was only sleeping. At least in this stature she didn't seem so gone.

They sat like that for some time.

His voice was distant as he looked off. "…Even with no reason to destroy…I continue to destroy what I mean to preserve." Megatron murmured. "…Finding the Allspark…Destroying Prime…and restoring my home-world, were the only things I wanted more than anything…" he sighed heavy in a growl. "But…even then, I failed to gain any of those. And now look at me, girl…what I have been reduced to."

Megatron chuckled with no humor in tone. "I had everything, before the war began…'Lord High Protector' was my designation. I was, 'content', but…I wanted more, you could say the least." He stared down at his other claw in near shame, snarling low and muted. "Greed lead me to what I am…that I can never change. It has made me who I am, girl, as you have made yourself as who you are. Maybe I thought, if I had everything under my rule, Cybertron would have been brought to its glory of the Golden Age once again…no oppression and unruly caste system I was trapped in the hole of…war was my answer, and others followed me. I was blinded by the glory of death, and knowing I was another life close to a new future for my home and my life…" he growled inwardly, dropping his gaze. "…But now, as I see the dust and ruin clear…when I now see what I saw that day I saw my home-world above this planet…" His gaze flicked back up to the child. "…I now realize, that after all the trouble I have gone through…that there wasn't much left to save and rebuild a future for."

The tyrant stopped himself a moment in thought. Why was he letting this out now, in such a cowardly weak manner to a lifeless human child? Sympathy? Maybe even grief? Self-relief on his part? He growled inwardly, not even sure for himself. He just felt like he had to. Who else did he have to talk to who would at least feel they would…well, understand?

"Perhaps, it's because I have hit the bottom of my reign, girl…and I have nothing left to rule but my own life now. I am no longer High Commander Megatron of the Decepticons. I am just…Megatron, now. Nothing more." He sighed. "Every day on this planet, ever since the final battle, I would just lie and wait for my life to end, to leave this, beaten up and useless shell of mine. I feel it dying around me, rusting away every hour…and I only want it to end. To have peace from the pain I have brought my home and myself…"

The mech paused, and shifted the child's position in his careful palm. "But…Perhaps there was another reason I chose to spare you that night, girl…not to just understand why you no longer fear death. Maybe…" He stopped again, and nudged her hair a little with a light claw, brushing it out of her face. He rumbled slightly in his chest. "…Maybe, you came to me for a reason. Not by order of a superior, or chain of command…and I spared for more than just question and service…" He shrugged only slightly, his shoulder armor creaking. "Perhaps…you are here for another chance at repairing the ruins of my wasted life."

The young girl didn't move, only a few strands of her hair flowed soft in the breeze.

"I meant to inform you of it…but I was ashamed of it myself. To, know it has found a link by two opposite species…one disgusted by the other, but not. I didn't mean for it to happen…but some things a superior as I cannot control are always apparent." He frowned, and nodded once. "And maybe, just maybe…I can take back the one thing I regret."

Slowly, Megatron placed his free hand into the break of his chest, but did not open it. For this, he didn't need to. If it was as what he felt it was, it would do its purpose on its own.

The seams of his chest armor slowly began to glow a dim blue light, running along his chassis in zapping strings and beams. As they grew in brightness, they flowed toward the center of his chest around his claw. He sighed heavy in his vents, ready for what he was about to do. He knew it would be the least he could do, and maybe the only thing he could now.

Carefully pulling back his hand, the blue lights flowed out connected to the claws in soft tendrils and wisps. He groaned softly, not in pain, but present and lifted relief. As he pulled his hand fully away, the blue light tendrils swirls around his fingers and whirled into a soft pulsing orb of blue and silver glow. It was small, but its strength was great. Even for just a fragment, the power of one Cybertronian's spark was still an amazing feat of mechanical life-force.

Megatron let out a sigh again, and looked to the child resting reclined in his other claw. He stared at her a moment, pondering but sincere as he spoke. "…It was the last thing I would ever expect of myself, but here it lies." He glanced to the spark fragment flowing in his palm, then back to her. "You, Annabelle Hutchins, human of Earth…have, and always had…shared a fragment of my spark. You, girl…will be my spark mate. Never to properly bond…but in life force, will we both be one." He bowed his head, and began to murmur the Oath.

"In pain, peace, and continue of time, you shall share a part of my spark. And in preservation of Primus and the Allspark itself, no break of force or death shall sever our bond. You, Annabelle of Earth, who share the spark of I, Megatron of Cybertron, carry a heavy yet precious burden. For if you are to cry, hurt, weep, or scream, I shall feel the same. Yet if I carry the same, you shall not feel mine. For if I am to be hurt or left to join the Allspark, you shall not take the same. But if you shall pass to join the afterlife, I will bear the same. Upon my dying breath, or last beat of my spark, I shall defend you with my life. I carry your head in darkness, and lift your sorrows. May the Allspark drain my veins and my spark from my body if I break my oath. Upon Primus himself and until time ends…you will be mine and I yours, Annabelle of Earth…."

He flickered his optics in a blink, his head wound sparking once again, making his damaged optic twitch. He frowned into space as he lifted his head again. Was this the right choice? Had he made a mistake? It couldn't be one; his spark separating a fragment was proof of it, as well as how it healed the girl of her wounds awhile past.

He looked up into the stars a moment. Was this Primus's answer for him? Was he choosing the right path? He feared it, but, what else had he to lose? He didn't lie in his oath, it came instinctively, smooth and honest. It must be true, no matter how it may seem, Primus had lead her to him. It was a fresh start, clean slate. Something he needed more then he thought.

He nodded to himself. It was the least she deserved for putting up with him.

Bringing the human up against him chest up, Megatron slowly brought the small fragment of his spark to the girl's chest. He was cautious, not sure if the joining of spark and organic body would harm her more then she already was. But he had to try, for his mistake, and for her sake.

He halted his claw inches above the girl's chest, and watched as the fragment flowed off his palm and formed an orb again with soft white wisps. It hovered over her chest for some time, until with a movement as gentle as the present breeze, the pulsing blue orb lowered down, and vaporized softly into her body and into her heart.

The Decepticon stared, waiting for something, for anything. It seemed to be for hours, just watching intensely. But nothing seemed to have changed. He blinked, huffing in confusion. Did it work? Or was it all for nothing? Perhaps he was right before, and his species was not meant for spark splits between humans. He had given his half of spark for nothing.

…

…

He locked up suddenly. He looked quickly back to the human lying against him. Did he feel what he thought he did?

…

There it was again. Small, but it was there.

Megatron managed a relieved smirk and rumble of his chest. She was breathing. She was okay. It had worked after all. He brought her back. She was alright.

He rubbed a claw gently over her head, shifting her closer to him. "I'm here, girl…" he murmured. "…I'm here…"

-X-

"Are you sure?" Kandler frowned. "You're ABSOLUTELY sure?"

The Aussie nodded, gaze down and voice soft in remorse. "Yes, sir, I'm sure. She's gone, sir. I saw her die right in front of me, sir. He finished his job."

"And her body is where?"

"I…could not retrieve the body, sir. The Decepticon took it with him. He refused to give her up, even when she's dead."

Kandler leaned back into his seat with a heavy sigh, rubbing his eyes and bridge of his nose. "…Have you reported to the high command?" the trooper shook his head. "Then I'll do it myself, then. It's best the secretary knew what happened under our watch." He sighed. "And let's just hope we keep our jobs. You need medical check in?"

"I'll be fine, sir. Just a few scratches." He looked off to the side, eyes down.

"It could've been worse, and you know that." Kandler frowned, and Carlsbad merely nodded. "Don't drown in this, kid. You did the best you could."

"But even that wasn't enough, was it? None of our 'best' would have changed what happened back there."

The general shrugged. "You're probably right. But things can surprise you, even when you think you've seen it all." He stood up slowly from behind his desk. "Get some rest. I'll take you a week off watch. After the shit you dealt with, you need the break."

Carlsbad shook his head, looking back to his general. "No, sir. Two days is fine with me, at minimum. I don't need that long to mope over what I couldn't have changed."

Kandler made a small smirk at his lips. "Always bounce back, lieutenant. That's another thing I admire in you." He frowned again. "But…what if something DID change? What if something else happened last night? If you had a chance to complete your mission, and bring her home…would you take it?"

The Aussie was quiet, staying in thought. After a while, he shrugged. "If there was the freak incident it was in our favor…then yes, I would have, sir." He paused. "Even…if I had to die in her place, sir, I would do anything to have brought her home."

The general eyed him, then nodded in understanding. "…You're dismissed, son." He saluted back as Carlsbad did the same, and watched the lieutenant leave in silence. He sighed heavy, and dialed a private number. "…Mr. Secretary, I'm afraid I have some bad news, sir."

-X-

Never in some time had she ever had such peaceful dreams. She knew she probably wouldn't remember the details, but she would remember how great those dreams were.

Perhaps she was dead? She sure felt dead a short while ago. It was almost too peaceful for her comfort. There was no white light, no hand reaching out, or long tunnel, just warm darkness. What a disappointment that was.

She just lay in the dark, picturing herself in a field on a warm summer night. That's how it felt there in the abyss. She might as well feel comfortable if she would stay here.

Her hand swayed in the tall green grasses, soft to the touch in the gentle breeze. The sunlight warm on her cheeks, her eyes shut contently. For once, she felt…happy. Maybe even, peaceful.

"…Annabelle…"

She opened her eyes. That voice, where had she heard that voice? It seemed so familiar, yet so strange.

"…Annabelle…"

Who was that voice? Did she know that voice…yes, she did. But why was it so different?

"…I'm here, Annabelle…"

She whipped around, and stopped, and relaxed.

He stood there, just across a stream of grass.

Why was he here? Did she know him? But…he seemed so familiar.

That voice.

He had dark hair, rusty red eyes, and wore a fit silver trimmed black suit. He wore a sleek hood, covering a raw wound over his right eye.

She just stared.

Why was she seeing this? Why him?

HE brought her here. HE was the one who killed her and brought her here to an endless dream. She should be angry, furious, and hurt

But…she only felt…hurt, and at the same time, oddly relieved.

He held out a hand, which was covered in scars.

"…Annabelle…"

…

…

Her body lurched violently back, and her body fell. It happened slowly, ever so slowly, like gravity was failing. She felt weightless. She hit ground, but did not feel it. Her dream was collapsing into one small orb hovering before her. It was white, tinted in silver and blue. She floated along with it, as it remaining just above her as they both stayed weightless in the darkness.

The orb suddenly slammed into her, absorbing into her chest. She cried out in shock, but it didn't hurt her, just knocked the wind out of her. She could breathe? The wind was knocked out of her, so she could breathe again? Suddenly, she could feel again. She no longer felt numb, and she could feel warmth and life flowing back through her like a warm wave of water.

She blinked, as blinding white light enveloped her from nowhere in the dark abyss she was floating in.

As she felt herself being lifted, she blinked slowly, sensing every wave of precious powerful energy and light flow over her skin.

Her eyes opened, and a small, barely visible ring of blue light circled her pupils.

Before much else, it halted, and she was practically thrown back into her body.

-X-

Annabelle gasped in a shout, jolting up, and with just having come back to the living, her body didn't want to function properly. Her revived legs caused her to stumble back, and braced herself against a boulder and tree behind her.

She was gasping heavy, taking wonderful air back into her lungs. The shock of being thrown back into life was like being slammed in the chest by a head on train. She couldn't think straight for a few minutes, her mind trying to connect back to its body.

After a few minutes of recovery, Annabelle slid down and sat atop the boulder she braced on. She stared down at her hands, her vision slightly dizzy.

How did she get back? She was dead, she knew it…but how was she brought back? How could she be brought back from the dead?

She rubbed her head, feeling her hair again after what seemed to be after such a long time.

"Hm, you're awake."

Annabelle looked up, and saw a familiar shape she thought she wouldn't see again.

"…Megatron..?"

The Decepticon turned to her, frowning. "About time you woke, girl. You know I don't tolerate much waiting as you force me to bear."

She blinked, and looked about in confusion. "But, I…what happened? I…I was, dead, wasn't I?"

Megatron growled slightly, pushing another large boulder into place with his pede roughly. "Humans, you over-exaggerate the smallest things." He glanced back to her. "No, just hit you too hard, was all…but you're awake now, so, guess that's a good thing for you. Be grateful, girl. Maybe you COULD be dead, if I didn't slow my strike."

"You...but you were gonna kill him. Carlsbad, you were gonna kill him. I…" she groaned, shifting how she's sitting on the boulder. "I couldn't let you hurt him…"

He growled harshly, turning to face her. "And WHY should I not have harmed the maggot that attacked me FIRST, and attempted to kidnap you from me?"

"Hey, first of all," Annabelle clumsily got to her feet atop her perch. "YOU kidnapped me. HE was trying to rescue me. Yes, he was out of line attacking you like that. I tried to stop him, if you failed to notice that. But once again, you lose control and go all King Con on us humans, and nearly kill me whilst I tried to protect my own."

"He had no right to," The mech sneered with a growl. "And neither did you to defend him. I simply wanted to eradicate the problem by removing his head, which I FAILED to do thanks to what you put yourself into by going into my line of strike." He strode over to her, towering above. "Be thankful I chose to get you out of his line of strike and of the others arriving, before we BOTH were scrapped."

Annabelle glared up at him. "…I didn't need your help. Maybe he would have left you be, if I had left with him willingly. Ever think of that?"

Megatron snarled low, recalling Carlsbad's offer that night to not attacking him again if he gave up the girl. But even then, and even now, the Decepticon refused it.

He uttered a suppressed growl. "…Move, girl."

"Why?" she challenged, standing firm.

"I need to MOVE that rock you're standing atop of, stupid girl. Now MOVE before I aid you in moving myself." He growled low again, as Annabelle slid off her perch of a boulder, which Megatron lifted up almost effortlessly.

The teen watched him drop the boulder atop the other, making the ground shake a moment. She stared as he shifted them in an even wall, and realized it was where the canopy cloth used to be. He seemed to be making a more sturdy dwelling to sit beneath, is what it seemed, but she wasn't certain.

"Hey, Megs?" he huffed in response, still working. "Er, why the change in architecture around here?"

"My sensors report a heavy rain season is coming. Our previous means of shade would not last even halfway through. It was time for, let's say, an 'upgrade'." Megatron growled as he shoved a flat but large river rock atop the stacked ring of boulders, settling as a makeshift roof just enough for him to walk through without having to bend down like before.

Annabelle walked over curiously, observing the new means of shelter. It was big, she had to give it that, large enough for the Decepticon to walk and lie down comfortably in, with plenty of room on the sides in case to bring stuff in away from the rain. It was based with heavy gray, black, tan, and few red boulders to form three walls for the sides and back. It seemed well built, and not the slightest bit appearing to fall down.

"I have to admit, Megs…it's pretty awesome." She turned up and looked at him.

The mech huffed. "Of course it is, girl. I built it, didn't I?" He rolled his optics slightly, and blinked as the two sparklings came dashing about, running in and out from under the stone shelter, and bouncing around near Annabelle as a wild greeting.

"Well they seem to like it, don't they?" Annabelle smirked.

Megatron said nothing, and went back toward the river to rinse his systems of filth.

Annabelle followed him after a moment, not really comfortable being alone out in the middle of nowhere now. She ran up alongside him, and he kept walking, but now slowed down enough for her strides.

"I wasn't out that long, was I?" she asked nervously.

Megatron frowned. She was only out for the night, but he gave up something precious to bring her through the night. Yet, he felt she wasn't prepared to learn that truth just yet.

He shook his head. "Just the night, girl, not very long for humans."

"Oh." She murmured, looking ahead again.

After a few minutes of walking, Megatron growled again, and stopped and dropped a hand down for Annabelle. "Come."

She shrugged, and climbed into his palm, and allowed him to lift her up and set her atop his shoulder as he resumed their walk.

Annabelle brought up her knees as he took them to the river fed out from the falls, not really wanting to bother to ask why. The falls pounded distance away, and the water was near crystal clean along this bend of the river. She shifted her position slightly as he stepped into the shallow of the river bank, a few boulders stinking out here and there. The water only up past his ankle, Megatron got down to one knee as water flowed under his armor and cleansing his sore systems again.

He scooped Annabelle from his shoulder, and set her atop one of the rocks. He gestured to the water. "Drink, girl." Megatron simply said, as he slid down onto his belly in the water, and moaned contently, optic dim with relief.

Annabelle watched him a moment, then looked down at the ledge she was atop. She thought about it, and then smirked.

Megatron flinched from his rest when a random splash of water collided into the side of his face. He snarled sharply, pushing himself up on his elbows to look about in alert. Were they under attack again? He glanced back to where he set Annabelle to warn her, but he snarled again when she wasn't there. He growled low, now angered that a soldier may have snuck by and took her, using the splash as a distraction.

Another splash hit him in the chin, and Megatron whipped his gaze back with a snarl, and stopped a strike with a claw when he saw a laughing Annabelle in the water before him.

"Dude, I got you good!" she laughed, pushing her damp hair back. "Wow, didn't think I would get you that bad."

Megatron sneered. "That wasn't funny, girl. Not even slightly amusing." He growled as she just laughed again, and he bared some of his fangs. "Now THIS, is amusing." He skimmed his claw through the water swiftly, making a wave that dunked Annabelle below a moment before she resurfaced.

"Better try harder then that!" Annabelle shouted out, before diving under again.

Megatron grinned. "Oh, so we play THIS game." He chuckled as he crouched back on his feet, out and ready to grab her if she appeared. He flinched as a small splash hit his leg, and swung around with a snapping claw.

Another light wave hit his heel, and he whirled around and smacked a claw down, his gaze wild but excited. He had to admit, she was quite reckoning in water.

Annabelle took the moment to dive and swim just in-between Megatron's legs, and tugged teasingly at a wire in his ankle.

Megatron snapped the claw back to his ankle, but misread his balance, and roared out once as he tipped over and collapsed back into the water with a massive crash of waves. He shook his head of access water, grumbling Cybertronian of sorts, and blinked as Annabelle popped up beside his head.

He sneered. "You deceiving little bug."

Annabelle smirked, climbing up the side of his chest and sitting atop it. "Sorry, just wanted a little fun." She wiped her face. "Almost forgot how long it had been since I swam without nearly dying." she chuckled lightly.

"Perhaps I should keep you away from the water now." Megatron grumbled, and smirked fangs. "You can be a forced reckoned with in such places."

Annabelle giggled a bit, and Megatron merely rumbled his chest in reply. He hummed quietly as he leaned his head back into the water, allowing himself to lie in the water on his back to sooth his aching armor and circuitry.

The teen just lay down on her side atop his chest, staying still as it rose and fell beneath her with every spark beat and vent. Still wet, the heat from his spark kept her warm enough. But she felt another odd sensation now. She felt…contentment. Not her own…but of someone else's. She felt strangely at peace being near Megatron's spark, and she didn't know why.

She felt sleepy again, and yawned as she curled up in the warmth of Megatron's chassis. She closed her eyes, and moaned quietly as she felt a gentle metal claw drape over her, giving more warmth…and comfort.

After such a long time, Annabelle felt safe.


	10. Chapter 9

Annabelle awoke to the sound of engines, and the deafening shriek of a whistle. She jolted up at the sudden noise, alarmed.

Looking about a second, the teen found she was inside Megatron's cab, and peered out the dusty dirt-caked windshield to see up ahead about a mile out, was a train cargo station. There was a rickety wooden platform, where workers were seen loading and unloading various crates and barrels to and from the rusty cargo trains. Some locomotives were parked on spare tracks not in use, whilst trains continued to pull in and out of the station. A heavy guard fence with vicious barbed wire cresting along top it ringed the complex, with most storage laying either out past the secondary fencing, or moved by jeeps into the platform and into the hanger bay tan and rusting behind. No one seemed to notice them out beyond, which to any passerby would seem suspicious of such a vehicle sitting out past the complex without much aware.

"…What are we doing here, might I ask?" Annabelle mumbled.

"Collecting restock of supplies, girl." Megatron growled lowly through his speakers. "We are growing limited at our encampment, and I have not been able to collect such supplies on my own. They end up destroying the only things I require, in hopes I don't return. But still, even then they still ring in the occasional necessities. Yet, even in vehicle mode, I draw too much attention."

The teen scowled to the dash. "I don't like where this is going, dude."

"You don't have to." The truck replied, with his engine rumbling and shaking the cab only slightly. "They will shut down the station near sundown, and one last transport will arrive at a nighttime route. That very transport has all I-er, we, require."

Annabelle rubbed her eyes. "Just cut to the chase, please. What do you want me to do?"

Megatron growled, agitated at her attitude. "YOU, girl, shall sneak into the facility past the security rings, and retrieve the supplies we both require before the transport leave the station."

She frowned back to the dashboard. "And how exactly am I gonna do that? They have guards, GUNS. I'll be screwed over the minute they see me. How am I gonna make it past BOTH fences AND make it to the train before it leaves?"

"Trust me, girl." Megatron rumbled. "I have coordinated a simple route once the night drop off arrives. See the east gate?"

The teen scooted across the long seat, and looked out as the driver's window rolled down for her to see. She spotted the high outpost gate, and nodded.

"In the daylight hours, that gate remains heavily guarded. But once night falls, they transfer their guards toward the west gate. They may have one or two to stay at the east, but their paths of watch are far easy to penetrate with a proper timing." He paused, now using his side mirror to gesture to the inner fence and loading dock. "The secondary gate has a gap that will be difficult to pass, but once you locate a weak point, take it before a guard swings past. The transport will come to a stop just around the back of the platform. Once no one is in sight of you, break in under the car I report you of, since I shall be locating which car shall have the supplies we desire. A few of the supplies will be difficult for you on your own to move, so move them first and take them to the far gate in the back for me to retrieve. The rest you will be able to take on your persons. Once you have everything, head to the far north corner fence, and I will pick you up there before the guards swing by."

Annabelle just stared once he finished, and then blinked. "…You're fucking crazy, you know that, right?" she flopped back into the seat. "I can't do this, Megs, I really can't. You make it sound simple enough, but it's not that easy for me. I've never done something crazy like this before! What makes you think it will even work?"

The truck snarled. "It WILL work, girl." He rumbled his engine. "I will be watching your every move and keep you alert of guards throughout the mission. As long as you keep to my order, you will not be caught. I assure you."

"Your word of 'assurance' has a different definition then mine." She frowned. "I'll get caught, and you know it."

"Not as long as you do what I said, and you will get out without difficulty. I COULD make it more challenging for you, if that is what you wish." He growled.

Annabelle shook her head quickly. "Nono, your plan is fine as it is, Megs. I just don't know if I CAN do it, even if I do everything you told me."

The Decepticon was silent, save for his idling engine and rattling armor. "…Have faith in me, girl." He replied solemnly.

The teen stared, bewildered. Was he really reassuring her like a normal person should? She had to give a mental double take for a moment, and thought about it. Still, if she somehow got caught, the whole place would be in ruins by Megatron for him to get her out of there. But she rather would go ahead and hope that wouldn't happen. Hell, it might even be a little fun.

Annabelle sat quietly, looking down in thought, before nodding almost defeated and in tone as well. "Fine, fine, I'll do it. But if I get caught the minute I set foot in there, you're gonna get scrapped along with me, got it?'

Megatron gave a dark chuckle and snarl. "They will have to try harder than that, girl, if any of them intend to make me into scrap. But yes, I will keep you to that, girl."

He revved his engine in a brief roar, and turned back around to wait behind the hill for nightfall.

-X-

For such a large, rattling truck, Megatron was incredibly quiet when rolling toward the station outpost. He slid to a near silent halt near a mile out, facing the left of the east gate.

Annabelle lifted her gaze to see his glove compartment open. She reached inside cautiously, and pulled out a small ring like device around the size round as a pencil.

"That will be your communications device." The truck rumbled. "Place it inside your audio receptor."

The teen frowned at the 'audio receptor' mention, then pieced together it must mean 'ear'. She put it toward her left ear, and then yelped when two small needle-like claws sprung out of the device, and stabbed into her head just behind her ear. She hissed in pain whilst rubbing at it, as it felt like a harsh bee sting. "God, that hurts like a mother!"

"The pain doesn't last long, girl. Quit your whining." Megatron sneered, annoyed. "I will lead you throughout the mission. Do exactly what I command, and you will get through without incident."

Annabelle, after rubbing the claw piece more, drops her hand with a groan. "Then why do I still have the feeling this still isn't going to work?"

"It WILL work, girl. When have any of my plans failed?"

"How about that plan you had to take over earth? THAT seemed to go well for you, didn't it?"

He growled through the cab. "Our need of supplies is extremely imminent. You will do this for us both, but find it benefit for yourself if you must. Unless you want to die slowly out in our wasteland of an outpost, you will gather our supplies here."

Annabelle frowned, hesitant on the thought. Trapped in her choice, she groans. "Ok, I'm going, alright? I'm going right now." She opens up the driver's door, and hops out onto the ground, allowing the door to shut itself.

The engine growled, before Annabelle winced in surprise hearing Megatron's voice in her head thanks to the communication bug. "With the device I will be able to see and hear what you do, and I will direct you on. I will be on the north end of the outpost. You will drop the contents there." His engine rumbled as she walked on with a nod. "Keep alert, girl." The large villainous truck rolled away once she approached the far side of the east gate.

Jogging low to the ground in a crouch, she stopped against the fence, eyeing the guard post intensely at the gate. A few were laughing at some joke she couldn't hear, and pacing about. She rolled her eyes, annoyed.

"A vehicle is coming your way, stay low." Megatron echoed in her head roughly.

Annabelle blinked, and turned her gaze to see an armored commando jeep rolling up with yellow headlights, stopping alongside the gate checkpoint. The guards went up to the driver's window, whilst the other remained in his cubicle post to man the gate controls.

"Maybe I can sneak through the gate when the monitor opens it for the jeep." She whispered.

Megatron growled, rattling her head painfully. "You will NOT. It is a fool's move. They will fire upon you before you even reach the gate. Look along the border fence near you. Is there any other opening?"

The teen peered around through the dark, sections of the fence lit by dim yellow spotlights. She frowned, and perked up slightly seeing a folded brace of fence flexed out on near edge of breaking. "You see this? That work?"

"Hmm." He rumbled. "If you have the strength and stealth, it is worth the risk. But make it quick, before a guard passes on the other side."

She nodded, and moved swift and silently to the twisted break. She examined a quick moment, before gripping the chain link fence with both hands where it was flexed the worst, and tore back with a grunt. It shook the fence, and ripped back harder and viciously. She yelped when it finally broken a hole from the middle to the ground. She had stumbled back from the sudden snap, but lucky she saw no one come over or hear her. She squeezed through the narrow gap, scratching her vest and arms, but pulled through.

"Ok, now what?"

"You are in the outer ring now. An extensive amount of guards will be in this section more than the others you will go past. Keep on high alert here. There is another break in the next border fence ahead of you. Guards use this to go to and from each section of the border rings. Find it, and go through before a guard comes by."

Annabelle rolled her eyes, and mumbled low. "I'm starting to think it's gonna be crazy going through here. I'm right, aren't I?"

Megatron growled harshly. "GO."

"Alright alright, chill, I'm going." Quickly, she snuck and ducked near a half broken crate used of its supplies, and tossed over into this ring along with all other empty crates and barrels. She kept quiet as a flashlight of a passing guard moved back, and could hear him shifting his rifle on his back as he walked by. She breathed slowly, finding she had been holding her breath.

"Ok, I'm freaking out now." She whimpered quietly, nervous suddenly.

"You're alive, aren't you?" The Decepticon snarled back, agitated. "Swallow your pride, girl. Look around quickly now. You need to find the entrance gap."

Annabelle peeked over her cover, and saw another two guards coming her way from her right, and decided to swing left on her hands and knees. She slid behind another crate and barrel, both rusting from years of ware and weather.

"I don't see ANYTHING, Megatron." He grumbled, "You sure there's a doorway gap I can pass through here? Maybe you miscalculated."

"I did NOT miscalculate, FOOL." She yelped as her head was forcibly turned behind her without her control. "It is to the north end, you will find it pas-"

"Why didn't you tell me you could control my movements with this stupid bug thing too?" Annabelle hissed, scratching at it now behind her ear. "This isn't cool, man. Get this off now!"

Megatron sneered to himself. It wasn't by the bug in which he controlled her movement. Yet he refused to give the real reason away. "Get moving. A guard is coming up from behind you."

The girl flinched, and quietly slipped off toward the north along the fence. She barely passed a few guards without incident. Managing to move against the fence was her best bet, as crates and barrels gave her cover.

She slid to a stop when she found the small chain link door. No guards seemed to be around. She grabbed the lock, and groaned. "It's locked. Great."

Megatron growled, and took control of her body once more. She yelped quietly as she gripped a hand to the lock, whilst her bug device separating in half, and a small tinier bug skittered down her arm. She whimpered briefly, as the metal bug when to the lock and crawled inside the keyhole. After a few sounds of clicking and snaps, the lock fell apart on the ground in various pieces. The bug hopped out of the remains, and climbed back up her leg and reconnected to her ear device again.

"Um, thanks." Annabelle murmured, opening the gate quickly and shutting quickly behind her before shuffling off silently.

She peered behind a covered jeep as cover, and froze. The tracks ran along her left about eight yards out, with the loading dock further up ahead of her. Armed troops and guards surrounded the place, leaving no opening for her to sneak closer. She grabbed behind her ear. "Megs..? Now what? I'm a trapped rat in here."

He growled, not wanting to have to resort to this.

Annabelle yelped again as she was moved again, this time sprinting across and diving under another jeep and crate, and shuffled on her stomach. "Hey hey, stop! STOP. Quit doing that! It's freaking me out, please stop! I'd like to control my own body now, if that's too much to ask. Stop it, Megatron!"

The Decepticon ignored her, moving her along to the edge of the jeep cab, and as a lone guard passed by, she gripped him by the ankle, and slid him behind the cover and kicked his head to silence him.

"Are. You. Crazy?" Annabelle hissed, shocked at what he made her do to the guard knocked out at her feet. "This wasn't the plan!"

"This is the last resort." He sneered. "Strip his clothing and weapon, and put them on."

The teen chose not to argue, and reluctantly took the guards jacket and black pants, and slipped the rifle on her shoulder. She finished it off by taking the cap, and tipped it slightly to cover her face.

"Now what?"

"The transport with our supplies is behind the platform dock. You will be able to reach it now. Blend in to get there without incident."

She nodded, and taking a guard's stance with shoulder broad and tall posture, she strode out into the open. She was shaking in her boots as she walked past various troops, fearing she will be caught. Gritting her teeth nervously, she hurried the last few feet across the tracks and against the side of the platform.

"Hey, you!" a shout came in her direction. She locked up and cursed under her breath.

She deepened her voice, turning to face the voice. "Er, yes, sir?"

A man in the same uniform as her's came up to her, scowling. "You think you could sneak through THAT easy?"

She kept locked up at the knees. Megatron said nothing to her.

The man leaned closer, armed crossed. "…The next time you wanna play hooky on the job, try and change out the uniform." He grabbed her by the arm, and yanked her to the top of the platform. "Help load the jeeps, will you? I'll take the train." With that, he marched off to the back.

She mumbled under her breath, moving around crates to look busy. "Um, this is great. I'm surrounded. Any bright ideas?"

Megatron growled. "This isn't the worse that could happen, girl. Go along with it, and once you have the chance, head to the back before the transport leaves."

Annabelle groaned, but grabbed a box and moved it to the back of a jeep parked with its rear to the platform for loading. Setting it down, she kept taking more boxes and small crates to place in the jeep flat bed.

"Tell the truth, damn it!" a man demanded. He was leaning against the hood of the jeep, laughing. "There's no way!"

"I'm speaking the truth, I saw what they were doing with my own eyes!" another younger man said.

Annabelle listened in, curious yet cautious.

"Those Americans. They are bargaining a secret cargo of Energon? For what?"

"Hell if I know." The youngest said. "All I heard and saw were them loading barrels into their hanger and dumping them into their vehicles and military transports. And I heard from my friend the other night…that one of the jets came to life that same night they dumped a few barrels into its intake."

Annabelle tapped at her ear. "Megs…you hearing this?"

"Clearly." Was all he said.

"…What do you think's going on?"

The mech said nothing for a moment. "…Get to the transport now."

"But what about-?"

"NOW, girl." He growled viciously back.

The conversation lingering in her mind, Annabelle snuck to the back of the loading dock, and hopping off the rear platform.

She spotted a rusting red and black cargo train ahead of her, sitting alone with a few cargo cars open.

"THAT is our target, girl." Megatron replied evenly. "Remember what I called for."

The teen nodded, and slunk over to the parked train, and jumped into the open car. There were crates of medical supplies, food, and barrels the Decepticon also demanded for. She grabbed the barrels, rolling them out the other side door, and pushed them out into the abandoned north fence.

She peered about past the chain link, but didn't see Megatron. Was he there?

"Keep moving, girl." He growled inside her head. "The transport will be leaving soon."

"What the hell is in these barrels anyway?" she asked, knocking on one curiously. "It was heavy as hell." She flinched with a gasp, hearing someone pass by.

Megatron snarled. "Get down!"

She dropped to her stomach, and crawled along until reaching the car again. Two men had passed by, and saw the barrels beside the fence. She went and grabbed the crates, and as she went to bring them out, she blinked at the men shouting once, before silenced suddenly. They had vanished without a trace, which made her stomach dropped.

"…Megatron? What did you-?"

"Keep moving, you fool!" he sneered.

"Did you kill them?" she widened her eyes in shock.

"I said hurry! Do you WANT to get terminated, you stupid girl?" he growled.

"What is with you? You weren't like this when we started out."

The 'Con snarled. "There is not anything wrong. But there WILL be if you don't move now!"

"Megatron, stop this. Something's wrong with you, now what is it?"

"I said GO NOW! We are no longer discussing this!"

"It's about that Energon thing we overheard, isn't it? You're bothered by it? No, SCARED by it, aren't you?" She glared at nothing as she brought the crates over to the fence, and shouting into air.

"Girl, you are going to get caught!" Megatron snarled, frustrated and weary. "Get to the gate and quiet down!"

She dumped down the crate. "I'm not gonna drop this, Megatron. Now just admit that you're-"

A shot rang out, and she cried out as pain struck up her shoulder as she fell to the ground.

Megatron roared out, grasping his shoulder as he dropped to a knee beyond the fence. She was hurt.

Annabelle groaned, getting up to her feet in a daze and panic. Lifting her hand from her shoulder, she inspected to see one a few drops of blood. To her luck, the bullet has struck her armored vest underneath, leaving just a nicked wound. She was breathing heavy, and gasped when she spotted a trooper cocking his pistol again as he stalked toward her a couple yards out.

She shouted out past the fence into the dark. "Megatron hurry, please! Get me out of here, please!" She staggered back, a bullet fired just past her head and striking the fence post behind her with a clang.

"Don't you move, kid!" he man shouted out in anger, aiming for her head. "I'm gonna blast you away like you just did to my officer!"

"What?" she blinked out. "What do mean? I didn't kill anybody!" Another shot went past her. "No please, don't!"

He aimed again. This time, he wouldn't miss.

The ground shook violently, and a large pair of metal pedes slammed down between the two. The man screamed, but was silenced with a strike of a claw that sent him flying into the side of the train car, limp.

"Megatron!" Annabelle yelped as she was scooped up in one claw, and shut her eyes as Megatron roared out at approaching armed troops.

As men fired up at him, Megatron grabbed the supplies and transformed with both them and human in hand. Once fully in vehicle mode, he drove off, crashing through the fence with ease. Bullets pinged off his sides and tires, not even scratching him.

Annabelle lay in the cab, stunned and looking about. "Oh shit, oh shit..!" she kept repeating, catching her breath. She looked through the side mirror at jeeps chasing them down, continuing to fire in hopes to pop the alien truck's tires.

"Keep going." Annabelle said to the dash, and unsung the rifle from her back and climbed through his back cab window to hop into his cargo bed.

He growled through the cab as he drove. "What do you think you're doing, you stupid bug?" he snarled back to her.

"Giving you some cover!" She called back, keeping balanced as the truck drove violently across the rocky ground. The jeeps were nearing, and Megatron was swerving and kicking up rock and dirt in hopes to slow down the tailing humans. All Annabelle was doing was trying to keep from falling about inside Megatron's cargo cab.

She got down to a knee at the back, and knocked on the truck doors. Reluctantly, one door opened, and the girl ducked behind the other to avoid a flurry of bullets.

"Just keep driving, alright?" she shouted up to the cab.

The wheel turned sharply to and fro. "No problem, girl." The truck growled sarcastically.

Annabelle took a breath, and swung back to the opening, and fired at the jeeps. Most drivers swerved suddenly at the sudden fire, but remained on course, firing even more above their shouts and commands.

Aiming for the tires, Annabelle fired continuously, occasionally ducking back to reload or avoid a rain of bullets. She swung back, and fired again with a long cry.

The closest jeep burst at its front left tire, then its right, and went spinning once before skidding to a stop in a cloud of tossed dirt.

"Yeah, got one!" she exclaimed with a laugh.

"Celebrate later, girl!" Megatron shouted back. "We have others closing in. Keep firing!"

Annabelle kept raining down as much fire as she could, not used to using such a big gun before. It was much larger than the model she used when she encountered Megatron the first night of their meet. But still, keeping it propped on one knee kept it up.

One jeep gave heavy fire, while the other drove to the right and accelerated, trying to come alongside them.

"Megatron, we got a Pit boy!"

The mech snarled. "Hang on, insect." Violently, he swung hard to his left, throwing the teen back into a crate to hold onto, and struck the jeep against his grill ram. He pushed the screaming jeep through kicked up grass and rock, grinding the vehicle into shreds against his undamaged armor and the ground at such speed. After being pushed viciously near half a mile, Megatron swung away sharply to the right again, tipping the jeep at the sudden-turned velocity, flipping the jeep at the corner and sending it tumbling furiously.

Annabelle gathered herself inside the truck, and grasped the open door to balance out. "Whoa…sick." She mumbled in a daze.

"Girl!" he roared, and she snapped back to reality when the remaining jeep fired upon them, nearly hitting the teen in the head.

"Hey, cheap shot!" Annabelle shouted out at the jeep, and shot back at the driver. "Megatron, start swerving! They can't shoot if we keep moving off a straight target!"

The Decepticon took the suggestion, and began driving about back and forth, occasionally going straight for a moment, before swinging more. It was such a wild pattern of movement that even Annabelle couldn't predict which way to hang to when he would turn.

As the teen tried to resume shooting, her gun clicked a few times. "Fuck, I'm out!" she hissed, throwing the empty gun aside. She held tight as the truck bounced harshly for a short minute, and was splashed with water. They were going through a thinning river, using the uneven and slick river bed as attempt to slow the troops down.

But the jeep kept on their tail, their vehicle adaptable to the rough terrain.

"Great, forgot jeeps got the damn four-wheel drive." Annabelle mumbled.

Megatron growled. His vehicle mode rocked and shook violently on the harsh rock, mud, and water. This alternate form was not adept for such terrains, and was beginning to slow. The jeep was beginning to close in on them, and aimed its hood just against his bumper.

"Oh fucking shit!" Annabelle shrieked, as one trooper leap atop the hood and leaped into the truck with her. She ducked as he grabbed for her, and kicked his knee swiftly. He cried out in anger, and punched her in the gut to buckle her over.

Megatron snarled, feeling her pain in his systems, and swung sharp to where the two humans feared he would tip himself over. Yet the Decepticon stayed upright, but the sharp turn flung the unbalanced trooper into the side of his cargo cab, and a steel crate slammed him to pin his lower body against it, trapping him.

Annabelle took the opportunity, and punched the trooper once in the jaw, and then kicked him in the nose with her heavy boot. He went limp, unconscious, and Annabelle shoved him loose and threw him out, watching him tumble into the water.

The jeep returned, but this time the teen was ready. When another trooper attempted to leap inside, she grabbed the open door, and slammed it into him in mid jump, and smirked as he flung into the river with a yelp.

The jeep fell back, giving space between them and the escapees. They fired upon them again, aiming for the tires. One kept a handgun, aiming for Annabelle.

The teen flung herself back to dodge the fire, and kept low knowing she would both keep out of range, and not be thrown about during Megatron's maneuvering turns.

"I don't have any more ammo back here, Megs!" She called up to the cab, hands over her head as she kept on her stomach. "We can't shake them back here! We gotta change this game!" She yelped as another round of bullets flew over her.

The Decepticon growled. He had one idea, but it wouldn't be pleasant for either of them. If she would survive was the other question.

No, he knew she would live. He couldn't allow it.

"Girl, you know you have trust issues with one such as I, correct?" he replied as he turned sharp again, ripping up and wave of water.

Annabelle blinked up to the cab. "…Yea?" she mumbled back nervously. She already didn't like where this was leading up to.

"Then you better swallow your trust now, girl. You may despise me further after what I'm preparing to do."

"Megs, believe me, ANYTHING you plan that's gonna be crazy I'm gonna hate you more for!" she barked back. After another round of fire, Annabelle rolled her eyes. "Fine, just do what you need to do! Just hurry before I get turned into Swiss cheese back here!"

The engine rumbled louder for a second. Primus, he was getting too rusted for this.

Roaring out his speakers, Megatron turned on a dime, throwing river rock and water high into the air in a swinging whip. As he came to a stop so he faced the oncoming jeep, he sped forward with pedal to the metal, head on toward the attackers.

Annabelle's eyes widened, grabbing onto one of the chains hanging from above his cargo cab. "Megs…? Megatron!" She shrieked, fearing they would crash head on into the smaller vehicle continuing to fire upon them. She shut her eyes as Megatron's windshield shattered in various points, flinging glass inside his cab and at her in the back.

The Decepticon's engine growled deafening.

With nearly a half mile between them, Megatron engaged.

The villainous truck transformed at almost high speed, running at the jeep with a roar. He swept a claw down upon the jeep as the men screamed and shouted in panic. He grabbed the side of the small vehicle in his massive hand, and as he pivoted furiously to a stop, he whirled around and flung the jeep and the men like a discus high into the sky. The vehicle went flying as its passengers cried out, before it disappeared nearly a mile out behind the alien, watching it crashing into a tangled torn mess near where the last jeep wrecked. No men crawled out alive.

The Decepticon roared once more, before folding back into his vehicle mode, and drove up out of the river and straightened out in the direction of their outpost.

"…You alright back there, girl?"

Annabelle sat in his cab, eyes wide, and she was locked up in breathless shock. She just stared ahead, breathing heavily. She didn't even know what happened to her when Megatron transformed with her still inside him. All she saw was armor enveloped around her, and going with his movements. She had no idea where inside Megatron's body she was stored into when he resumed mech form, but it stunned her into speechlessness. She never expected him to do THAT.

The teen's voice was a whisper, barely audible. "…Fine…" With a roll back of her eyes, Annabelle flopped over on her side, understandably having fainted.

Megatron just kept driving on, until vanishing into the wasteland savanna once more.

-X-

Megatron opened a barrel among the supplies retrieved, which discovered to be, obviously, filled with Energon. He rumbled in great content as he knocked it back like a liquor shot, drinking it all ravenously, some dripping down his chin and trailing to his chest as if he had been dying of thirst.

The growling slurps and guzzling of the Decepticon awoke the passed out Annabelle beside him. She moaned as she sat up, holding her head. She peered up at him, cocking a brow at his furious gulping.

He drank like an animal, but who was to blame him? He hadn't had any Energon to replenish himself for months. He was terribly parched, and needed to refill his dry, hungry tank. It was like a human would be if they hadn't had anything to eat after a few weeks. She could handle this unruly guzzling for now.

Megatron growled and slurped violently once he finished, and rumbled as he crushed the empty barrel in his claw before tossing it aside with the pile of other crushed barrels. He grabbed another, and resumed his ravenous gulping.

Annabelle looked about, finding they were under the new stone shade Megs had built. In sitting position, Megatron still had plenty of head room and width space. She had far enough room herself to move about under this shelter, and could be much more comfortable with personal space with the Decepticon if need be in here. She still had to hand it to the tyrant: he made a quite reasonable home.

The Decepticon threw aside another emptied barrel, and growled low in satisfaction with dimmed optics. He placed a claw over his tank, as an equivalent of a human holding a full stomach.

"Ahh…" Megatron rumbled quietly. "I can hardly recall the last time I had a full tank." He had remnants of blue and silver Energon around his mouth, staining and dripping from his sharp teeth. He rubbed his wrist over his maw, smearing most of the substance on his arm. He blinked at it, and shrugged with a huff as he licked the Energon from his armor.

Annabelle looked back up at him as she hugged her knees in a relaxed pose. "Well you seem pretty happy now." She remarked with a smug smirk. "Guess the big bad Con just had an empty stomach."

"'Tank', girl." Megatron growled low in correction, licking his fingers of Energon traces. "We Cybertronians do not possess such primitive organic systems. To think you would consider myself have such a weakling's system such as a human." He shook his head with a hiss.

"Hey, it's a decent comparison." Annabelle argued. "Stomachs and tanks are similar. Just one for humans and one for robots, that's all."

"But it is clearly insulting." The mech sneered, wiping his chest clean of Energon. "I find it uncalled for to compare my superior form to one tiny flesh form. My systems far surpass your own, girl. Now if YOU had an empty 'stomach', you would die in less than a few measly Earth days. I, however, with an empty 'tank', can continue to function for another Earth year." He glanced down to her with brightened crimson optics. "How your kind has survived on this planet as superiors among organics is nothing but baffling."

The teen rolled her eyes, and waved a dismissively. "Ok, ok, you're the great Cybertronian among an unmatched organic. I am unworthy." She praised in mock fashion, which seemed to go over the Decepticon's head.

Megatron grumbled low, and slid steadily onto his back, hand over his tank contently. His torso armor was slightly flexed out around the area, like a human's distended belly. He partially shuttered his optics, rumbling in pleasure of a satisfied tank recharging his drained systems.

Annabelle had to smile a little. She had to admit, Megatron looked quite happy with a refilled system. A lot more content then she ever saw him. Except…

Except when he spoke with her. Just talked to her.

Annabelle shook off the idea. Why would he act that way with her, anyway? She was just a human, a slave, and pet to mess with. He would never do much else then keep her around to harass and torment.

She stood up, and walked out the entrance far enough to look out. A barrel had been left spare for the sparklings and Igor which had half already finished and had tipped it over to clean out the rest.

At the sight of the aliens replenishing themselves, Annabelle strode over to the crates set against the wall of the rock cover. She rummaged through, but frowned not finding the crates of food for herself. She blinked, she was positive she retrieved the food crates on her raid of the loading outpost. Her stomach growled in persistent agitation. The teen hadn't eaten in a couple days, and she was beginning to run on nothing but metaphorical steam.

There was a sharp snarl, nearly spearing out her eardrum, and swung to face it. She really wasn't in the mood for Megatron's sadistic quirks.

The Decepticon tapped a claw atop a few crates in the back corner of the shelter he lay beneath. He didn't move or open his optics as he spoke. "Replenish your tank, girl." He mumbled with a growl.

Annabelle wiped her eyes of dust, but walked back inside and sat before one of the food crates on the side of her knees. She reached at the welding nails, and groaned being unable to open it. "Um…could you give me a hand for a sec?" The mech didn't move, as if he was fallen into deep sleep. She tapped on his cheek plate. "Please…?"

Megatron was quiet, but then grumbled something, but reached one claw and popped off the welded lid with ease.

The teen smirked. "Thanks." She rummaged through the contents in hopes of anything appetizing. Knowing she had to eat the produce while it was still fresh, she kept her attention around them instead of the packaged goods. She stopped, finding a peach in rather good shape, and sat down comfortable before taking a bite. Annabelle shut her eyes contently as the sweetness burst in her mouth. She had almost forgotten what it was like to taste such glorious foods, or have actual food at all. Taking another bite, she smirked slightly as some of the peach juice dribbled down her chin.

The tyrant beside her opened his one optic closest to her, watching with minor interest. A human eating was a disgusting display, he thought inwardly. Yet he would suffice the disturbance, knowing he would be stuck with this human for some time. He huffed out a sigh, as he thought about her stay among him. He would have given her up that night when that soldier attack him, that same night…that he unintentionally offlined her. Yet, he just couldn't. It wasn't the need for a medic, or of measly entertainment or abuse of amusement. He just…didn't want her to leave him. It sounded pathetic repeating that idea in his head, but it was true, it made sense. She was a pet, not an equal…but, she now became his equal as she now held a part of him unknowingly within her. Sooner or later, she would discover his secret of his spark split, and he already knew she would hate him with a further passion.

He blinked his lava optics in thought, staring into nothing. She wasn't ready for the truth…and he wasn't ready to explain.

Annabelle threw away the pit of the devoured peach, and wiped her chin as she glanced at the Decepticon giant beside her. She paused, and cocked her head slightly noticing his expression. He seemed to be in deep thought, but she could see even past the metallic features, that it was something that was bothering him. Understandably, Annabelle was concerned with the rarity of his expression.

"You alright?" she asked quietly, a touch of worry in tone.

Megatron flickered his optics, snapping out of his thoughts. He sneered fangs, and turned his head back to glare above. "Fine, insect." He grumbled.

That didn't drop her concern for the tyrant. "Something's bothering you, Megs. Don't lie about it…" He just growled lowly, rattling his chest. She slid just a few inches closer to the mech's head, and he refused to look at her. "…Is it about that thing we overheard at the outpost last night? About the soldiers using Energon in their vehicles and weapons."

"That doesn't bother me in the least, girl." Megatron hissed. "To be honest, perhaps it shall bring new beginning as I brought to your world."

"By what, ruling them and destroying our planet? Gonna try all over again where you failed?"

"That was my original intent when I first landed on this planet in search of the Allspark. Using its power to animate all technology on this planet, and in command of my new army, would have taken control of this world and its inhabitants. However, no human on this planet would survive the 'cleansing'." He clicked his fangs in a lipless grin.

"Then…" Annabelle mumbled, glancing down. "You STILL want to control this planet?"

"You humans have tested my vengeance, ever since I awoke from the ice of the polar north…the insects who kept me imprisoned in the unforgiving block of ice…and THEY taking that advantage over one as I is OUT of the question. I will not stand for being bested by a lower life form, girl." He looked down back at her with the corner of his optic. "If this comes down to a new generation of Cybertronians, I will bring them order and glory. Even if this is my last siege…I will give a battle the humans will never forget. All will perish and burn, and regret the day they chose to tamper with such volatile yet great power of Energon in feeble Earth metals."

Annabelle blinked. "So, if robots did come to of this Energon dumping at the base…you would start what you tried before. What if…you fail again?"

Megatron whipped his fiery gaze fully over her. "You QUESTION my power, girl?" he growled in darkened tone. "Yes, the humans of this planet will fall. I will have my victory, even if I do not return to rebuild my home world, I will have my victor."

"You will destroy all humans on this planet?"

"ALL organic life on this dirtball of a planet." The mech sneered, inches from her face.

Annabelle looked down. "…Even me?"

The tyrant stared. He said nothing.

"To perish all humans on Earth, is what you said to do…that includes me." She frowned up at him. "Guess all my help for you was well worth it, huh?" she mumbled sarcastic and hurt.

Megatron frowned, his optic rims spinning slowly.

No…he couldn't terminate her. Even if he tried, he knew he couldn't. She had become too loyal to him for an organic. Not with what he gave up to retrieve her from the Allspark, he could not afford for her to be eradicated.

Yet, he couldn't tell her that. It was too soft, weak and pathetic for him.

As if giving up his spark wasn't enough.

Megatron glowered only a little in thought. "…No."

Annabelle blinked up at him. "No, my help wasn't worth it?"

"No, not that, stup-er, girl," the 'Con sniped, and then cooled. "No, as in, you will not be among the destroyed."

She glared. "Oh so NOW I'm not one among a billion to not kill? Yea, sounds like you got a plan straightened out there."

"I give you my word, girl." He rumbled with a glare in return.

"That's not enough, Megatron." Annabelle sneered, eyes cloudy. She didn't want to die. She didn't fear dying before, but now the days she spent out in the middle of the savanna were weighing her. Death now petrified.

"My word is enough, girl." He blinked, suspicious. "What ever happened to 'I no longer fear death' attitude, insect?"

"Things change!" she shouted.

That took Megatron slightly back. He frowned.

Annabelle dropped her head again. "…I'm scared, ok?" she murmured. "I'm scared to die…I've been scared to die the moment I was captured by you. Before then, I wasn't so much, but now…now things began changing."

Megatron just stared over her with the glow of his optics. He felt a sharp prick in his spark.

The teen shook her head slowly. "I'm terrified, Megatron, alright? Call me a weakling all you want, it won't change anything. I'll die from your army if it becomes true…what would be the point trying to avoid it?"

He blinked, and clicked his fangs again, uncertain.

His spark began to have a small but noticeable throb.

It was her pain, emotional pain. He caused this, bringing up the mention of all humans being eliminated, which included this young human. Yet he didn't mean her among them, it was just his persona, it was how he was. She wasn't aware, but he knew if she died, so would he. He just didn't have the bolts to tell her. He was ashamed of that catch of a spark bond.

But…he hated feeling her pain. It was the burden he bared. It was his choice, and duty, to fix it.

He leaned a claw to her, and lightly brushed her head. She flinched at it, and he paused until she relaxed, and repeated it with more care.

Annabelle allowed him to pet her head, her hair down and combed with the sharp, deadly tip of the claw. He could pop her head like a grape if he wanted to, and there could be nothing she could do about it. She felt like crying, not from the petting, but the thought of dying by the one who was protecting her. But she knew she couldn't change his mind, as she was always aware that he would dispose of her whenever he wished. It was his choice, no arguing against that. He would never spare her in the end.

Megatron saw the tears built in her eyes, and stroked her head a little more. He tucked the side of the claw under her chin, propping her head up to look at him.

"I'm gonna die…" She couldn't help but whimper.

The Decepticon just stared back into her with alert red optics, bathing her face in their crimson glow. He rumbled in his throat, and shook his head. "No, girl. You will not die…one day you will, like all life does…but not while I still function."

Annabelle swallowed, and looked back to the ground, and he slowly lifted his claw from her chin. She thought over that, somewhat surprised. Why would Megatron say that? He hated humans, why spare just one?

But still, even though it was odd from such a monstrous tyrant, the words were a decent form of assurance.

She looked back to him, about to say something, when she blinked in surprise as another peach was held out on a claw before her.

"You're system is still deprived, girl. One tiny piece of sustenance isn't enough." He nudged it closer to her, insistent. "Eat, girl."

Annabelle stared a moment, but slowly took the fruit, and cautiously bit into it. Once again, the taste was incredible. Perhaps even better then the first one.

She rubbed at his claw, which he stared perplexed at a moment. "Thanks, Megs…"

He sneered, uneasy with the thought of taking the human comfort, but it eased the throb at his spark.

"Don't mention it, girl…really." He mumbled, pulling his claw carefully back, and laid back down to stare upward.

Annabelle jumped when the mech suddenly gave the equivalent of a satisfied belch. He pounded a fist on his chest, clearing his packed tank.

"Nice one." Annabelle chuckled. She forced out a burp of her own, just to better him.

Megatron rolled his optics, and grabbed another barrel. "And so the challenge begins…"He rumbled, and began guzzling another round of Energon.

Annabelle smirked, and found a beer bottle in the crate and began guzzling it down herself, ignoring the horrid taste.

The belching continued, until leaving until one of them to stop in a fit of giggling. They knew it was incredibly immature, but both enjoyed the relief it lifted from their shoulders.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten:

Kandler sat quietly in his office, staring out the back window overlooking the cargo and loading area of the outpost. He had too many things on his mind, as he rubbed his eyes tiredly from the stress of it all. He had made various phonecalls to staff and fellow officers back in the states, mostly to get the reviews on keeping the death of Annabelle Hutchins under wraps from the media ear. It was beginning to take its toll on his psych as he received the majority of calls from the Secretary of State, whom continued to press the issue beyond word of mouth, and Kandler had to give all he could of his convincing skills to prevent the commanding officer of spreading the word of the lost teen. It was becoming too much, not when a kid became involved.

He barely responded as a soldier came in with a report. He didn't look to him as he spoke. "What happened now? Megatron attack a village school this time?"

"It would be more believable as bad as that sounds, sir." The young lieutenant replied. He fiddled with a report in his hand. "But no, it's something else."

"As hard as it is to believe, I'm not in the mood for small talk, kid." Kandler mumbled, staring out the window still from his chair. "Just spill it already so you can get on your duties."

"Well, um, there's no easy way to say this, uh…" The soldier dragged awkwardly. Instead, he came forward and put the report on the officer's desk. "There was a raid at a small train cargo station about fifty miles southwest, nearly all supplies of food and, um, Energon, was taken. The statement from the workers there said it was Megatron. He nearly killed half their patrol when they tailed him out."

"Doesn't sound like anything new from him. Why bring this to me if it's not even—" He stopped himself, repeating the report in his head as he swung around to read it himself. "Did you say they took food supplies too?"

"Yes, sir. That's what we wanted to tell you of." The lieutenant shrugged. "Why would Megatron take human supplies like food if he doesn't need it?"

Kandler frowned at the document in hand. He didn't have to guess why. "…Get Carlsbad in here, I'll need to tell him this myself. I want you to organize a search team for the southwest train post and move along where they said he escaped."

The young soldier stood there, stunned and not going anywhere in confusion. "Um, sir, what exactly is going on?"

"Isn't it obvious?" He pushed the soldier out of his office. "Just do what I told you and report to the other officers. Tell them to scratch off our last casualty from the list." He nodded. "Miss Hutchins is still alive."

-X-

Annabelle had taken a nap to rid of any repercussions from drinking the beer earlier, her back against the rock wall of the shelter. She awoke with a frustrated and tired groan as Megatron shoved her further into the back of the shelter to the back wall.

"Dude, what the hell? I was trying to sleep for once." She grumbled with a glare, and then blinked when she saw Megatron crouched somewhat at the front of the shelter to the dusk ahead, growling low with a lava glare. "What's going on?"

Megatron didn't answer for a long while, concentrated at what he saw far away. He sneered. "Insects…" He glanced back at her only slightly. "Humans. They never come out this far unless they beg for trouble." Megatron's claws rippled at his side with a rumbling growl.

Annabelle stood and came to his side to see for herself. They were too far out to see with her pitiful human eyesight, but as she squinted she could see a few flashlights off in the distance moving about in the brush. She looked up at the Decepticon beside her. "You think it's because of the raid at the station?"

"Most likely, they have no other reason to be out here." He huffed with a smirk of fangs. "But they will not locate us." Megatron looked down at her, resting an arm on his knee. "Using what I could of my cloaking technology, I managed to refill my systems of enough Energon to perform the task of cloaking the area we are in now. They could walk right by and not see or detect us."

Annabelle stared up at the tyrant with wide eyes. "Seriously?" She chuckled as she knuckled bumped his giant pede. "That's pretty cool, actually. I didn't know you guys could do that."

Megatron scoffed. "There are far too many things you do not know about my kind, girl. I would be here the rest of my fragging cycles telling you all of them." He sneered again as the flashlights swung about more in the distance. He shoved her back further under the shelter without a word.

"What the hell now?" Annabelle spat, before she was cut off by a flash of piercing lightning in the sky. She hadn't even noticed the storm coming in.

The Decepticon glared skyward at the rolling clouds. "Even for this planet, storms here are not to be reckoned with. I would rather stay out of the rain, it rusts my gears." He ducked back under the shelter as well and sat in the back again, the sparklings and Igor dashing in for shade near him. Annabelle watched as the three huddled under his bent knees for no apparent reason, but Megatron paid no mind to them.

Annabelle looked out at the disappearing flashlights again who have left to avoid the approaching storm. She wondered if they were looking for her as well and not to just get Megatron's reluctant and battered hide. She jumped as a sudden flash of lightning struck through the air about a mile from the camp, and she responded by stumbling back inside and falling next to Megatron's bulk. She glared up as the Decepticon sneered down at her from her reaction. "What? It freaked me out, that's all." Trying to brush it aside, the teen sat up and stared ahead.

"Are you afraid of measly Earth storms?" Megatron snickered, amused by her irrational fear.

Annabelle sputtered her lips dismissively yet somewhat awkwardly. "Hell no, what makes you think that? The risk of being hit anyway is like a million to-" She cut off with a yelp when another lightning strike struck closer outside, illuminating the shelter they're in. Annabelle staggered back again, and ended up hunkered against Megatron's hip. She awkwardly looked up at the lava gaze staring at her with a cocked optic. "…Ok, maybe I'm a _little_ freaked by thunder storms." She angled off him a little, hugging her knees.

Megatron huffed again. "Is there a moderately **good** reason? Oh, I forget, humans always have irrational fears. There IS no possible good excuse for such a foolish fear."

The teen gave him a look, fiddling with her shirt sleeve and tugging it over her palm. "IF you must know, I had a bad situation during a storm. There was a flood back home, and I was stuck in the car. As the storm kept going and the water kept rising, I couldn't get out. I thought I was gonna drown and I was freezing cold." She sighed, hugging her knees again once pulling the sleeves over her hands. "I still dunno how I managed to make it through the night before someone found me and got me out."

The mech looked over her, sneering more out of thought. How was it that this girl was so intriguing with such strength and determination, yet has such odd fears alongside those attributes? Scrap, whenever he learned something new of this child he had to ponder over her admittance. He huffed at the thought. "Is that so?"

Annabelle glanced off at the now pounding rain. "Yea, but I'd rather not talk about it anymore."

Megatron shrugged, scratching at some grime on his chest left by the hanging rusted chains. "Perhaps it makes you for the better, having a near death experience. Then again, you humans terminate easily."

"Yea that really helps." The teen glared up at him with sarcasm.

"Think about it, girl. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, as I heard you humans say. Take me for example." He flicked away the grime from his claw at the rain outside, and began to fuss at his sparking helm wound as he continued. "Before my glory days as a Kaon gladiator, I was secluded into my early years as a slave miner in the Pits. We never saw the light of day or touched the surface, and we would be worked until our gears would collapse and wear to dust. I was one of the weaker ones, if you could believe that." He huffs, blinking at a zap in his wound. "It wasn't until one of the miner gangs confronted me while I was 'armed'. I collected nothing but rage and let it out on them until I left them for scrap. I took out one of their helms with nothing but a rubble detacher." Megatron paused as Annabelle's clueless look, and he rolled his optics with a growl. "Or, as you humans would call it so stupidly as, a 'pick'."

Annabelle nodded small, still hugging her knees as she looked up at him, more out of being cold from the storm outside. "So…how did you get out?"

"They saw what I was capable of, the mine masters. They took me to the surface as a gladiator punching block. I got more slag beaten out of me on the surface than I had underground. Some days my systems refused to support me, but they made me go no matter the cause." Megatron shrugged again, glancing down to her. "But the minute they put a weapon in my claw…" He snickered darkly in the memory. "Helms were rolling in that arena." With a pause, the mech vented a heavy sigh. "Those were my glory days…heh, until that vile Prime came along. My greatest mistake bringing him in as some, some, _companion_." He growled darkly at the thought, and he looks away.

The teen stared quietly. "I'm guessing he was a jackass?" Megatron just rumbled deeply in frustration. "Ok, yea, he's a jackass." She slumps her fists in her lap. "But what does your rough old days have to do with me drowning in a flooded car? Can't you breathe underwater or something?"

Megatron groaned out a sneer. "No girl, my point is that despite the threats to my cycle I continued to persevere, and in doing so it has made me a capable, ruthless, and fearless mech to be reckoned with. Perhaps on such a miniscule and weakling flesh level, the same shall provide for your situation. You are alive and functioning today, aren't you?"

"Well, yea, but-"

"Then you have no excuse to keep fussing over such a pointless fear." Megatron sneered. "Honestly, girl, I wonder how a girl with such irrational fears like that have gotten you this far."

Annabelle turned in her seated position to face up at him more, her neck hurting as she did so. "Hey, I have my reasons, ok? Make fun of them all you want, but I have my choice to be afraid at some things. I could get over my fear if I wanted to." She looked out at the rain as another clap of thunder rolled by overhead. "Just, not today."

Megatron gave her a glare, still not understanding her mind's way of function. He growled lowly as he looked away again. "Fine then, be fearful over such foolish idiocies." With a grunt, he picked a little as something in his fangs, and he snarled out sharply as it only makes it worse.

Annabelle blinked at the noise. "You ok there?"

"Perfectly fine, girl." Megatron mumbled gruffly with a claw still in his mouth. "Now will you mind your own prob-" He cut himself off with another pained snarl.

"Did something get stuck in there?" The teen blinked, standing up as the mech winced again, trying more harshly to get it out. "Well quit fussing with it. It'll make it worse."

"Oh, what do you know of it, girl?" Megatron sneered with a mouthful of claw.

"A lot more than you think, actually. I've been to dentist enough to get a good idea when something's up and getting worse." She promptly came closer and tapped his side, and point off at his back. "Lay down."

Megatron sneered, refusing with a growl and fiery glare.

"Look, unless you want it to keep bothering you and to make ME leave you alone, you'll bear with a few minutes. Now could you just lie down so it's easier?"

"Like I would let a human help with such a sensitive area. My armor is one thing, but near my communication module is another entirely." Megatron picked again, and hissed at the sting.

Annabelle rolled her eyes. "God, you're worse than a kid. Look it's not that bad, ok? I promise not to go anywhere near your, er…voice box thingy. Seriously, what am I gonna do that would make it worse?"

Megatron huffed. "I could name a few." He glared back as she gave him one in return. Yet, Megatron had to realize that it was getting worse the more he fussed with it. He would rather not have any other things go wrong with his already battered form. Reluctantly, the mech growled lowly as he removed the claw from his mouth, and with a distasteful rumble slid onto his back.

"Thank you." Annabelle mumbled with annoyance, and scaled up Megatron's chest and up to his helm. She crouched down as he glanced down at her. "Now open up."

Megatron snarled. "I will do no such thing. I would never do something so disgusting, letting you scale about in my mouth. You sicken me, girl."

She put her hand on a hip. "Look I don't like the idea any better than you do, But I don't want to hear you complaining about it either. Just open up, ok? I'll try and be quick about it."

"No." Megatron huffed stubbornly.

"I'll force myself in."

"Sure, girl, even if you do I'll bite your head off like a twig."

"Fine, then good luck to you getting that taste out of your mouth afterwards."

Megatron glared darkly with a rumble, wanting to just flick her off, but he stopped knowing he wanted the stinging pain to stop. He will get back at her later for this.

With a groan, Megatron rolled his optics away, and hesitantly opened his mouth.

Annabelle stared at the sharp fangs that were nearly the half the size of her, rusting and grated viciously sharp. It was dark inside his maw, and couldn't see anything but a few large grating gears and wires along two tubes. Annabelle tried to ignore the dripping orange and brown liquid smeared on them, making her want to vomit.

"Would you get it over with?" Megatron growled impatiently and disgusted.

Annabelle jumped, a moment away from having her head in as his fangs snapped down in his speaking. "Holy shit, don't talk! You almost took my head off!"

"Then do it!" He growled, opening up his mouth again.

"I'm going, I'm going!" The teen sniped back. She huffed small before she took a breath and stuck her body inside, leaving her legs out.

She gagged at the horrible smell of it all, not noticing it when he spoke normally, and concluded that it was only clung to just the general area. The urge to vomit came again when the tubes at the back slacked and tightened like a throat, only giving off more of the horrific stench. She put her mouth and nose in her sleeve, gagging.

"God it reeks in here! Don't you even wash in here?" Annabelle shouted past her arm at the roof of the giant mouth.

"Wike why hwave twime fo swuch twasks." Megatron uttered, not closing his mouth all the way as Annabelle bounced slightly inside.

Annabelle yelped as she was tossed about in his maw. "Well at least stop talking! You're making it worse! I can barely breathe in here already."

Ignoring Megatron's growl, the teen adjusted herself to be able to look at every inside corner of his fangs. She flinched as energon and that nasty rusty liquid dripping from a few of them, and tried her best to avoid touching it. She shifted a little to look about overhead, and stopped as Megatron shifted himself with a small gag. The movement made her cut a bit of her jeans on one of his fangs. "Oh that's great, now who knows what stuff got in me from your damn teeth."

"Wust worry wup!"

Annabelle coughed again as more of the smell hit her in the face, and she struggled to breathe in any oxygen. When the mech gagged again, some of the brown slime flung in her face. The teen shrieked and wiped it quickly off, as it stuck to her hand in stringy handfuls.

"Oh god, that's disgusting!" She yelled out above her head, trying to get the entire residue off.

Megatron shifted again, nearly causing Annabelle to completely fall into his mouth. He was becoming impatient both from disgust, pain, and his mouth lubricants were beginning to dry the more it was open. To make her hurry, he pretended to gag again.

"NO NO NO!" Annabelle cried out, looking about more to try and find the problem. She knew from seeing where he was picking that it was the bottom row of fangs, and looked along the side it possibly was. The problem was that everything was made generally of the same metal components, making everything look like it belonged there. It wasn't until she moved a little close to find the location of the quandary.

It was a tattered, grated lid of a steel barrel, like the ones that contained the energon Megatron was refilling on earlier. The mech probably had some later on and got ahead of himself opening them, she assumed. The obstruction was wedged deep in-between the last two fangs in the back of the mouth, which was most likely why Megatron had trouble getting it out.

"Okay I found it!" She called upward. "Just hold still, it might hurt."

Megatron gave a short grunt in reply, but remained still. The sparklings and Igor exchanged glances, but stayed where they were near the mech's leg.

The stench of the enclosed space still horrible to put aside, Annabelle took a quick breath from her filtering sleeve before taking both hands to the torn steel plate, being cautious of the sharp edging. She began by attempting to wiggle it looser, but was given a sharp snarl of pain from Megatron, hitting her with another wave of putrid air. The teen gagged, feeling some pile rise in her throat but kept it down after a hard effort, and tried to wiggle it more. The piece was stuck, but it was moving some.

"I'm gonna have to yank it quick, so it's gonna suck. You ready?" She winced at the huff in reply, and nodded as she braced herself more to get a better pulling angle. "Ok, on three. One…" The teen felt the mech brace up himself to prepare. "Two…" She shut her eyes. "…THREE!" With a sharp motion she yanked back, successfully uprooting the stuck plate.

Megatron roared out at the sudden pain and immediately spit the girl out, and as she fell onto his chest he quickly put a claw to the area as it throbbed with a dulling ache.

Annabelle coughed, happy to be breathing some fresh air after being in there. Staring at the slime-covered plate, she tossed it aside. She then groaned in nauseating tone as the rusty residue now covered her clothes and skin, her shirt and vest sticking to her sickly.

"Well you're welcome." She mumbled at the tyrant. "Now if you don't mind, I'm gonna go stand outside and get this nasty fucking stuff off me. God, it _reeks_." Annabelle gagged again as she jumped down off the con, hearing him sit back up as she went out.

The rain was still pounding down by the bucketful, and it didn't take long before she was completely soaked. Even for the storm, she did like the feeling of the warm rain on her skin. It washed through her hair and cleansed her of the filth, like a relaxing shower she would have back home. For the moment she didn't care it was during a storm, and she only cared for how good it felt on her. Annabelle shut her eyes contently to enjoy its warmth and cleaning feel, but knowing she shouldn't stay out the whole time as the occasional cold wind blew, she went back inside.

Megatron glared at the girl as she came back in, finally taking his claw from her teeth. "Quickly, you said?" He sneered distastefully. "You do not know the meaning of the word. I was better off getting it out myself, if YOU didn't insist."

"Oh shut up, I was trying to help you out. You picking at it was what made it get more stuck in there!"

"Oh really? It sounded more of that you were more concentrated on giving my already degrading form a cavity check. Yes, I do happen to give human references. But that does not require you to take so long." Megatron huffed with a growl as he picked more grime at his leg armor. The sparklings and Igor scooted away from him to the back corner, not sure what to expect from either of them now.

Annabelle could hardly believe what she was hearing. "Well I could at least ask for a simple 'thank you', but apparently it's too hard for you!" She shouted at nothing as she paced once in a circle. "Gah! What is it with you anyway? I do a good thing for you, and all you can do is complain! I didn't have to do it, you know, and I decided to have a conscious anyway and help out some arrogant, self-centered asshole like you hoping you would give one little regard of appreciation." The teen grumbled at nothing. "But no, you don't. Maybe I should have left it, let it get worse. Maybe THEN you would think about taking the help when it's offered to you. But you know what, guess I was wrong. You're a selfish, egotistical, rude, insolent, frustrating, pompous, and just plain evil son of a bitch! No matter how you twist it around, that's what you'll always be!"

Megatron stared at her without expression. They weren't the worst kinds of things he had been called, but was rather amused by how much anger she held in at him. He simply blinked his scarlet optics, not saying a word.

Annabelle fumed on the spot, fists clenched at her sides. "…Well? What do you gotta say, huh? WHAT?"

The mech just blinked again, adjusting how he was sitting to straighten himself high over her. He cocked a metal brow at her hardening glare. "…I will admit, girl, you may be right. But, only on a few of them."

"Oh, really now?" she seethed. "What about those was I wrong, exactly. I think I just about summed you up there."

Megatron didn't say it, but he did not see himself as particularly selfish. Why else would he split his spark with her, take all this time to care for her, and deal with her flesh-fragile form? No, he was most definitely not selfish. "You mistake me, girl. Even after all this time, you think me as opposite of what I truly am."

The teen quaked with rage. "Right…right…You're a FUCKING LIAR TOO!" Annabelle turned around and marched outside.

"And WHERE do you plan on going, girl, in this storm?"

"Far away from you, that's what!"

Megatron scoffed. "Don't be foolish girl, you won't last a-"

"Just shut up, will you! I'm sick of it! Just shut up and leave me alone!" She kept on marching in the rain.

"Get back here girl! Don't be idiotic!" He stood up and looked out, seeing her through the night rain even when she couldn't see him behind her.

Annabelle kept moving without pause. "You can handle yourself! I bet you'll like being alone anyway! Huh, right?" She turned and shouted out at the red eyes through the dark, rain soaking down her face. "You don't give a flying fuck about me and my kind! You never did! You were gonna kill me in my sleep eventually, once you got bored of me! There isn't any good in you, just a heartless machine! You don't care about anyone but yourself!"

Megatron growled sharply. "Girl-!"

"Just GO AWAY! Be alone! Like I ever needed you! Goodbye!" With that, she whipped back around and ran off.

The giant tyrant stood in the beating rain, watching the girl go with a scowl. He felt like going after her but stayed where he was. He couldn't avoid the throb in his spark from their bond, feeling her anger and pain. She had been holding it in for some time, and the moment just making her snap. The mech pondered with a frown and rumble, letting the rain pour off his frame.

-X-

Annabelle had stopped some miles out, the rain beginning to drag her down with its added weight to her soaked clothes. She came eventually to a ratted, lone-standing tree, where she flopped down beneath. Its bare limbs didn't keep the rain away, as she continued to be drenched in the wet weather. She made a pathetic attempt at hugging her knees to keep up her body temperature, but it was to no avail.

She thought to herself as she stared out at the blackness of the storm. How did she snap like that so easily? Was she holding it in for some time and never had the chance to, and blew her fuse at such a little thing? The teen didn't know, and assumed she was simply losing her mind from being away from actual human contact for some time. The event at the train outpost didn't count.

Yet, as she thought more, she realized just how much trouble Megatron had gone for her. Risking his hide to get her supplies, the new shelter, his gruff way of giving advice, they weren't entirely selfish. Why would he go to so much trouble when he could just let her leave? Well, technically, he just did. Annabelle assumed he just grew tired of her attitude.

To be honest, Annabelle had snapped because of her pains of the past, not just him. She missed her home, her job, her workmates, everything. Yet she began to recognize why this night made her snap:

Her father had left on a night, just like this…

The memories flooded back, and her pain had come barreling out at rage at the Decepticon instead. The horrible event had recalled her anger, pain, and broken trust. The things she had said were the same she had said to her father the night he left. She cried on the porch steps as he walked off into his truck, and drove without even a look in the rearview.

Annabelle clenched her eyes shut, and buried her head in her soaked arms. What had she done?

She did the next best thing: she cried.

The cold was so numbing she didn't know how long she sat there in tears, coughing as they blended in the rain on her face and dribbling into her mouth. God, why did she do this? She would never make it back to the base, the base with her ticket home. Nor would she find her way back to any shelter, as she just ran blindly in the open dark. She would die out here alone, where not even the nature of the world cared what happened to her.

She felt so alone…and scared.

As she cried more in her muffling sleeves, she didn't notice the sound of approaching pedes thumping against the earth.

"…Girl."

Annabelle sobbed some more, barely recognizing the voice over the pounding rainfall. Slowly with red-eyed blinks, she lifted her head, and turned to the direction of the voice.

He just stood there beside her, feet away, quietly staring down at her through the dark. All she could see were the two, gleaming red optics. He didn't bother as rain could be heard dripping all though the gaps in his armor, rusting him even slowly further.

The teen blinked tiredly and pained, not understanding why he was here…but thankful that he was. Even though she wouldn't pick him as the first she would ask for, at least she didn't feel so alone.

Shamefully, she looked away again. "…"

"Girl…"

Her voice was cracked almost silent. "…It wasn't you…"

There was a small rumble. "I know…"

"No…you don't." She blinked at the rain in her eyes. "…I didn't mean, what I said. Most of it anyway…" She sniffed. "…I brought you nothing but trouble…you'd be better off alone."

"Girl…"

"You do…maybe I do too."

"Stop it…"

"I'm a fool…"

"Just shut up…"

She was quiet a moment. "…You like being alone."

He didn't reply immediately, just silent. He thought about it, but not that long.

The crying girl tensed up, as a gentle nudge touched at her side. She slowly looked at the gruesome claw, battered and worn, but gentle in its action.

She glanced up at the optics again, eyes tearing red. "…"

They blinked at her again. "…Come."

Annabelle stared long at the red gaze, not saying a word. She had nothing to say.

The claw turned over palm up, but no other words came, as it gave the message.

The teen shivered again at the cold clinging to her body. For how long she stayed there, the claw didn't move.

"…"

She bit her lip, as more tears built up, and began crying again. There was no particular reason why this time, but she assumed it was just emotion. The emotion from her reaction to the patient kindness; one she had not had in some time.

As she cried more, the claw carefully scooped her up, and brought her to the heated chest plate. She put her face to the comforting heat, her tears dripping on the armor with the rain.

His throbbing spark eased somewhat, but it stung small at the feeling of her tears.

As there was nothing more either could say, she was carried back through the dark, where she eventually fell asleep from the warmth and exhaustion.

At the moment, as he sat down under the dry shelter again, it was all he wanted from her.


	12. Chapter 11

The two were quiet for the majority of the night afterwards, as the teen slept in his comforting warmth of his armor. Megatron wasn't in the mood for having to explain himself either, or deal with her pitiful human emotions. Regardless, the mech let the girl sleep in his hold without argue or disgust.

He huffed as his sensors indicated that the storm going through now would last for a few more days. Blast this planet and its fragged-up desert storms. Acid rain storms barely lasted a day back on Cybertron. Perhaps it was the primitive nature of this world, for all he knew. He hated its rusting consequences on his form, but the damaging effects of acid storms weren't ones to neither compare nor complain against. Megatron grunted small as he stared out at the night rain that washed up the earthy, lifeless ground outside, and was rather relieved to have enough supplies inside to avoid the storm altogether.

Hearing a small moan, he glanced down at Annabelle in his elbow crook, still asleep, but had the troubled face of pain and fear. It had not gone away since he found her sometime earlier. Her clothes had been drying out since being against his heated plating, so it was not because of the uncomfortable conditions. He blinked as she moaned again, tightening her closed eyelids and tensing up more into him. He could smell her uneasiness and fear now as she did so, as well as the sweat on her pores.

She was having mind alterations; nightmares.

Megatron huffed again with a rumble of annoyance and a little disconcert. He could just set her down to sleep alone, if that would fix the issue. Primus knew he couldn't recharge himself with her moving and moaning about in his hold. That and he was not in the mood to squish and stain his armor again.

The sparklings stared up from their nap, blinking at Annabelle's soft noises of discomfort, and clicked at the mech holding her. They quietly went back to recharge when Megatron growled lowly for them to mind their own business. They were just as concerned, though.

Knowing there wasn't much he could do for the girl in her haunting dreams, he grumbled at nothing as he looked outside at another clap of thunder. He felt her tense up again at the sound.

She murmured in her sleep, face to his chest. "…Don't leave me. Don't leave, please…"

Megatron cocked a brow at her odd words, and assumed it is something to do with the dream she's having. He paid no mind to it at first. However, he found that he listened to her further as she spoke quietly.

"What did I do..?" she muttered quietly, her voice choking. "…No...did I, do something…wrong?"

The mech stared down at her again, frowning as his optic rims spun slowly to and fro. Even though she wasn't speaking to him, he decided to answer out of boredom. "No. You did not. Not yet anyway."

She winced and was heard crying small. "Don't go, please…"

He rumbled in distaste, rolling his optics away. "What else do I have better to do, girl? It's a fragging storm, you know. Use your measly fleshy brain for once." He blinked however when her next words caught him off guard.

She cuddled more into his form, still tearing up past her eyelids.

"I need you…"

Megatron didn't know why, but those words got to him. He just stood still, staring at her with perplexed expression.

He had nothing to reply back with. What if…they were to him?

Of course they weren't, it was in her dream, not here in reality. She would never say those to him.

But, he found he…rather liked those words.

He nodded once. "I see…"

As she shifted again, he sneered small. He wasn't intending to hold her all night, as he needed to recharge eventually, and during this storm was the more appropriate time. He thought about the alternative, and wasn't thinking of much at the moment.

Rubbing at his sore helm wound again, he got an idea. He felt the cloth hood he wore, having dried rather quickly after being drenched from the downpour outside. He growled, as he figured it was at least something, but wasn't too keen on exposing his wound and still throbbing optic from his attack by the human Carlsbad. Yet he would rather have the girl off his hands, for the better of them both.

Megatron peeled off his hood, fussing with it a moment in his claw. It was torn and mangled, but it would do. Adjusting Annabelle a little, he dropped the cloth down on the ground before slowly scooping her up and laying her down atop it. Due to the occasional cold wind blowing inside, he flipped a corner of the hood over her small form to keep her covered and warm. The mech paused with a cocked brow and throat rumble to observe the work. He huffed, seeing it would do its purpose.

"Finally, some recharge." Megatron grumbled, shifting against the wall behind him to rest more comfortably, putting his helm back with a deep growl of relief. He had needed some rest, as his joints ached from rust and other further deterioration.

Annabelle curled up more in the mangled cloth hood, but her soft crying had ceased.

Megatron glanced down at her with one open optic. From their bond, he could feel just how exhausted she was, and it was taking a toll on him in return. He reached down and nudged at her form with a sharp tip of a claw. "Recharge, girl. All you can." Of course she didn't answer him, and watched her shift more into the cloth hood as her blanket before he looked away again. With a heavy vent, he watched the rain fall as it lulled him to recharge.

-X-

She was so scared…being alone; being cold and empty to the world.

It was dark in the dream too, and all she could see was that man's face, as he watched her be enveloped in the dark, and walking away. She screamed out at him as she felt the blackness suffocating her from within, and stabbing into her heart like an iron maiden as if unable to break free. He didn't care, and didn't stop to look behind, fading into the dark as well.

She fought to break free, but was unable as the abyss would not seize its grip on her, wanting her to suffer and feel her pain. With draining strength she kept fighting as it began to swallow her into its infinite blackness.

Before it could, though, a hand took hold of hers. It yanked her back out effortlessly, allowing her to breathe again.

No sooner was she freed from the dark, that the arms of that hand's owner took her in a protective and warm embrace.

The teen tensed up at first, but found herself relaxing in the comforting hold. In response and relief, she hugged back. He was here, and he wasn't going to leave her like he did. She wasn't so scared anymore. She felt him stroke her hair gently to soothe her calming breaths.

Putting her face to his torn suit shoulder, she murmured. "Don't leave me, please."

He nodded small, still petting at her hair.

"Please don't go…" She clutched at his suit more. "I need you."

Again, he nodded, holding her closer in his firm hold.

She brought her head up to face him, and blinked at his features.

She had seen this face before, this man…and this time, she had an idea who it was. _Firmly_ knew who he was.

"…Why?"

He didn't answer, his face expressionless as he stared back. He just stared at her.

Before she could ask again, he slumped down in her hold. She gripped him to hold his weight against her, and gasped in shock seeing a bleeding wound in his back. He shivered as she shifted him down on the ground to look at her crouched beside him, his head in her lap. His gaze was vacant as she tried to get him to focus on her, and he seemed to hear her as she begged for him to hold on. With tears in her eyes, his red eyes gleamed a moment, before cracking a small, warm smile at the corner of his lips.

"It'll be ok…" Was all he said, before he peacefully closed his eyes.

-X-

Annabelle woke to the mildew smell of the cloth hood. She sat up with a tired groan, confused to find the piece of worn cloth over her. The storm wasn't as heavy as before, but it still poured down without pause. She watched as some dripped from the top of the entrance, collecting in a few building puddles.

Draping a section of the big cloth around her shoulders, Annabelle looked up at the big form next to her. She was still wondering why he helped her, came out to find her, and brought her back here. Either way, she was finding herself to be thankful to him.

Megatron gave deep and steady vents as he lay against the wall in recharge, chin down to his chest and one arm lounged in his lap, one knee propped up. He twitched his lip once in a while, showing a few fangs in a quiet sneer of sleep. He shifted a little, sliding down and adjusting to sleep on his side facing her with a heavy vent, and Annabelle scooted a little to the side to give him room in case he woke.

Being cautious of her movement, Annabelle quietly scooted up closer to him. She took the time to watch him, but didn't disturb him knowing he needed to sleep too. She thought about him and his actions for the last couple days, and what the reasons may be for them. None of her assumptions made sense, and neither did his failing mind. Nothing about him made any sense to her.

So why did he even bother with her?

Yet, she thought, even after all the trouble she made him go through, while he was already worse for wear, he still dealt with her without so much as a wound to go with it.

"Humans shouldn't stare."

Annabelle flinched, as she had spaced off in thought, not noticing that Megatron had been staring at her for some time.

"Er, um, sorry." She straightened herself awkwardly, hugging the cloth around her more. "Did I wake you up?"

Megatron growled in irritation. "Your troubled stench is wafting from you, girl. I could hardly stand it." He sat back up, and in doing so scooped her up to set her on his drawn knee, so it was an easier level to have her at.

Annabelle shrugged. "Sorry, I guess I can't help it."

"That's the problem with you fleshies. You can't hold in your own pheromones. They aren't that pleasant, you know." He grumbled with distaste. "You females are the worst of them, especially on, _certain_ dates." The mech grimaced in repel. "It's nothing but revolting."

"Well you're welcome." She smirked at the tyrant's expression. Seeing his helm wound as he turned his helm to the side in disgust, she looked at his hood cloth draped around her. "You can have this back if you want. I mean, if you wanna keep your head covered."

Megatron cocked a brow back at her. "What, you can't handle the sight of it?"

"Nono, I just thought you would want it back on."

"You just don't like the hideousness of it, hm?" He sneered.

She shook her head. "No not at all, I thought-"

"-That I should hide my shame of it?"

"Look, just take it back, ok? I don't need it anymore."

He scoffed. "So you DO want me to hide it?"

"Why, don't you? It must hurt when it's not protected."

"Perhaps I do not require it at this time."

She gave him a slight glare. "Please, just take it. It's not mine to keep around. Besides," she smirked, "makes you look more fearsome and intimidating."

He gave her a look in return. "Is that so?" When the girl nodded, the mech spun his optic rims in consideration. His helm felt rather good, having the cool wind from the rain soothe the soreness and occasional throb it would have. But he knew Annabelle would not let the demand go, and he growled deeply in agitation.

Without a word, he lifted his hood cloth from the girl's shoulders, and instead adjusted it so it wrapped more layered around Annabelle's smaller form. He rumbled short as she blinked in confusion. "…The weather like this tends to attack weak fleshy systems. I'd rather not deal with your sickened form."

Annabelle looked at the bundle of mangled, mildew-scented fabric wrapped around her now, perplexed by the tyrant's actions yet again. She cocked a brow back at him. "Um, what?"

Megatron dismissed her reply, and slid over the already opened supply crate to his side to pick though with care. "My past observations assume you humans require sustenance after a night of recharge. Is that the case, or should I let you starve and continue to annoy me of it?"

She blinked again. "Well, um, yea. Yea, I am a bit hungry."

The mech rumbled again, skimming a claw around the crate of food for her. He found a decent looking banana and apple, and dropped them in her lap, making her catch them from rolling off to the fifteen foot drop below. "Work on your reflexes, girl. You won't last any longer without anything good about them."

"I'll try to remember that later." Annabelle grumbled back sarcastically, and began to peel the banana. She wasn't a big fan of the fruit, but was hungry enough to eat anything about now. As Megatron watched her open the fruit with curiosity and vacant boredom, she gave him an unnamed look before taking a bite. She put aside the taste and went on to filling her stomach. She nodded to the lava optics overlooking her. "Thanks."

Megatron huffed, and looked over her to watch the rain beyond their refuge.

Annabelle turned her head to see it herself, and then faced him again. "Hey, um…I'm sorry. You know…for, running off."

Taking a hitched vent, he glanced at her a brief moment, before looking off again without a word.

She didn't want to bring it up, and she didn't think he would want to talk about it anymore. It was awkward enough already. What had happened was too awkward and maybe even embarrassing for them both, and it was something neither could deny. For the benefit of the doubt, they would put it aside.

The teen tightened the filthy cloth more around her, before eating more of the banana and tossing the peel to the ground below. She smirked as the two sparklings came over to sniff at it in curiosity. Noticing something missing, she looked to Megatron. "Hey, where's that gremlin thing Igor?"

Megatron grumbled small. "He wandered off sometime last night. Probably going to get himself scrapped. Not like he was much assistance anyway."

"You don't even care if he comes back or not? What if they use him as…I dunno, experiments?"

Megatron growled lowly at the word. It reminded him all too well of his years trapped in a block of ice as some paralyzed prisoner to its elements and the vile fleshlings that tested him without fail. To this day he still despised those insects that did such things to his form; some systems didn't function the same way since those experiments of theirs.

"It won't matter." The con groveled. "They wouldn't get much out of him, since he's nothing but scrap."

Annabelle gave an annoyed look. "Yea, true, but even the smallest amount can give them enough to turn it against you and your kind. Is that what you want to happen, others of your kind being tested and tortured for the rest of their days?"

"That is impossible."

"What, of course it is! Your kind can easily be captured somehow and-"

"WHAT KIND?" He snapped at her. "I have none of my kind left, girl! I am the last of the Decepticons, I still live! And for what? To be the last and to be alone! I have nothing to lose anymore!

"Except when YOU get caught!"

Megatron snarled sharply. "THAT would never happen! Because I'm too busy and occupied to make them bother with me!'

"Oh, with what, hiding around in a wasteland like a coward?"

"NO! Trying to keep your pathetic waste of flesh alive!" He quickly picked her up by the scruff of her vest and set her roughly down on the ground, and in frustration stood up and paced out into the rain, standing there vacantly.

Annabelle stared in confusion and surprise, never seeing him snap like that with something so personal. Perhaps she wasn't the only one around here keeping stuff bottled up inside. Carefully, she got up and ignoring the rain walked slowly out to him. She blinked up at the massive mech, who didn't move from his spot, gazing out in the distance with water dripping from his optics.

Gently, she swallowed small as she lightly put a hand on his giant pede, which was cleansed of grime from the dripping rain on his form. He rumbled lowly in his chest, making her move her hand away. He stopped, and glanced down at her briefly before looking off again. In response, the teen looked off as well.

Megatron huffed again, more of aggravation. "…You're allowed."

She gave him a look, blinking rain out of her eyes. "What?"

"What you were just doing, stupid girl." He sneered in frustration, but cooled it for the moment.

With a pause, she thought about his remark, before putting a hand gently on his pede again. "You mean this?" The mech hummed once in reply. She nodded, and wiped off some watered-down grime from the area as the showers cleaned it for him. The girl paused, when she heard a small but barely noticeable purr somewhere within the Decepticon. "What the hell was that?"

Megatron tried pathetically to put it off. "Meh, nothing." He grumbled. "My systems, they tend to malfunction occasionally." Awkwardly and again frustrated with himself, he glared down at her before pushing her lightly but far away from him with just his foot. "Get back inside, will you?"

Annabelle cocked a brow at him. Now he was just being weird, but understood he's struggling with things like her. "Alright then, if you insist." She smirked with a shrug, and walked back inside. Sitting on the edge of the supply crate, she bit into the apple he had given her as she picked through the supplies. She ignored Megatron as he watched with little interest, and of embarrassment at his body's reaction moments earlier.

She cocked a brow when she found a notebook and other writing supplies in the bottom of the crate, most likely for scheduling the delivery of the supplies that would never arrive. She flipped the pages as she took another bite of her apple, finding that it had never been written in yet, just yellowed from the lack of use. She looked back in the corner of the crate where she found it, and managed to find a pen that was also unused.

Megatron glanced over at her with a frown. "What have you discovered now?"

"Your sense of humor." She mumbled with an eye roll. "I found just some pen and paper, probably for record of supplies that came into every station."

"Then it appears they shall be short on sustenance." He chuckled, shifting to a better sitting position and the sparklings snuggled against his pede.

Annabelle smirked. "Yea, that's one thing, huh? But, this could keep me from being bored too." Finishing her apple, she tossed the core out of the shelter, and sat back down on the ground to open one of the first pages. For a long moment, she sat there staring and fiddling the pen in her fingers against her temple. Did she feel like writing, drawing, or what? She glanced up at Megatron, who avoided her gaze now and wiping more grime off himself. His crimson optics seemed distant as he did so, as if he was not completely concentrated on his minute task. He leaned back with a sigh, staring outside again without words, that look still in his gaze.

Annabelle observed the rare sight, and smiles small at the corner of her lips.

Perching the pad against her tucked knees, she began her work.

-X-

Annabelle worked tirelessly, her hand cramping up here and there to make her pause for one a few brief seconds, before resuming again. At times at the back of her mind she worried of running out of ink, but she was so determined to get it done she didn't bother to check.

Megatron watched her with confusion. She had been doing this task for almost a full earth hour without even pausing to stop. What was she doing so pointlessly? He sneered with a growl, not understanding what humans could possibly do for hours on end with such mediocre tools.

"Girl, would you seize that action already? It's growing tiresome and, er, pointlessly boring." Megatron grumbled impatiently, even though he was curious as to what she was doing.

"Hold on." She murmured, still concentrated on her work. "I'm almost done, actually."

Megatron groaned loudly, frustrated with the sounds of the scribbling pen on paper and nothing else. He picked up his hood from the ground as the girl was not using it now, and wrinkled it up a moment, and then slipping it back over his sore helm.

Annabelle smiled, smacking her capped pen down as she overlooked her work. "Done."

The tyrant rumbled. "About time, girl. That incessant scribbling was about to make me rip my own audios-"

He stopped bluntly with a stare, as Annabelle showed him her finished project.

The girl held up the magnificently detailed sketch of deep and light black ink, of him. She had taken in every little detail, every scar and bend in his features. The profile image on the paper shown the Decepticon leader gazing off the edge of the pad, the distant and wandering gaze easily depicted in the optics and expression. No color was needed; it was great just as it was.

He was never one for the arts, never in his long cycle. But this…

Megatron frowned small, still staring at the image. He had no response, for once in such a time. Instead, he looked away again.

"It's ok, if you're not into this stuff. I just…thought you would like to see what I was doing." The girl shrugged, and was about to toss it aside with near defeat. She stopped short when a giant claw clamped around her arm that held the art piece.

Tense with surprise, Annabelle glanced up at him. The tyrant's claw was piercing at her fragile skin, but was careful in the action.

His voice was distant as his gaze in the picture. "No…keep it, someplace safe."

"What? But it's-"

"Please…"

The teen fell quiet at the word, never imagining in her life that he would say anything but that word. She slowly looked back at her artwork, confused. Did he actually, like it? She didn't notice the surge of warmth in her chest.

Eventually, with a small nod, she tugged her arm out of the claws' grasp. "Okay."

Megatron blinked, not sure why he acted like that, or why he even wanted to prevent her actions. Instead of saying anything else odd, he looked off again.

Annabelle looked up at the mech for a long moment, as he fidgeted with his claws mutely. It wasn't her best work, but was somewhat honored that he liked it. Being gently with the process, she carefully folded the picture into a small square and tucked it into the inside zipper pocket of her vest, to keep it safe as she promised. She smiled small as she sat there, looking back up at him.

"I'm…glad you like it, anyway. Thank you."

Megatron's spark was throbbing again, but not painfully. It was a gentle, soothing throb, like a human would have after a relaxing, stress-relieving massage. He felt it more at her words, and he shifted more as it became more obvious. Not that he didn't like it, but he just didn't want to show that he liked it.

She frowned small, cocking a brow at him. "You, liked it, right? I mean, you made me keep it when I could just throw it away." When he gave no reply, she looked away. "But…it's ok either way. I'm always the worst critic when it comes to my artwork."

Megatron flinched, feeling the downgrade in his spark at her mood change. He shook his helm. "It's wasn't, entirely horrible. There are differences anyway, between Cybertronian and human art. But," he shrugged small, "I wouldn't really know. Since when do Kaon gladiators have time to admire the local artists?"

Annabelle nodded. "Yea, you got a point there." She looked back up at him. "But at least the miniature forms of art my kind does is some sort of amusement."

The mech cocked a brow down at her. "That is one I can appropriately agree on with you, girl. Such pitifully simple art is quite amusing."

"Yea, whatever. Be happy I made just one."

Megatron snarled short in a scoff. "One long hour of scribbling was enough, girl. I was about to stab the slagging writing device into your feeble skull."

"Oh aren't you sweet." Annabelle smirked with a cocky face.

"Oh I quite am, thank you, girl."

"Oh you're so welcome."

With a sneering smirk, he dropped his claw down for her. As she took the invitation and climbed on, he set her on his shoulder. "It appears the two of us are reaching an accord with one another, wouldn't you say?"

"I suppose so." The teen admitted with a small shrug.

Megatron hummed short in reply, and turned his gaze forward again. As she perched against his helm with part of his hood draped around her, he murmured. "Girl, I ask of one favor."

"Hm?" she mumbled, leaning forward to see his face. "And what is that? To polish you again or clean out your joints? If it's the polish I think you don't need it with all this rain going on."

"No, girl, I didn't finish." He sneered sharply, but cooled quickly. He felt like a fool asking such a thing. "You…had mentioned quite a few days past that you had other talents you could provide me."

"Um, yea I did..?" Annabelle wasn't sure where he was going with this, and tensed up.

Megatron could feel her tension in his spark, and wanted to calm it now.

With a click in his throat, he turned his helm to face her again. "Perhaps you could…sing for me."

Annabelle stared, dumbfounded. "Um…uh, what?"

He shrugged, making her hold her position on his shoulder. "Why not?"

"Well, um, I just would think you would want to. I suck, you know."

"Then I shall be the judge of that. Perhaps bad insect singing is satisfying to the Cybertronian audios."

"I highly doubt that." Annabelle mumbled passingly.

"Don't be so quick to put yourself down, girl. That's my job only." He grinned his gruesome fangs, and then frowned. "Now, SING."

Annabelle stuttered at the demand, getting the nervous chills. She highly doubted that Megatron would approve of her voice, she didn't approve of it herself. Yet she wasn't in the mood for one of Megatron's roaring and striking attitudes. There was nothing against trying, as long as you warn the listener ahead of time.

She took a deep breath, and faced away from him as she sat in a more comfy position. "Well, um…okay then. I'll try. But, don't say I didn't warn you."

The mech grumbled out a huff, but nothing more as he watched the settling rain.

Annabelle thought what exactly she should sing, not sure on what Megatron would stand for or bear going through with. Her voice wasn't meant for some types, but she thought going simple wouldn't hurt either. Taking another breath once she had the song in mind, she closed her eyes and began.

_Lightning splits the sky_

_ Shining blinding white_

_ And here I lie almost asleep_

_ Reckoning in a place of peace_

_ And I feel_

_ I've found my place_

_ In time and space_

_ In hope and faith_

_ And love I give_

_ My mind is clear_

_ I have no fear_

_ I shed no tears_

_ For you my dear_

_ This world is wonderful, so beautiful_

_ If only you could open up your mind and see_

_ Your world is everything you ever dreamed of_

_ If only you could open up your mind and see_

_ The beauty that is here_

"…"

There was the long pause, with only the sprinkling rain outside. Neither said a word once she was finished.

Awkwardly, she looked back at him.

He didn't look back at her. It was as if he didn't hear a word of it for how still and stoic he was.

She nodded slow, looking down. "I know, it…" she sighed, feeling regretful making him hear all that. "It really does sound…"

"…Good."

She widened her eyes back up at him. "…What?"

He nodded small, still not looking at her. "The song, it was good. Impressive, for a human. I suppose it would be too embarrassing to say, that I would believe you sing it better than the original."

"But, you haven't heard the-"

"I have no need to, girl. I simply know."

Annabelle blinked, and awkwardly looked away with a blush. "Er, um." She fiddled with her sleeves again. "…Thanks. I guess."

Megatron hummed small in regard, still not looking to her. It wasn't until he tensed up that things began to get worse.

She yelped as he quickly grabbed her and put her down, storming outside defensively with a harsh growl. She fumbled to her feet to follow him.

"Stay inside!" He snarled back at her.

"What is it? Tell me!"

"I told you, get back inside!"

"Just tell me what it is, then!" The teen watched as even the two sparklings began to scramble and cower at the edge of the camp.

Megatron snarled, staring skyward. It can't be, it truly can't. His sensors must be fading now too with the rest of his body. He kept his gaze off in the cloudy sky ahead as he brought out his rifle like blaster, growling.

Annabelle stood tense as well and squinted out to where he was scoping out. She couldn't see anything but thick gray clouds rolling by. She heard something after a long pause, the sound of a low roar, but not of a beast. More of the roar of an engine, something powerfully made. One black shape appeared on the horizon from the dense clouds, a dot in the sky that grew as it came quickly closer.

But it was not alone. Not too soon after did more shapes appear from the cover of the passing storm.

Megatron snarled louder. "GET INSIDE, NOW."

Annabelle didn't understand, until they came into sight.

She fell to the ground on her back, shuffling back as the approaching dots became a flock of jets and military grade choppers. They circled the camp, the turbulence of their pattern making the wind knock her small form down.

The army, the teams from the outpost, they found her.

At least, that's what she assumed.

Megatron stood taller with a growl. "Reveal yourselves to me, and bow before your new master!"

Annabelle blinked in confusion. What did he say to them, to the humans?

The next moment became her answer.

The dozen flight vehicles stopped their circling and hovered in their particular spots, with nine of them different models of fighter jets for either F-16 to F-22's, and the other three attack helicopters. They stood in the air for a moment, before they began to twist and fold.

Completing their transformations, the new arrivals landed on the ground in a large semicircle around the camp before the Decepticon leader. The massive trembles in the earth from said landings kept Annabelle where she was on her back as she yelped and stared with shock, but none paid any mind to her. Simultaneously, the new mechs took a knee and bow before Megatron, who rumbled with a small deviously pleased smirk.

"We come in service to our great and powerful master and ruler." The twelve new mechs equally recited. "All hail Lord Megatron."

It became all too clear now to the shaking teen

The new age of Decepticons had arrived.


End file.
